Imprisoned -Reiei-
by Yuzurie
Summary: Kaito brace himself to bet fragments of his past that he hope can still be saved. Warning inside. This is a translated story, original story belong to reiei.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Pleased to meet you guys, and first of all THIS STORY ISN'T MINE.

This story belongs to reiei and thanks God she allowed me to publish this in English. This amazing works and creative plot really deserve more readers xD

And English is not my first language so please excuse any mistake that I've made. I'll be gladly change those mistakes if you pinpoint it to me ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Tokyo, August 31th 20xx 11:24 AM

Today is just another day in the middle of summer, just a normal day with the sun shining brightly above a never ending business in Tokyo. Or that's what it's like for most people, except one.

After 8 years in prison, he finally can be free. And it's not a brief time, really. In the beginning he thought he'll be fine, he can just play nice and wait for his detention period to pass and be done with it. But he was wrong. He was too naive to think that he can get through all this just by being nice and wore his ever reliable poker-face.

Being behind bar – in the midst of criminals who seek pleasure instead of repenting – bullying is not a strange matter, especially to those new prisoners. With teaching-unwritten-rule excuse, those 'boss' prisoners who either being there for the longest or feel like they own the place will gladly torment their newbie, physically or mentally.

For them, being 17 years old didn't make any exception. Thanks to new revision of Laws of Juvenile Delinquency in Japan – which says that person who is 14-20 years old will be categorized as juvenile criminals and will subject to special procedures – he's dumped there.

In the beginning he's fighting back. No sane people will stay put if they're mistreated right? After all – no bragging intended – he's a criminal who can slip off the police many times. There's no way he'll keep quiet as his dignity being trampled. His parents didn't raise him to be a coward.

But as weeks become months and months became years, he knew it's all in vain. He just can't defend himself against barbarians who ganged up on him, without his equipments, weapons nor places to hide. It's as if his body became immune of all the pain, his brain doesn't working on any solution to defeat his tormentor anymore. He has more than enough humiliations. He was tired.

It's not like anybody care for him anyway. There's nobody who can help him in this prison. Other prisoner just stay put, nobody dare to interfere. The wardens feign ignorance. Sometimes they blurt out half-hearted scolding, only to show they still there and won't ignore what happened, somewhat. But, the truth is, they just didn't care. Only if you're someone rich enough to do anything you want even from the inside of this cold prison – bribing the warden; smuggle narcotic and alcohol; threaten to kill your family out there if anybody dare to pick a fight – then you won't be able to oppose 'ruler' of this place. Other prisoner will try their best to avoid these _demons_ , avoid making any trouble with them.

That's why he gave up. He's still fighting back, but not as hard as before. He's still screaming, but not as loud as before. He's still smiling, smiling with his best poker-face. That poker-face, that has been his ace since long ago, now just blend into his everyday face. He doesn't care anymore. But at least he doesn't give them their entertainment. A prey that doesn't resist while being hunted is no fun, he know that well. And that's the least he can do, even though it means giving up his pride at the same time. But he just doesn't care about it anymore. He doesn't care about anything anymore. He just live on, even without purpose, without goal, he just lives on.

"Congratulations on your freedom. Don't go back here again." Says the warden indifferently while opens the gate for him.

"I also don't plan on coming back." He said in a tone he hopes sound cheerful enough. He finally can step out of the building that has imprisoned him for 8 years. His eyes sweep around, wanting to enjoy things that he knows he can't see from inside there. There're some cars parked nearby, trees that can cover you from bright and hot summer sunlight, and some people passing by. The closest to where he's standing right now are two young men with formal wear that have been chatting with each other, maybe they're family of a prisoner? Or maybe policeman? He shrugs. 'Well, it got nothing to do with me' he thought.

He shifts his gaze up, to the blue sky. Spontaneously squint his eyes, minimize the rays of sun that rush into his pupils. Hot. There's nearly no clouds up there. It's really a dry summer. And every summer inside there is most uncomfortable. Well, it's not like it's any different each seasons anyway. He sighs, shifting his paper bag – that contains some items that's on him when he's been arrested – to his other hand. What he wears now is also his old blue shirt. Its color has faded, and it feels bigger on his body. Has he grown that skinnier? And looks like he grown taller too, seeing his pants now not long enough to cover all the way to his ankle.

He's free to go now, but he doesn't have anywhere to go. His house has burned down. His family is gone. He's alone, and he has nowhere to go. So, what should he do now? He doesn't know.

Just when he decided to go wherever his legs take him, he hears someone called his name – or is it?

"KID!" says one of the two young men that have been talking near him as he sees familiar face in front of the jail gate. After making sure that his call has been heard, the young man who has nearly the same appearance as him walks over, while he just standing there.

'Ah, it's been a long time since the last time I hear that nickname…,' he thought.

It was his, no, his father's nickname. After knowing what happened behind his father death, he decided to carry on his father legacy. Becoming Kaitou KID, stealing big jewels from all over the world to find a special gem – _Pandora_ – that said can bring immortality. Yes, he was Kaitou KID that has been arrested 8 years ago. And from then on he only hears that name as an insult – humiliation – from other prisoners.

Suppressing growing fears in his stomach, he turn around to the source of voice, only finding a well known face. A familiar face that he can recognize even after all these years. Unconsciously he blurted out that young man's nickname, full of nostalgic, somehow.

"Tantei-kun…"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again guys, thanks for fave/follow/rev for this story xD

And again; THIS STORY ISN'T MINE

And English is not my first language so please excuse any mistake that I've made. I'll be glad to change those mistakes if you pinpoint it to me ^^

So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 1,891

 **Rate** : T, possible to change as the story develop

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possible BL/shonen-ai

 **Summary** : When Kuroba Kaito released from prison and have nowhere to go, somebody unexpected come and help him to take the first step into his new life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **\- 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Step –**_

"Tantei-kun… fancy meeting you here," the ex-thief said as normal as he can.

"Fancy? I came here to pick you up, stupid."

"…ha?" it's not too exaggerate to say Kaito is _so surprised_ to hear that answer. Shinichi Kudo – a detective that has become his nemesis even when he's stuck in a child body – came to pick him up? No way. What do the detective wants with him? Does he even know he'll be released today? A frown in his face gave out his shock and confusion about this entire unexpected encounter, for him at least.

"Remember that my mother was your father's disciple? She's the one forcing me to invite you to stay in my house. You have no family nor place to go right?" Shinichi stare at him, waiting for his answer.

That 'no family nor place to go' stung him. He knows it well, but still, he cannot shake off this sadness that dwell within him. But, the truth is, he doesn't know how to respond to the high school detective's offer – ah, he's not a _high school_ detective anymore huh.

He observes the young detective in front of him. Shinichi Kudo has become taller. And his shoulder seems wider, fitting his once burden with fighting a _certain_ organization. The detective sharpens his gaze and he diverts his gaze right away, avoiding the detective's. He's afraid, that if he stares into those keen blue orbs any longer then all of his fears and weakness that he tried to hide will be brought up.

Getting no answer, Shinichi said, "Oi KID – I mean, Kuroba, do you hear me or not?"

"Is it okay for you to invite an ex-prisoner like me to your home, eh, Tantei-kun? I haven't heard of any detective that wants to life under the same roof with a criminal," said Kaito finally brought back to the matter in front of him. A smile still rooting in his face, but honestly, he's afraid of what the detective answer will be. And he feels weak to even think like that.

Shinichi just shrug, "Well, do you plan to continue your night-job as Kaitou KID? And you have undergone your sentence already. It's no problem for me. But if you don't want to then I won't force you either," Shinichi stare at him for a moment to give the hesitated ex-thief a time to think before he continue, "So? Don't take too long, my noon break is almost over…"

And then Kaito laugh. He doesn't even know why he's laughing, laughter just force its way out of his throat. Shinichi eyed him strangely, but he doesn't feel like to stop. It feels nice to just laugh like this, not the usual forced one.

"Did you lose more bolts in your brain inside the prison, Kuroba?" Shinichi ask half mocking half wondering.

It takes a moment for Kaito to stop laughing. His face seems better than before; more cheerful. "Then I'll be glad to accept your offer, Tantei-kun," he answer with a smile.

Shinichi just give a nod. "Then let's go," he says while walking away from the jail complex. Kaito follow a step behind.

They walk in silent for a while, only their footsteps and car honks disrupt the silence. Mean while Kaito actively looking left and right, seems like absorbing any difference since last time he saw them. And sometime Shinichi throw glance at the ex-Phantom Thief, observing him.

Maybe the detective didn't know the thief personally, but his confrontation with KID all these time gave him enough pictures about his personality. And he know that this young man that's about to live with him is not the same as his old rival. His behavior; taking a step behind – not side by side with him – indicate that the thief think that he's lower than him, contrast with his old full of confident self. And his gaze too. Arrogance and all those snarky remarks are fading, even nearly gone. Losing his family or his life in prison, he doesn't know which one is the cause, but the changes are clearly there. _Maybe living with him will be more difficult than I thought_ , he thought.

"Ne, Tantei-kun," Kaito is the one who breaks the silence.

"Hn?" Shinichi just throw a glance at him, signing him to continue.

"Do you still live in Beika?" he says casually, but Shinichi can see that he's a little too tense, nervous. Either because of walking with him or walking outside after being cooped up for too long in the prison.

"Yeah, I still live in there, why? You don't like it?" the detective asking back whiles lessen his steps so he can walk aside Kaito.

"Like it or not, I have no other place to go, aren't I?" he says still all casual. "Rather than that, why don't you worry about how your acquaintances will react regarding all this me living with you?"

Shinichi shrug again in ignorance. "Don't worry about it, seems like Kaitou KID still got many fans even after you got arrested," Shinichi said, lips curved up.

"Really?" Kaito wants to laugh of Shinichi's sarcasm but a nervous laughter comes out instead. He doesn't know how to face his acquaintance, those who know his past and what happened to him. No, he's not supposed to afraid of people assumption. He decided that he will be Kaitou KID himself; he's ready for risk such as being arrested and all. But, if not fear, then what is this feeling? He shift his gaze to the street below, staring as if it's something most interesting while his thought ran off musing absurd things.

"I think most of them forget about that already," Shinichi's voice seems to come from beside. Since when are they walking side by side? And… is it his brain that's too messed up or is the detective really comforting him? Kaito frown, trying to digest what Shinichi just said, when the detective added, "And everybody deserves second chance anyway. You just have to prove you won't do the same mistake twice. Start a new life, Kuroba."

Kaito just chuckles. "Did you say that to every criminal you arrested, Tantei-kun?"

"Sometimes," Shinichi said nonchalantly.

And Kaito burst out laughing. Well, what Shinichi said indeed makes him feels better. But he doesn't know about starting a new life. He doesn't even have any goal. He's lost about what to do now.

While Kaito sinking deep into his thought, their legs bring them to a familiar complex in Beika.

"We're here," this time Shinichi's the one who breaks the silence.

"Huh? Ah, yeah…," Kaito tilt his head up, scanning the house that will be his home.

"Come in," Shinichi shouts from the front door. Kaito cross its neglected garden. No flower blooming, but seems clear enough of weeds, indicating that there's indeed someone living here. He follows Shinichi who's leading him to the guest room that will be his room from now on – or so Shinichi says.

"Make yourself at home, I'm fine as long as you don't _mess_ my study," Shinichi said with clear pressure and intimidating gaze at the end of the sentence. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry. And about clothes… well, you can use mine. Seems like our size not that much different."

Kaito nodded in understanding. He place his paper bag at the bed and observe the bedroom, comparing it to his cell which of course so much different. This room is much bigger, and he doesn't have to share with other prisoner. Even if there're dusts here and there, it's still better than his dirty bed 8 years of late. And it's obviously more comfy. He almost forgot how it feels to sleep in a soft and comfortable bed. Then a smile found its way to his face.

"You'll be okay alone aren't you, Kuroba?" Shinichi ask, still standing in the doorway, "I have to go back to headquarter now."

Kaito nodded again. And because he doesn't want to feels like child, who can only nod and shake his head, he added, "Take care then, Mr. Detective."

Shinichi just give something sounds like 'hm' as an answer. Three steps, then suddenly he turns around, going back to the doorway.

"Forgot anything, Tantei-kun?" Kaito give an eyebrow. What he does not expect is that Shinichi will answer that with a toss. He's lucky he still got his reflex so he can catch whatever it is being thrown at him. "Hey, don't throwing things at other out of the blue like that, Tantei-kun! At least warn me first!" he said annoyed.

"But you can catch it just fine right?" Shinichi smirk a little. "House keys, in case you want to take a walk before I come home."

Kaito stare at the metallic keys in his grasps. Keys… now he's no longer in a locked cell, he's free to go wherever his heart desire. Finally, after 8 years imprisoned…

Kaito can hear a phone ringing – Shinichi's obviously, seeing he doesn't have any phone now – He vaguely catch 'murder', 'near', and 'will be right there' while he still staring into the keys in his hand, for unknown reason.

"– oi Kuroba, do you hear me?" Shinichi, who has called many times but still getting no answer, start to afraid whether the ex-thief mentally troubled or something. Fortunately, Kaito finally out of whatever trance he's been in and tilt his gaze up.

"Huh? Did you say something, Tantei-kun?" Kaito stare at him innocently.

The detective sighs. "I was saying I'll be going now," he repeats. "Watch the house will you? Later." After he make sure that Kaito heard him this time, he immediately rushed to said crime scene which located just several blocks away. He'll handle Kaito later, he thought, now, he has a murder to solve.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Oh, I plan to update this story every Wednesday and Saturday up until the latest chapter available, so, see you next Wednesday ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! I'm happy to know that many of you like this story as I like it myself. I really hope my translation can convey just right meaning and emotions as reiei-san's original ^^

Next Friday I'm gonna have a holiday with my family so update can be a little late, I hope won't be _that_ late, really.

So, without further ado, enjoy…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 3,594 (what!?)

 **Rate** : T, possible to change as the story develops.

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possible BL/shonen-ai

 **Summary** : Two young men, ex-rival, now try to adjust to their new living arrangement, both with their own past and problems. What exactly happened to Kaito? Can both of them live together in peace?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **\- 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Chance-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Shinichi's POV]**

Clock in my cell phone shows 23 minutes before midnight when I arrive at home. That murder case I solved before was not exactly a difficult case; it's just that we were late a few minutes and the murderer who felt that his crime has been sniffed out by the police took that chance to flee. So we spend the night sweeping the whole city, searching each place that can be used as his refuge. And after the murderer has been caught, we still have files to do before we're allowed to go home. It's tiring, but I can't say that I don't enjoy this job.

There's no light in the house. Front door is also locked. I guess KID- I mean Kuroba, is asleep. Well, he got no reason to stay awake until this late anyway. After relocking the front door, hang my jacket up and throw my bag carelessly on the couch, I step into the kitchen. Thirsty. A cup of hot coffee might be great, but it'll be bad if I can't go to sleep because of it, so I urged myself to have only a glass of water.

I stride to the fridge, intended to get mineral water. That's when I feel somebody is watching me. I don't turn the lamp on before, so this room is currently as dark as any other rooms in the house. Yet I still got a feeling that somebody is here, watching me. Shifting my gaze to land upon a silhouette that seems darker than other place in the room, I squints my eyes, watching back.

"…Kuroba?" I said, half calling half guessing.

That silhouette seems to go a step closer, hand in the wall, searching for switch.

I have to squints my eyes a little when the lamps turned on, as its bright light attacking my dark accustomed pupils. But my guess is correct; standing in the kitchen doorway is KID – Kuroba Kaito, whose face seems somewhat tense and on guard. It takes a few minutes for him to recognize me and respond to my call.

"Tantei-kun," he unconsciously sighs in relief. Tension slowly fades away from his gesture. "You startle me for a moment there."

"That's my line," I said bitterly then turn away to the counter, coffee seems more enticing now.

"Want some coffee?"

I hear a chair rattle and a plop as he takes a seat before hearing his answer, "Sure. It's been a long time since my last cup of hot coffee."

I just grumble something close to a 'yes' and make one more coffee for Kuroba. Silence befalls them, only clank of spoon colliding with the cup. And when I take a seat across him with coffees placed between us, only then I can tell that his face is paler than when I left before. I just take a sip while he seems still hesitating to take the cup before him.

"Geh – so bitter," he frowns and holds the coffee off him. I just throw a smirk and continue to sip my favorite black coffee.

"You never say you want your coffee with sugar, aren't you?"

He just grumbles hearing my comment. I chuckle.

"Just add some sugar or milk," I say while pointing towards the cabinet with my chin.

Kuroba rises up and awkwardly open those cabinets one by one to find sugar jar, still grumbling here and there.

"Why'd you still awake at this late of night? Is it because of me coming home? Or nightmare?" I ask while throwing a glance. The caffeine seems working, making me relax. But it seems like my out of the blue question hit him quite hard. His body going tense and his movement stop abruptly, but it's only shown for a brief moment. I won't even catch it if I don't usually train my eyes to catch minor things like that. But I urged myself to ignore it.

Then he finally find the sugar jar to add some sugar cube to his bitter coffee, sip it to ensure its sweet enough to his liking, then he sit back down. When I think he will shut up and purposely ignore my question, he opens his mouth.

"Just the same nightmare that haunts me every night. Even I don't understand why same dream that I have seen every night still able to make me tremble." He laughs, but somehow it heard like he's laughing at himself.

"Maybe because that dream evoke the same fear and sadness, no matter how many times you see it." I tried to give some relieving answer, but he just smiles, half taunting half depressed.

Silence retook again. Coffee still warm in our mouths, while our mind roaming freely, back through months and years ago.

Eight years ago, a 'war' unknown to civilian happened. There were many casualties, chaos happened in Tokyo, but the government covered it quite well. Making those incidents seemed like have nothing to do with each other. That those incidents weren't a terrorist attack, that it was just another normal crime. Maybe that's what the government should do, making sure that there were no panic upon civilian, that they wouldn't know even if there were failures in their system. Even when they have to sacrifice other people as distraction. One of them was Kaitou KID's arrests.

Unfortunately, I don't know much about how things turned out post that incident, as I fell unconscious in hospital for almost 2 weeks; in coma. But from what I heard, KID himself got caught up in the 'war', before he got arrested. But I won't pry there, yet.

"Tomorrow is my day off," I said, finally broke the silence off. "Do you want me to bring you there?"

He shifts his gaze from the cup to me, looking at me confused, "There?"

"You haven't got there aren't you? Pay your mother a visit?"

He fells silence, processing my word before mumbling soft 'oh'. "…If you don't mind," he answered with a small smile.

I just give a nod. "But, seeing my car is now being repaired, we have to go by foot."

Kuroba choke. I lift an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Do you have a car already?! Seems like your job hit it big time, huh? Is being a private detective gives that much income?" he said with a smile spread side to side. I don't know whether it's his _poker face_ or he really have come out from his depression, honestly I don't really care.

"Let's just say so. And I'm a police detective you know." I answer indifferently, continue to take a sip from my blissful coffee.

He choke again. I just stare at him, awaiting his response.

"Tantei-kun is a police detective?! That surprises me. Well, even though you were close with the officers and help them from time to time, I always thought you will be a private detective or a consultant detective just like your beloved Holmes. Who knows you'll join the force." He sing song in colorful emotion play, sometimes shock or amusement or something else, that truthfully I don't know why.

I indeed have thought to become a private detective just like what he said, or back then just like in senior high, but after all that happened I think there's nothing wrong with helping the police. They have been urging me to join them anyway. And so, here I am. And with high enough rank now that I have been a police detective for more than 3 years.

"I think there's nothing wrong with that, KI – Kuroba," I roll my eyes. He's still watching me with that all happy smile.

Our cups are empty before long. And weary overtook me again. It seems like my body miss his fluffy bed after all those running around. Kuroba seems better too now. I took a glance at the clock above the fridge, it's nearly 2 a.m. In a few hours sun will rise yet again, another busy day. I need sleep, now. I hope the caffeine is wearing off, because even if I can't sleep, my body needs it.

"Let's go to sleep now and think about our plan tomorrow after we get enough rest," I said while getting up from the chair. I put my cup in the sink and get out from the kitchen, mumbling 'good night', that replied by a 'good night, Tantei-kun' from Kuroba.

I move towards my room, change my clothes to more comfortable t-shirt and pants then collapse into the bed right away. It doesn't take much time for me to drift away to dream-land.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Kaito's POV]**

I get up from my chair not too long after Tantei-kun goes to sleep – or rather after I heard his bedroom door slam closed. I still contemplating Tantei-kun's offer. Well, he's right, I haven't got any time to go there. And it's been 8 years already. It's true that I have heard about what happened, I felt it – but I haven't seen any prove yet. And above all, am I ready to face the facts slamming down in my face at all? Endanger this 'wound' that hasn't even healed yet?

I try to divert my thought to something else. Washing these cups for example. But this diversion doesn't last long. How long it take to wash 2 empty cups anyway?

I huff a heavy sighs. "Maybe I should take Tantei-kun's idea to just go to sleep for now," I blurted it unconsciously.

Then I go back to my room. Hah, it's been 8 years since I have my own room. Somehow it sounds funny to me. After closing my door and turning the lamp off, I just lay in my new bed, staring at the dark ceiling above me. This place is quiet and dark, but with obvious difference with the 'quiet and dark' of a prison cell. It feels narrower, dirtier, and tenser – and many other feelings I tried to ignore while I'm locked up there. Comparing the situation there and the comfy and warm feeling here make me somehow dazed off, and then I fall asleep before long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rays of light that infiltrate the rooms through unclosed curtain wakes me up. It feels strange. Maybe because last time rays of sunlight woke me up in the morning is 8 year ago? Usually its morning bell or pitter patters of other prisoners that just got up or warden's 'get up' shout that woke me up. Well, more often I got up before morning bell and other prisoners though, because I don't feel safe to go back to sleep while there's chance to be attacked anytime. And trust me; it's not something strange, especially when your cell mate doesn't like you.

I glance at the wall clock – it's dead. Of course, this is unused room. Tantei-kun won't give a damn whether that clock is run out of battery or not.

Setting aside my desire to just clam up and go back to sleep, I get up. This house is so quiet. Glancing upstairs, Tantei-kun's door is still closed. Most likely still asleep then. Have nothing to do, my stomach decided to give me some clue by rumbling, quite loud. I just remember I haven't eaten anything since out of prison, spending all day sleeping – and give myself tour around the house – after Tantei-kun left for work. So I decided to go to ransack the fridge. Cooking has never been my area of expertise, but at least I can make myself some toasts, or maybe sandwiches. I saw some bread in the cabinet yesterday.

And it turns out that the fridge was out of ransacking material, as it's mostly empty. Well, there're some fruits inside, but no groceries. No any kind of meat. And fortunately no f-fish. Just some eggs. Then I think today's breakfast is just a toast then.

I just finish my second toast-with-chocolate-jam-toppings, my favorite, when I see Tantei-kun come in with still glued shut eyes.

"Ohayou, Tantei-kun. Sleep well last night?" I ask him cheerfully. But he just goes past me while mumbling 'coffee…'

Raising an eyebrow, I watch him use the coffee maker, then sit across me with a cup of black coffee in hand. Then just like a car that's having been refuel, he 'livens' up. I can't stop myself from laughing.

"So Tantei-kun is the type that can't start the day without a coffee, eh?"

"Problems?" he says indifferently while grabbing a toast from plate before him.

"Chocolate jam?" I said while offering the jar.

"Thanks," he murmured, then spread – a whole lot – chocolate jam to his toast before adding another slice of bread atop it. He seems to enjoy his breakfast. I wait for him by reading yesterday's newspaper. Not much different than 8 years ago, typical.

"So? Have you decided?" Tantei-kun asks suddenly. I almost ask him back when I remember our little chat yesterday. I flip the newspaper, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Sure. If you don't mind of course," I reply. He smiles, and I don't know why seeing it makes me happy.

"I'm the one offering you. There's no way I mind it, right? Baka.

"Maybe you'll change your mind," I argue.

"Too bad your assumption is wrong."

"Well, maybe it's because I'm not a detective like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I laugh off those silly bickering. It feels good to be childish after this long. And now I'm no longer in a senior high student, huh, I almost turn 25 year old now. Sometimes I feel the clock ticking very slowly, but sometimes – like now – it feels the time passes so quickly. As fast as our toasts gone, maybe.

"Have you taken a bath yet?" the detective ask.

"Nah, of course not. I can't just go in and grab a change of clothes in your room while you're fast asleep, can I?"

"It seems like you still have some manners left in you, seeing you used to break in and steal jewel as you like," he said with fake-shock face.

I snort, "Well, I'm not jailed in vain, aren't I?"

And looks like he found that sarcasm funny as he laugh. I just roll my eyes while Tantei-kun begins to clear the table, still laughing.

"Take a bath first," he finally says, "Just pick any clothes you like from my wardrobe."

I can't say I'm not excited to finally take a bath in a bathroom, a real bathroom, not a public bath with so much limited bathing time.

"You can turn on the water heater if you want," he stare at me, I mean, _smirking_ at me, he clearly knows what I was thinking.

"Tch –"I turn around right away so he won't see my embarrassed face, because apparently I became such an open book to him. Looks like I have to retrain my _poker face_ , especially because I'm gonna live with him from now on. I almost forget how _annoying_ that detective can be! Just you wait Tantei-kun…

When I finally get out of bath, clock shows it's been almost an hour gone by. I don't even realize I've been in the bath for that long. I try to look for Tantei-kun is his room, to no avail. Then I tried the kitchen and the living room next, still no sign of him. Maybe he's in his study? Bingo.

"Oh, done yet? I thought you plan to fall asleep there," he said as he saw me come in.

"I prefer the fluffy bed, thank you. But the hot water was indeed really relaxing," I said casually.

Seems like Tantei-kun doesn't want to argue as he just shut down his laptop and get out of the study, to the bathroom I bet.

He just needs about 15 minutes to take a bath. Maybe because police detectives trained to always stand by? Well, we have less time to wash in jail.

"What are you doing?" he takes a glance at the files in my hand.

"Just reading your report. Not many interesting cases, huh?" I replied then I placed those file reports back to where it was before, everything is in date order.

"Police don't choose case to solve, baka."

"Ho? Too bad."

"At least we're not bothered by an arrogant thief like you anymore."

"Does that mean I should make my debut again?"

"Hah, I don't think you can," he stares at me. Not a degrading gaze, more like he tries to take out anything I tried to hide. Not wanting to continue the discussion any longer, I hurry up and get out of there, pass him and go straight to the front door.

"Can we go now, Tantei-kun?"

I can hear his footsteps later. And then we stroll down through quiet-Sunday-morning street. I can still remember a little about this familiar street, not much difference compared to 8 years ago. The first of September is not that bright or sunny. Smell of summer is fading, replaced by warmth of autumn. Winds blow quite strong and blown fallen leaves away.

"So, what happened to your car, Tantei-kun?" I ask, mainly as distraction to my own growing nervousness.

"Hah? Oh, I grazed road railings on purpose to corner a suspect. He's a street racer so it was quite a hassle to apprehend him," he said with a hint of annoyance, but I can tell he's quite proud of his accomplishment. I can only sweatdrop.

"You sounds like a mad driver, Tantei-kun," I stare at him unconvinced.

"It's not my problem if you won't get in my car later," he snorted. I just laugh.

We continue our walk in small and unimportant heated arguments. Looks like we're really a bad match, huh?

"I've said it before, aren't –" I cut my remark abruptly seeing he stop suddenly. "What's wrong, Tantei-kun? Smelling case?"

He just raise his left shoulder, pointing, "Do you want to buy something first?"

I turn my head to my left side, seeing a flower shop – that have just opened, seeing its owner is sweeping outside her shop – with a plank saying 'Winter Bud' carved beautifully above the door. Ah, flower. That's right.

The florist – the middle aged women that was just sweeping outside – realizes us coming and greeting us with warm smile, "Ara, Keiji-san, good morning. Do come in. What flower do you need today gentlemen?"

The florist aunty invites us inside. Apparently Tantei-kun knows her and is chatting with her while my eyes busy staring at the flowers all over the shop. I haven't seen any flowers for a long time. I'm not that fond of flowers, but I indeed amazed by how each and every flower has its own color and beauty, how they can express different meanings and emotions.

'And today's flower is…'

My hand automatically outstretched to some purple flowers, flower I think suitable to convey my thoughts and emotions.

"Hyacinth, sir?" the florist smile at me while moving to the counter, ready to take order.

I just give a small nod, "Do you have sweetpeas too? And maybe some red roses…," I said while still gazing at those purple hyacinth. I don't realize Tantei-kun's sympathetic gaze at me or what the florist was saying next. My brain can only see those flowers, and its message that I can't convey directly.

And before I know, we're arrived at our destination, with a bouquet of purple hyacinths, sweetpeas and some roses, unfitting to this gloomy and cloudy weather. But what do I care? Those here can't protest, can't do anything anymore.

My legs bring me to familiar place, but what's in front of me is differ from what I last remember. Now, there's not only one name written here, but three. All three of my family, there're all here in front of me. Slowly my legs bring me closer, my hand trembles when placing the bouquet at the altar. Lots of emotions are swirling within me, I don't even know what they're. Sadness, guilt, anger… For a moment, all I can do is standing there, lost. I feel like my throat is corked, my chest hurts, and next all I know is my vision blurred. I can feel tears gathering at the corner of my eyes, and bleed away, slowly rolling down my cheek.

'Father… Mother… Jii… I'm sorry,'

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that's it! This is one of my favorite scene, so I do hope you all understand where Kaito is right now, as I hope I don't messed this up ^_^

And thanks to REAdre for correcting prey and pry, I'm glad you like it XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delaaay *bow*

This takes longer than I thought, cause I fell asleep right when I get home yesterday even tho I plan to continue translating this right away, sorry guys.

And thanks for the review, fav and follow, its make me happy to know that you guys also like this as I am and that I'm not translating this in vain xD

So, without further ado, here's next chapter for you^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,597

 **Rate** : T, possible to change as the story develops.

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possible BL/shonen-ai

 **Summary** : When he sees it with his own eyes, he can no longer deny fate. And that incident happened at the fateful night replayed itself, filling his head with sorrow and deep grief. What's exactly happened 8 years ago? How KID can even get caught? And how will he live his life from now on?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **\- 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Movement-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Shinichi's POV]**

This is the first time I've seen Kuroba's slump figure. He's sobbing there, pouring down all his restrained emotions. All I've seen before is his arrogant self, that taunting smirk that display full confidence, that make this weak figure seems surreal. Well, it's not that I'm close with him anyway.

Not much time needed for the dark and murky cloud to pour down its rain. Lighting and thunder alternately shown itself in the grayish sky, conducting a melody in the rain. But he's still there, feeling the carving of his now sleeping family names with his hand.

Rain pours down hard with his tears. I don't have any other choices than standing there, waiting for him, getting wet from the rain. I regret I didn't bring any umbrella with me. But well, it can't be helped right? It's not like I can drag him from there to find some shelter right now. He needs some time to accept this harsh reality, pouring his heart out.

If I'm about to guess what he's thinking right now, I bet he's remembering what happened on _that_ night, when all hell broke loose, that faithful night when he's been robbed of all he have left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _flashback_ –

It was a new moon, there were only a few star visible peeking from behind the murky cloud in the dark sky. That time Tokyo was in a deep mess. Police were busy handling riot that seems to appear everywhere. And those commotions were none other than the big and fierce battle between The Black Organization and police force with the help from FBI. There were many casualties, from civilians to police officers, and almost nobody slip from the 'terror' that they created.

Earlier that day, without knowing a single thing about the upcoming 'war', Kaitou KID hosted his usual heist. Everything was ready and he was 99% sure that this would also be his usual easy victory. The only thing seemed amiss was that there were just too few police standing guard. But he pushed that aside, after all the number of police that was on standby wouldn't affect his plan. So, he just concentrated waiting for the clock to point the right time for him to start the show.

When the light was suddenly turned off, he started his move. Sneaking, avoiding every traps and guards that were surrounding his target, and in a heartbeat, he had secured his target firmly in his hand. He threw his trademark smirk as the light turned back on, proudly showed that his target was already in his possession.

"Thank you for the gem, my dear task force," he said while bowing then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

The thief ran to the roof, evading his task force with laughter. Truth to be said, he was tad bit disappointed that neither Tantei-kun nor Hakuba had been seen tonight. But he indeed appreciated the easiness that was getting rare to come.

It was strange, he felt the gem got heavier and heavier as he got closer to the rooftop. He noted the gem seems like trembled as he got into his destination, basking in moonlight.

"Could it be…?"

Slowly, he held the gem up, pointing to the full moon bright in the sky. And it was as if the time had stopped. He froze there, gaze glued to the gem in his hand – or what was inside, to be precise.

"Pandora…," he gasped, "Finally."

He didn't know how long he was standing there, mesmerized, as he felt anger slowly ignited inside of him. Who knows he could get Pandora _this_ easy? Even the security was not as heavy as usual. They should guard this magical gem better, the gem that was supposedly blessing the owner with immortality. Hah, stupid. He could never understand why there were idiots who believed in immortality. The gem in his hand still shinning bright red, not disturbed by night breeze or by emotions swirling within him. This damn jewel in his hand is the cause of his father's murder, the one making him became Kaitou KID–

What brought him out of his trance was a sear of burning pain, spreading through his right arm. From the corner of his eyes, he could see red smearing his pure white suit. And no, it's not an illusion caused by staring at the red gem for too long, he knew what he was seeing was real, as real as this dull throb in his arm. The next second he had ducked, hiding behind the edge of the roof of the building. There were snipers targeting him, no, targeting the gem in his hand. Looks like it was missed from his palm because he had moving his arm a bit lower, thanks to Lady Luck.

–yeah, this gem was also a target of a crime syndicate. Snake was one of them and apparently he was also the one who killed his father. He growled, contemplating his options. He had to destroy Pandora, that was his priority.

He hurriedly crossed the building, where he thought would be out of the sniper's range, he fell over, and not long after can be seen flying with his glider. But he knew this wasn't over yet. The sniper wouldn't let him get away. And he wouldn't be satisfied until he could destroy that thing in his hand.

The wind was quite strong that day, making him able to fly faster. He swept over every place he passed, searched for any means to get the gem destroyed. He can see fire, police guards, and unusual commotion, but he ignored it, focusing only to destroy the gem, fast.

And suddenly he could felt something vibrating in his pocket. Frowning, he held out his phone while maintaining his glider's stability. Seeing 'Mom' blinking in his screen, he swiped and held the phone close to his ear.

"What's it Mom? I'm busy –," he said bluntly, but he was disrupted by his mother's yell.

"Kaito, run! This city is in chaos, and _those_ people are take advantage of it to hunt you!" his mother shouts, panicked. He had never heard his mom this worried. After all, this woman who had gave birth to him had felt the same danger and risk as him as _Phantom Lady_. And so his frown got deeper, not getting his mother panicking.

"What's wrong, Mom? Are you in Japan now?" he asked, confused, "Rather than that, Mom… I've found it," he added, before his mother can cut him again.

Pause. He could hear his mother's gasp, "Pandora…. You've found it?" she asked trembling, made sure she didn't mishear it.

"Yeah, Pandora. And I'll destroy it now, once and for all," he tighten his hold on said gem, wanting to destroy it right away.

"Listen to me, Kaito, hide the jewel for now and find a place for you to hide! And no matter what happened, don't come home, okay? There's many suspicious people watching our house –"

"That's it! There is a waste management facility near our house, right? I can destroy it with the machine there!" he shouted in victory, ignored his mother warning. "Thanks, Mom! Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

The he cut off the phone. This mother's warning yell gone with the wind, unheard. While he felt the victory was close, his mother was worried to death with what could befall him. She had a bad feeling, ominous foreboding. And she knew her hunch hardly missed…

Mean while, Kaito had changed his direction to the said location. The strong wind carried him fast, yet he still could felt somebody's eyes on him. Adrenalin pumping hard, making his heart beat faster. Just a little more…

If he's asked what had happened that day, he couldn't explain it clearly. Why? Because inside his memory, all that's left are just fragments of blurry memory, bit and pieces, about that devastating-world-breaking incident.

He remembers throwing Pandora off the garbage processing bin, getting inside machine's central control room and turns the machine on to smash the damn jewel to pieces. He also remembered making sure that Pandora was destroyed. Its blue and red fractions were glimmering in the moonlight.

What he remembered next was red. Red flowed from his shot right leg. Red from the backlight of his sniper's car that almost got away if he didn't shot its tires with his card gun. Red, from police cars that he didn't remember since when were surrounding him. Then, red, from blazing fire that wreck havoc not too far from where he was standing.

His eyes widened, heart beating like crazy inside him. He felt like he knew where the fire was. In a moment, he hoped, really hoped, that he'd been wrong. But even he himself didn't sure that his hope will be true.

He didn't remember since when he was holding his breath, he didn't remember how noisy the crowd was getting, he didn't know yet… how could he let that happened? And how will he live from then on? What he knew was that when he release his breath, he ran, storming police's blockade that was trying to capture him. Even with his injure leg, somehow he still got pass them. Is it because his body remembered it from all the chase and running away? Maybe. He wasn't in a condition that made him able – or wanted to – think logically.

When he arrived home, fire engulfed every corner of his house. He was right, it was from his house. And what he felt next was horror, fear and helplessness. Dragging his numbing feet and clutching his bleeding arm, he braced himself to approach his blazing home, going inside, even.

"Mom! Jii!" he shouts, dreading the worst. "Where're you? Answer me!"

"Kaito!" he could hear his mother's shout from somewhere, but he just can't pin point the exact location. Fire was surrounding him and the smoke began to get into his lungs, but his determination to save them wasn't fading.

"Kaito, hurry up and get out of here! Listen, Aoko is here-"

His eyes widen, Aoko's here? How? If something happened to her it'll be his fault. He made Aoko involved in his mess. And if something happened to his mom and Jii, it was his fault too. Even though he promised to protect them…

"-but we'll try to get her out of here. You too hurry up and get out!"

He was hesitating, should he do as his mother said? But… he didn't want to leave them inside.

And as if they didn't even gave him time to think, an explosion happened. His memory is blurry there, but somehow he heard his mother apologizing to him. Why? Wasn't he the one supposed to apologize to her? He never knew the answer, as what he was seeing next was darkness. He was losing consciousness.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a hospital with hands handcuffed. They said that he was out of the explosion's range so he was just thrown off because of it, no serious injuries, just some burn. Ah, and no one of his families survived.

Still semi unconscious because of the sedative or because still in shock, that day he cried silently all night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Few minutes passed before he can get himself together. He stands up, staring at a tombstone with the names Kuroba Toichi, Kuroba Chikage and Jii Konosuke written beautifully atop it. The rain successfully covering his murmured speech, but I still can get some words out of it. 'Sorry', 'thank you', and 'hope you guys are happy there'. He glances at the flowers in front of the tombstone again.

Ah, right, that fits the flowers he bought before. Purple hyacinth, in flower language means apology and grief. Sweetpea, means goodbye. And the red rose – that seems darker now because of the rain – means that he's still loved them, and also sorrow, with the darkened red petals. I take a glance at him yet again, observing his expression. From the side, he seems like holding his tears. But it's different from the first time he comes here, his eyes seems more alive. Maybe because he can finally accepts the facts. Maybe because he has found a new purpose of life, or at least a will to continue his life. Or that's what I hope.

Sighing, I decided to occupy myself fussing over my drenched bangs that cling into my face rather than staring at him. He must be feeling uncomfortable if I stare at him that long, right? Haven't finished fussing over my hair, I feel a pat my shoulder.

"Sorry for getting you wet, Kudo," he said with a wide smile, but his intonation gave away his sincerity.

I nod, feeling no troubled by that, but I still stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't call me with Meitantei-san anymore?"

He just chuckles. "Yeah, I got bored calling you Meitantei-san or Tantei-kun, so I'll just call you Kudo. It's simpler anyway," he answered all grin, as if he didn't just cried a few seconds ago, as if we're not cold and wet because of the rain.

"It's cooollld. Let's go home before we catch a cold!" he said all of a sudden, "Hurry up, Kudo!"

And he starts running. Just once, he take a glance back at the tombstone, then he run out of there, while shielding his head from the pouring rain. We're running all the way home, not bothering to look for shelter. We're already drenched after all. Arrived in front of the manor, my clothes are wet inside out and feel heavy. Kuroba not any better.

I try to reach the keys in my pocket with trembling hands as fast as I can. Feels like these rain water getting all the way to my bone. But when I'm about to unlock the door, I know something was wrong. I peer at Kuroba, apparently he find it strange too. I'm sure I already lock the door when I went out before, but now it's unlocked. That means there's somebody inside. The question is, who?

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for the review Pace-san, REAdre-san and Spade-san, since you guys're reviewing as guest I'll just reply here. And I'm trying to improve my written English language, I'm sorry for my poor grammar since it's never been my strong point, but I'm trying to get it better :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, thanks for the follow/fav/review especially last chaper's reviewer:

 **Spade-san (guest) :**

Here'll you know just who the intruder is xD And unfortunately this chapter end in another (semi) cliffhanger, but I'll try to update on time so I won't leave you _that_ hanged ^^

And I haven't reread this one cause I've been such in a hurry, so I apologize for mistakes beforehand and please tell me so I can fix it.

And so, without further ado, here's next chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** :2634

 **Rate** : T, possible to change as the story develops.

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possible BL/shonen-ai

 **Summary** : His eyes widen. Like a dream come true, the person he misses and wishes to see is before him. The one he wishes to keep smiling, or yelling at him like always. But… What happened? Is it his ears that played on him? Or is it his eyes betraying him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **\- 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Crack-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Drenched and felt cold, Shinichi tries to reach the keys in his pocket with trembling hands as fast as he can. But when he is about to unlock the door, he feels something is wrong. He glances at Kuroba, apparently the ex-thief find it strange too. He's sure he already locks the door before, but now it's unlocked. That means there's somebody inside. The question is, who?

Once again they face each other, giving silent agreement. They sneak inside, being as quiet as possible. Light in the living and the dining room that had been turned on only further their suspicion. But, so far, nothing seems out of place. Things stay the way they were left before, so are the valuable books that placed on the shelf surrounding the place. Didn't the intruder come here to steal? Or maybe he is just uninterested in this room?

Shinichi frowns. They go deeper inside, searching for the intruder. Kaito follows a step behind, no less alert than the detective. He throws his gaze around, tries to spot anything out of place. Even if he's no detective, he's still an ex-phantom thief, and he knows what thieves do when they sneak around. Maybe he stayed there only for some mere days, but he's familiar enough with the house – or at least he remembers _what_ was _where_ – and he hasn't seen anything strange so far.

When they go forward yet again, they've finally found – or heard – something suspicious; a footstep. Somebody's stepping down the stair. Both young man tensed right away, ready to ambush the intruder anytime, or so they've thought, until they hear the intruder's 'voice'.

"Are? Did somebody come in? Aaah, don't tell me Shin-chan's already come home?" female voice is hear followed by faster footsteps. She popped up from behind the wall that separate the stair and the hallway where they're standing, the blond hair stand out through the dim room where the only lighting is a floor lamp beside the stair.

"Mo-Mom?!"

"Shin-chan okaeri!" and with that the blond female, that is none other than Shinichi's Mom, jumps into his son with a crushing hug that almost make both young man fall down. Almost. Because Shinichi was be able to balance himself, barely. And Kaito can only sweatdrop.

"I can't breathe, Mom!" Shinichi grumble, but the youthful ex-actress ignored his son's pleading. She just hugs him tightly, sometimes saying how she misses him and how he has grown up so fast while she's away.

Kaito can only smile bitterly. No matter what parents affection is something he can no longer have.

"Okaeri, Shinichi," a man just come out of the kitchen.

"Dad, you're home too?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since my last time in Japan anyway, I think this is a good change of pace. We're here to meet Kaito-kun as well," the world mystery novelist throw a warm smile at Kaito.

He gladly answers it with another bright smile. It feels like it's been forever since he saw true smile thrown at him, not to mention that kind, warm, parent-like smile. For a moment he feels a tad jealousy toward Shinichi.

"Kuroba Kaito desu. Nice to meet you and pleased to be your acquaintance." He said with a bow, "I'm sorry to trouble you and Shinichi-kun. I'm so thankful of your help, thanks for giving me a place to live even though I'm a mere stranger…"

What he was saying is not just some kind of compliment, that's truly how he feels. He's grateful for Shinichi's sudden invitation, saying that it was his mother who keeps persuading him, and for Kudo-san too for accepting him to live with his son. Even though they know he was a criminal, but they welcomed him, when he doesn't have a family or home to go back.

"Don't say it like that, Kai-chan," scolds Yukiko, hand in hips, "This is the only thing we can do for Toichi-sensei's family."

Her motherly smile reminds him of his own mother, a smile tucked in his lips.

"Thank you, Kudo-san."

"There're 3 Kudos here, you know, Kaito-kun," Yusaku said, all tease.

"A-Ah, right – I'm sorry," Kaito said right away, realizing his mistake. "Now I don't know how to call you guys…"

"Then just call me Onee-chan, Kai-chan!" Yukiko answers, beaming brightly.

"Mom still acts out of her age," Shinichi mumble quietly. Well, not quiet enough, seeing Yukiko glare at him.

"What did you just said, Shin-chan?" Yukiko smiles at his son, giving out murderous aura while at it.

"Geh – N- No, it's nothing, maybe you misheard something?"

Yusaku just laugh it out, like it was perfectly normal for them. Kaito is also smiling, inevitably drowning in the overflowing family warmth they produce.

"Maa maa, just call us Yusaku and Yukiko if you want, Kaito-kun," Yusaku finally decided to intercede, "And no need to be shy, please make yourself at home."

He nods his head, "Aa, once again, Thank you so much, Yusaku-san, Yukiko-san."

"There's really no need for you to thank us, Kai-chan~ By the way, where were you two? Coming home all drenched." Yukiko, that seems have just realized their dripping wet clothes, frown.

"Do you just realized that now, Mom? Even though you've been hugging me while I'm still wet?" Shinichi grumbles.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I've been asking Shinichi to accompany me to pilgrimage," Kaito confess while glances apology at Shinichi.

"Aaah, is that so…," Yukiko nod away, seems to understand it enough with no further explanation needed. "Then hurry up and take a bath, before you guys catch a cold."

And without wasting anymore minutes, Yukiko drag them away to the bathroom, ignoring her son and Kaito's protest in the process.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the two finished take turns in baths and changed clothes – where Kaito borrow Shinichi's yet again due to lack of clothing – the four of them then gather in the dining room, savor dinner that have been prepared by Yukiko.

"How long will you stay this time, Dad, Mom?" Shinichi asks before spooning a mouthful of karage into his mouth.

"We'll stay here only for a week, and then we'll fly to France," Yusaku explains.

"France?" Shinichi raise an eyebrow, "How unusual. What gives?"

"Yusaku is invited to one of novelist award there," Yukiko answer cheerfully, "And it's been a long time since last time we visit Eiffel anyway~"

"Oh," was only Shinichi's brief responds, while Yukiko still blabbing away.

"That's why we're sorry we can't accompany you longer Kai-chan," Yukiko throw guilty gaze at his teacher's son.

"Ah, it's okay, Yukiko-san. I'm used to it. My Mom used to travel all the time too back then," said Kaito with a smile, hinting not to be bothered by it too much, even if he fail to hide his sadness at talking about his mom.

"Ah, Chikage indeed loves to travel around, isn't she?" Yukiko said with a broad smile in her face, reminiscing of her once-best friend.

"Yukiko-san knows my mom?" ask Kaito with a hint of surprise. He remembers that the ex-actress was one of his father disciples, but he didn't know that Shinichi's mother were friends with his mom too.

Yukiko merrily nod, "Of course. When I was still learning from Toichi-sensei back then, we're chatting now and then. Even after that we're still exchanging emails," she explains, "We too have met before aren't we, Kai-chan?"

"Eh? Really? I-I'm sorry I don't quite remember," Kaito said sheepishly.

"Well, it's to be expected remembering how small you were, Kai-chan," Yukiko smiles away even though there's disappointment clearly there. So she hurriedly changed the topic of their talk.

"How about you Dear? You often meet with Toichi-sensei, aren't you?"

"Hm? I guess so…"

"Ne, Kai-chan, maybe the one who give him the name Kaitou KID was Yusaku, you know!" Yukiko said cheerily with broad smile. "It was because Yusaku misread the code 1412 into 'KID', and then the media started to call him the Kaitou KID, hahaha."

Kaito successfully gives a long 'oooooh'. He didn't know that even after owning the name of Kaitou KID all this time.

"Ah, but too bad Shin-chan have never has the chance to meet Chikage nor Toichi-sensei before…"

"I've met him once before, the first Kaitou KID I mean," he says with a shrug.

And that successfully perked up Yukiko and Kaito's curiosity.

"I've met him when I was only a grade-schooler…," and Shinichi tell them his little adventure with Ran, of course without 'unimportant' embarrassing details. Once in a while he glances at his father, who seems to grasp big picture of the story right from the start. And he feels dumb yet again about how he misinterpret the last hint. But, hey, he _was_ a grade schooler.

"But it's interesting isn't it? How Yusaku was the former KID's rival that was Toichi-sensei, and Shin-chan is the current KID's rival which is Kai-chan. Maybe it's because 'fruit fall not far from the tree'? Or maybe you two are soulmate?" Yukiko laugh, the other simply smiles knowing their simple-yet-complicated relationship.

Then the four of them spend the night chatting and exchanging stories, reminiscing their past and catching up to past events where they were busy with each troubles in their own places.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One week passes by so quickly. Shinichi goes to work like always, leave in the morning and come home at night. He's lucky there's nothing big happening that week so he won't have to work overtime. In the afternoon, Yusaku visits his old friends, God know how long since they last meet each other. While Yukiko decided to stay at home with Kaito, chit chatting each other with range of topic that changes every hour. The blond haired woman even shares her collection of photos of Toichi and Chikage with Kaito, who accept it gratefully knowing he doesn't have even a single photo of them because of the fire.

When the night falls, the four of the will gather in the dining room, spending time to chat while enjoying delicious food served by Yukiko. In those quality time Kaito can't help but long for his own family. His father, mother, Jii… all of his closest peoples that have left him years ago. And that's when he'll wear his most cheerful smile and trying his hardest to push back the overflowing tears that threaten to spill out.

When Yusaku and Yukiko took their leave, maybe the one who felt most lonely was Kaito, but he refuses it to shown. Even if they're so kind to him, they're not his family. They're Shinichi's family. Or that's how he tried to convince himself. So keep quiet and walk on his days as normal as he can.

And before he knows it, it's Monday. That day he decided to go out, familiarize himself with his surrounding and do some shopping – with Yukiko's 'allowance', and he remind himself to go get a job soon and return it – for some clothes or something because he'd been borrowing Shinichi's all this time.

He enters one shop after another, interacting with various people on the way. Gradually he feels more like himself, with all the charming sweet talks and ever reliable poker-face on. However, he still feels a gaping hole. Maybe he can accept the death of his mother and Jii, but he can get a certain girl over his head. That noisy girl who usually stay by his side all the time. His childhood friend that happen to be his first love as well.

If only he prevent her from going into his house at that time, then she'll–

And his eyes widen. As if his imagination take a shape in reality, in front of him stood the one who's he been missed, the one who he hopes still be able to smile and yell at him like always.

When she's about to turn around and leave, without thinking whether it's only a sick game of fate or God really granted his one hope, he hurried and go to her side.

"Aoko!" Kaito shouts while raise an arm, attempting to grab her hand before she leave, gone from his side.

She stares at him with shock in her eyes, then she frown, hinting that she feel troubled with what he do. "I'm sorry, how do you know my name? Do I know you?"

A second. Two seconds. Kaito still froze, just stare back at her with dazed eyes. He's left speechless. His brain short-circuited.

Is it his ears that played on him? Or is it his eyes betraying him? No, he's sure that this face and voice is indeed belong to the girl she missed. But that words and confused gaze that speak as if she didn't know him…

"Kuroba–," he hear someone calling his name, but not from the woman in front of him.

He forced his gaze to follow the source of overly familiar voice. That's when he realizes there's someone who had been standing behind Aoko, a manly blond-haired man that seems out of some classic fairy tale.

"Hakuba…," he choked, he don't think he'll meet one more familiar face and not even in his wildest dream he'll found the two of them together. And apparently Hakuba also didn't think that he'll meet Kaito here.

"Oh, is he your friend, Saguru-kun?" her question just answered by tense silence between both young man in front of him.

When Kaito can only stood there in shock, in the corner of his eyes he can see how their fingers entwined each other, then it all become clear to him.

"Oh…," he murmured. That exact moment he hands off Aoko's hand and force a smile to his face. A smile that fails to hide his bleeding heart.

He turns around, attempts to go away from there, leaving them. Before Hakuba place a grip on him.

"Kuroba, wait, I can explain–"

"No need to," he cut him off, "I hope you two are happy now."

Kaito tries to say it sincerely but it still heard as sarcasm even in his ears.

"Oi, Kuroba, don't you want to know what was happened?!" Hakuba tighten his grip on him, but Kaito break it off harshly. Hakuba stare at him, disappointed. But then, he can understand the way Kaito react, "Meet me here when you've changed your mind," said Hakuba gently as he slip in a name card into Kaito's jacket.

But Kaito just play off coldly. Without saying any other word, he steps away from there, while hoping that all of this was just a mere nightmare.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another cliffhanger, I know, bear it with me till next Saturday XD

Matta ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again, thanks for the views, fav, follows and review, especially last chapter's reviewer:

 **Spade-san (guest) :**

I know right, reiei-san herself agree that was Kaito-bullying, haha. But I can't help to like it even more *forgive me Kaito* XD

So, without further ado, here's next chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 3,075

 **Rate** : T, possible to change as the story develops.

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **\- 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Bottle -**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito keeps walking away, each steps makes his pace turn faster. He is running, and keeps running, even though he doesn't know where he's walking anymore. It feels like there's something stuffing down his throat that makes it hard to breathe.

When red is painted in the sky and those street lamps flickering on, Kaito found himself sitting in a riverbank, staring lost at the clear stream he somehow find enticing. He doesn't remember how he ended up near a river, or why he's slumped there. It feels like he was there on auto-pilot while his consciousness was drifting asleep somewhere in the corner of his mind. And now that his mind is back on the right place, he found himself wondering about that certain problem.

It's already dark outside when he found the will to get up. The first thing he does is not finding a way home nor thinking where the heck he strayed, it's to find a vending machine. He's thirsty, and he doesn't want to go home, yet, so… you know. Diving to his pocket in search of any coins, he feels something there. A paper – or a name card to be exact.

Flipping it back, he expects Hakuba's name and contact, but apparently he's wrong. He frowns seeing some artistic letters written in silver ink.

' _Fantasma'_

He ignores the address and the contact number added bellow, more interested in finding what card name was that. He's sure it's not Shinichi's card. Even if it was the detective's, that means it should have been washed along with that freshly-borrowed-from-Shinichi's-wardrobe jacket. And he's also sure he didn't receive any kind of card along the way here. So its means, there's only 1 option left, it's Hakuba's. That blonde must slipped it inside his jacket before he left.

His frown deepens. He'll understand it if Hakuba thrown in his own name card, but this card… Corner of his eyes caught something in the top left of said card, and something clicked inside his head. The glittery wine glass logo that really stands out from black which was the base color of the card makes it all clear for him.

"A bar, huh…," he mumble, more to himself.

Honestly, he has never been to a bar before. He has drunk alcoholic beverages, yes, but not a bar. He was underage, and he didn't want to spend his free time there anyway.

" _Oi, Kuroba, don't you want to know what was happened?!"_ Hakuba's words crossed his mind, _"Meet me here when you've changed your min."_

He weighs up his options. Yeah, he's clearly bothered by what was happened to Aoko. He has some hypothesis about it, but he'll never be satisfied until he knows for sure what happened back there. But in other side, he's afraid. He's afraid to know what have happened to Aoko, he's afraid that Aoko won't remember him anymore, and he's afraid… to know what else will be taken from him.

But in the end, his curiosity wins. It's better to know the truth, no matter how bitter it'll be, it's better that living in an uncertainty, or at least that's what he convince himself. After all he'd been thinking that Aoko was gone, it'll be no different if she doesn't remember him anymore, right? And then his legs continue its stride.

He didn't think that finding a single bar would take that long. Well, what can he say, Ginza is crowded enough, not to mention those overlapping shop signs that spread practically everywhere, make a good forest maze. After nearly half an hour pacing here and there, he finally found sought bar. Located in a corner of Ginza, the bar decorated simple enough, simple wooden door and shop name carved above it, to make anybody just passed it by.

Without wasting any more minutes, he pushes the door open and get inside. He eyes quickly catch a familiar blonde – no matter what that blond is eye catching enough in a normal crowd.

That young man sits in front of a counter with a ruby-like red cocktail. Kaito easily slip through bunch of people that were too busy enjoying their drink at that not too large bar and seated himself beside Hakuba in silence. The blonde turns to his side and seems surprised enough to see him. But that quickly turned to a small smile, relieved it seems.

"Do you have any recommendation? This is my first time in a bar," Kaito said to a bartender in front of him, trying to buy time.

"Of course, Sir. It's my pleasure to serve your first drink," he replied with a smile. "I hope you don't mind a cocktail, Sir?"

Kaito nod, "Aa. It's fine."

The bartender nod in understanding and tell him to wait for a few minutes to prepare his cocktail. Kaito observe each motion with great interest. The 50-60 years old bartender movement was soft and elegant while measuring, mixing and shaking his drink-to-be. It's Hakuba's voice that brings his gaze away from the bartender.

"I'm glad you come, Kuroba."

Kaito throws him a glance, don't want to waste too much time staring face-to-face with the blonde. "I don't have time for your chit chat, just tell me what you want me to hear."

Hakuba set out a heavy sigh, "Okay, if that's what you want. I will tell you everything… And I just hope you will be alright after I finish my story."

Kaito just throw another sharp glare as a sign for him to continue. Hakuba takes a long breather before continuing with what had happened to Aoko.

"Maybe you've known this before, but when your house exploded, Aoko was exposed to said explosion. Fortunately her injuries weren't serious because it seems that your mother have shielded her from the blast by pushing her to the main floor," Hakuba paused for a moment to observe Kaito's expression. Seeing nothing wrong, he added, "Aoko was saved from the big explosion and quite fortunate to just end up with broken bones. But…unfortunately it seems like her head suffer from quite hard impact with a wooden beam as the explosion happened, not to mention the shock received because of the explosion. She has amnesia when she woke up 3 days later. All of her past memories gone."

Hakuba sips at his cocktail, trying to press the bitterness that always comes as he remembers what had happened to her. Mean while, it seems like the bartender has finished making Kaito's drinks.

" _Margarita on the rocks_ for you, Sir."

Kaito seems impressed by his drink, looking at it for a while before sipping it, tasting for the first time how _tequila_ and _cointreau_ mix, amplified by added lime and salt on the rim of the glass… For him, that quite sour cocktail is refreshing, even though he didn't comment anything.

Then Hakuba continue on his story, "When Aoko wake up, she was very unstable, and to prevent it from turning for the worse, her family – everybody close to her – decided to hide anything related to you, Kuroba."

Kaito smile bitterly. Honestly, it wasn't out of his prediction, but still hearing it out loud make it lots worse.

Aoko doesn't remember him. Everybody didn't want Aoko to remember him. Remembering him will only make her sad. It's better for her not to remember him – don't know him. That's what he was saying to himself over and over again, planting that one truth inside him.

"So? What's your relationship with her now?" Kaito feels like a masochist, digging deeper even though he knows he'll only find more bitterness. But his instinct, his heart, doesn't plan to stop before grasping the whole, not fragments, truth.

"We're…," Hakuba seems hesitating, but his choice of words shown their closeness enough, not 'Aoko and I' but 'we'. Kaito feels a laugh will force its way out of him some time now, but he suppress it.

"We're married, 6 months ago."

Oh. He was right again. It's not wrong that he has 400 IQ, isn't he? He has caught sight of that before, a ring of white gold in his ring finger.

"We're getting close after that incident. In the beginning I just want to protect her, help her rehabilitation, and before I know it we loved each other…"

Kaito just listen in silence, as if in ignorance. But a peek closer and it'll shown how hard he's trying to suppress his swirling emotion from how tightly he clench the margarita glass in front of him.

"It's a year ago when I confess to her, and she accepted it. Six months ago we married, and now she's pregnant with our first child."

Then Kaito's eyes widen. In shock, obviously. Not only forgetting him, Aoko's married now, with his ex-classmate no less, with the detective that used to try to capture him, with the man beside him. And know what, Aoko will become a mother. Okay, he regrets asking for more. His broken heart, as he met Aoko who has forgotten him, now without giving more time to heal was kicked and shattered until its fragment become dust.

"Who know we will meet you in our first anniversary, how ironic," Hakuba stopped abruptly and stare at Kaito in all seriousness. "We've finally succeeded in erasing you from Aoko's life and make her life happier, so don't even try to go back and shattered all of our hard work, Kuroba. Don't make her suffer anymore," he said in strict, commanding tone.

But right then Kaito felt like something inside him snaps. He stands up from his stool and gives Hakuba a hard punch right in the face. The blonde – who obviously didn't see it coming – just froze there for a moment, ignoring growing murmurs surrounding them. And when he finally snaps out of it, Kaito cut in.

"Don't think stupid of me," he growl. "Of course I know what should and what I shouldn't do. There's no way I'll make Aoko suffer again, aren't I?! Aa, I will no longer bother you guys, don't worry. But…," Kaito glare hard at him, "don't _ever_ show you face in front of me again."

Hakuba didn't say anything, but the next moment he stand up, place the bill at the counter – enough to cover his and Kaito's drinks – then he step out of there. And even if Hakuba didn't give a glance at him, he didn't miss Kaito's murmur.

"Protect her well."

"Aa."

And the next few hours, Kaito drown himself in alcohol. Beer. Wine. Vodka. He doesn't even remember how many bottles he had drank or when he had lost his consciousness.

Mean while, Shinichi who have to work over time because of a series of kidnapping cases doesn't realize that Kaito didn't come home that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When morning comes – or afternoon, to be exact – he sees the sun already up high in the sky through the opened window panel, with heavy and throbbing headache, thanks to last night bizarre consumption of alcohol. He groans as he cocooned himself, curling to press growing nausea because of the spinning room. Glancing at the bedside table, he sees a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Oh thanks God and whoever left the medicine there as he swallows some pills. Then he lay back, waiting for the medicine to kick in.

When his head feels less throbbing and can think more clearly, he realizes he's in an unfamiliar place. Clearly not his home, or his prison cell, or Shinichi's home. He frowns, trying to remember what was happening last night after Hakuba gone, but he fails.

Then he decided to get off the bed and see for himself. Then he regrets it as he's attacked by other nausea, bigger, right after he stand up. He sprints for the bathroom, that fortunately was easy to found, and throw up all his stomach's insides. This is the worst hangover he ever had and he doesn't think that he'll be drinking any alcoholic drinks soon.

Feeling better, he washes up his face and continues looking around to found out just where he ended up last night. Going downstairs, he sees rows of tables and chairs neatly organized and cupboard filled by bottles of many kind of unknown drinks.

"Ah, yesterday's bar?"

"Oya? You're awake I see…" said someone from under the staircase.

Kaito turn to said voice to find yesterday's old and friendly bartender's smiling face.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry to bothering you," Kaito said while bowing apologetically.

The bartender just chuckles, "No problem, young man, this is not the first time happened."

"You can just kick me out last night, no need to lend me a place to sleep here. What if I was a bad guy that wants to steal or wreck up your bar?" Kaito ask with a frown, it's not that he's ungrateful, he's just plain curious.

That graying haired old man just laughs again. "But in the end you didn't do anything to my bar, right? Seeing you last night made me can't just throw you out. I've take a look in your pockets – I'm sorry for that – but I don't see any contact information nor cell phone, so I just let you rest here."

The bartender still gives a warm smile, while Kaito just feels touched by that man kindness even though they were a stranger.

"Thank you very much," Kaito said finally, a small smile tucked in his lips.

The old bartender just nod in response of his gratitude. "You haven't eaten yet, aren't you? Do you want to have breakfast? Well, even though it's noon already, hahaha."

Kaito was about to politely reject, doesn't want to trouble the kind man any longer, when his stomach answer the question for him. Embarrassed, he feels his cheek blushing while the bartender just laughs away. Finally the two of them have breakfast while chatting and sometimes laughing. Kaito's grateful for the distractions even for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mean while in Beika, Shinichi was chasing after kidnappers that slyly using the crowd to distract the police officers. They can still use the tracker, until the kidnappers moves the money to another bag, render the tracker lying uselessly in the old bag. Quite smart.

It's nearly 3 hours running until they decided to change their strategy. Shinichi rack his brain, trying to think of the kidnappers' possible move and its percentage. Unfortunately, his sleep lacking brain – he only sleeps for about 15 minutes last night – and stamina depletion was getting into him making him hard to concentrate. It's only after 1 hour later that they found said kidnappers escape route and continue their chase.

Finally they succeed arresting the kidnappers and secure the victims. Well, reality can't always goes as smooth as they want, right? His arm was stabbed when one of the kidnappers tried to flee, but fortunately not as deep as it should be because he was able to evade it in the last moment. But still it hurts. He then asks his senior for permission to go home first to change his clothes before going back to HQ to finish his report. Sometimes being a police can be tiring.

When he arrives at home, he was surprised not to find Kaito there. Last breakfast's sandwiches have gone untouched. Does it means Kaito didn't come home last night? Or did he eat out? Doesn't want to continue his bad thoughts, Shinichi decided to let it go and eat the leftover sandwich, washes his face, changes his clothes and go back to the Beika Police Headquarters.

And when he's finally home, the sun is long gone, the front door left unlocked, that means Kaito's home. Oh thanks God, he thought. But then he frowns, the living room – where Kaito usually spend his evening while reading his book collection or just watching TV – is dark, there's only light from the turned on TV and smell of alcohol that quite thick in the air.

"Kuro –"

His words cut off when he feels somebody pushing him, making his back hits the wall hard. He feels hands on his arms, holding him in place, and making him involuntary groan as his fresh injuries being pressed by those grabbing hands. He tries to focus his eyes through the darkness of the room to scan the figure in front of him. He's not surprised to find Kaito there, his blue orbs seems darker with unknown emotion. And he can clearly smell the alcohol from him.

"Let me go, Kuroba," Shinichi hisses away.

"Nee, Shin, are you gonna leave me alone too?"

"…ha?" was only respond he can think of. He really doesn't understand what Kaito had just saying or what had made him said that sudden – and absurd, no matter what he thinks – question. And he gets more and more confused as Kaito suddenly decided to join their lips.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I first read this, the first thing flashed in my mind was, ' _Finally! Kaishin spotted!'_ There's warning for the BL already, so I hope nobody offended by this development, hahaha.

And I wanna ask something, is twice update a week too fast for you guys? I mean nobody complains when a story updated fast, but there are about 14 chapters in the original and the author said we're near to the ending. So I was wondering whether most of you want to savor the story slower as in once a week or as usual as in twice a week, and I'll be grateful for the rest in between *slap* Well, I'm hoping for some responds and if there's nobody urgently needed a twice update a week, I'll update on Saturday starting next week. :D

So, I'll see you guys next week *be it Wednesday or Saturday* LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again guys, thanks for the views, favs, follows and review, especially last chapter's reviewer:

 **Spade-san (Guest):**

Thanks for reviewing again, it makes me want to finish translate next chapter as fast as possible ^^

And it's truly some development back there, isn't it? But unfortunately, this chapter will be more serious and… ok, no spoiler, please just read on xD

Anyway, here's next chapter as promised~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,694

 **Rate** : M, for alcohol and slightly suggestive adult theme.

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC; alternate timeline; chara(s) death; possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **\- 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Shake -**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi feels a pair of unknown lips crashing into his and bubbles of strange feelings surfaced up, spreading into his whole body. No, it's not like this is his first kiss or something, but this just feels different. Like, this is hotter, more dominating – red flared up across his cheeks when he realizes just what the hell he had been thinking. He musters up all of his remaining energy and panicky pushes Kaito away, make the young man in front of him sway back and tumble down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kaito?!" Shinichi snapped, reflexively wiped out his mouth with his sleeves, trying to wipe away the strange sensation in vain.

Still glaring holes at Kaito, Shinichi's getting more and more concerned at how the other man just sit down with no care for the world. He just hang his head down, he can still get some mumbles like 'don't remember' and 'Hakuba bastard' and some other things he can't make up. Shinichi frowns; he doesn't understand how the ex-thief seems more depressed than the first day they live in together. Hesitating, he slowly creeps closer and tries to pat Kaito on the shoulder – right when the ex-thief suddenly stands up. It makes Shinichi flinches and takes a step back, guards up.

"Oi, I won't think twice to punch you if u dares to do something strange again," he swore.

But Kaito ignores him. He takes a step closer, 2 steps, 3 steps, and then he unexpectedly collapse, unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kaito wakes up, it's morning again. But this time he's in his bedroom – or Shinichi's guestroom to be exact – and his hangover are not as bad as the night before. He vaguely remembers that this time he'd only emptied 4-5 bottles of beer. So he decided to gets up and goes to the kitchen, grab a glass of water and asks Shinichi – he heard the coffee maker's turned on which means Shinichi's in the kitchen – whether he has any headache medicine or not.

"Good morning, Shin. Do you have any headache medicine?" he greet as he enter the kitchen, fingers massaging his temple to reduce the headache even for a bit. He, however, doesn't miss how said detective's shoulder grows tense when he hears his greeting, which makes him raise his eyebrow.

"I think there's some medicine in the second drawer of the first cabinet from left," he answered, still doesn't turn back to face Kaito.

Kaito says his thanks, open said drawer and easily find the medicine. Then he grabs nearest glass in the shelf, fills it with water and gulps the medicine down with it. Finally Kaito decided to sit down in the dining table where Shinichi had been seated there first with his cup of morning coffee.

"No coffee for me?"

"Make it yourself," Shinichi said right away. Somehow he seems more tense than usual.

Kaito, who's already familiar with Shinichi's hostility, just laugh it off as he gets up to make his own coffee. His headache was subsiding bit by bit and he begins to remember about what had happened last night.

He was going home from Kawahara-san's – the old bartender and _Fantasma_ 's owner – place when his depression phase two started. It's because he accidentally saw Aoko and Hakuba as they were coming out from one of the many clothing shops in Ginza. He regretted not taking Kawahara-san's offer to rest in his place for a bit longer.

In the end he hurriedly turn back and went home though another route, stopped by a passed _konbini_ and spend his remaining changes for more cans of beer. Ah, maybe he really drank more than 5 cans of beer. Right when he was home, he drunk his ass away with no care for the world. He turned the TV on just to disrupt the intoxicating silence, just to drive away clock's painful ticks. And when he's in his last can, he heard a door being opened.

That time he was so out of it because of the beer and hic chaotic feelings made him do things without thinking. So when Shinichi came in, and refused to answer his questions, his fear of being abandoned yet again by his closest people drove him to–

"–I kissed him," he unconsciously blurted that part out as his grips on the cup of coffee loosen and make it fall down on the table with a clank. Fortunately, the cup doesn't break, only spilling half of the coffee inside. That hot coffee stained the light blue linen table cloth and his arm, which successfully pulls him away from his thoughts.

Shinichi gives him a glare for staining his table cloth, but then he looks away again. Vaguely, he catches tints of red spreading in the detective's face.

"I'm sorry, Shin, about last night…," he tried to apologizes, thinking of some excuses that can logically explains his behavior last night. But apparently he fails. Even he himself doesn't know why he behaves like _that_ last night, so how can he explain it to other people? So he doesn't say anything. Suddenly very interested in the stain in the table cloth.

"Forget it," in the end Shinichi is the one who broke the silence. "You were drunk last night, so you didn't realize what you were doing."

Kaito lifts his head up a little. He sees the detective in front of him with _that_ gaze as if he's a child who had been found out hiding an adult magazine under his bed, or so Shinichi thinks. Kaito's about to apologize again, but he freezes up when he sees bandages peeking from under Shinichi's shirt sleeve. His body tenses. His gaze locked at the bandage in Shinichi's arm.

"Shin, that… Is that from last night? Did I hurt you?" slowly his gaze shifted to hold Shinichi's blue orbs. Panic, concern and guilt clearly emitted from his eyes.

"Ha?" Shinichi squinted his eyes, trying to get what the young man in front of him was talking about before he realize the ex-thief was talking about his injury.

"Ah, this. Not your fault. It's all because of my own carelessness at work," he explains calmly as he sips at his black coffee again.

Even after hearing it's not his fault, Kaito can't say he is relieved. There's no way he can be relieved knowing his kind host is injured, right?

"What kind of injury? Have you checked it in the hospital? Have it been sterilized yet? You'd better take a day off today," he says with a frown.

Shinichi stares at him quizzically for a moment then he chuckles. "You're behaving like a mother hen. It's just a scratch, no need to go to the hospital. And I've cleaned it, don't worry."

"Are you sure? You do know it'll be bad if it's get infected, right?" Kaito seems unsatisfied by Shinichi's answer. He'd get up from his chair already and is standing beside the detective to see the injury with his own eyes.

"Kaito!" Shinichi yelps involuntary, afraid that Kaito will do something strange again when the young man grips his arms and undo the bandage. After seeing that it is really just some minor injury, and have been washed right, Kaito gives out a heavy sighs.

"Don't make me worry like that, Shin," he finally says.

"I've already said I'm fine, why are u still worried?" Shinichi protests, tries not to roll his eyes off in annoyance. "What about you? You didn't come home last night and made me worry."

Kaito seems a bit tensed up, remembering last night incident and all the reasons why he didn't come home.

"Sorry, something happened… and I didn't have the time to contact you," that's the only excuse he can thinks of. He still doesn't want to tell anybody about last night, there's nothing they can do to change it after all.

He heard Shinichi let out a snort and get up from his chair, 2 empty cups in hands, while heading for the kitchen sink.

"Do you have any cell phone?" he asks while washing both cups away.

Kaito who'd seated back in his own chair turns his head to Shinichi, "Nope. My old phone's long dead. And nobody will contact me anyway."

"For now, yea, but I'm sure you'll need it later. At least it'll make it easier for you to contact me when something comes up and you won't be coming home, vice versa."

Kaito seems to weighing his offer before finally nodding, "I think you're right. I'll do it then."

"Good," Shinichi answer briefly but satisfied. Then as he finished washing the cups and places it back in the shelf, he goes toward the door, heading out.

"Where're you going? Work?" Kaito frowns, gaze following Shinichi.

"Aa. I haven't even finished last night's case report yet," Shinichi says without even stopping.

"Even when you're injured, how diligent of you," Kaito grumbles, "Ah, tonight I'll be late so no need to wait for me!"

"Where are you going to wander off?"

"How crude, so just you know, I'll be going to work."

"Stealing?" Shinichi asks skeptical.

"Hey, I'm retired in that department."

Kaito doesn't know whether Shinichi heard him or not, and even if Shinichi heard him and responds, he won't hears it. They're busy in their own morning routine. Even then, somehow, they've feel a little bit closer now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Shinichi really finds his house empty as he comes home from work. Kaito is working at _Fantasma_ on Kawahara-san's offer; coincidentally one of his employees was retired a few days ago. So he decided to drown in his work instead of pondering over his broken heart. Well, he is skilled in interaction department since long time ago. It's not hard for him to adapt and befriend his new co-workers. And he's starting to get interested in the art of bartending, even when his skill is, of course, still low compared to his co-workers who'd received their education in bartending and have been on the department for far longer than he is. After all that bar is quite famous, even if the place is not that large, so it's only natural to find some high skilled bartender in this place.

And somehow, he's starting to do magic again. It's indeed just some minor tricks, but it's enough to make his audience amazed. Only in a few days and gossips about his show have spread, attracting many young women to come and see the 'handsome magician who works as a waiter in _Fantasma' –_ or so they said.

And when Shinichi first knew about him working at _Fantasma_ , it's purely accident. That time Shinichi and his fellow officers were celebrating a wedding of one of their friends. And of course when he's ordered to bring their orders to their table, he's surprised to find Shinichi there.

"Kuroba?!" was Shinichi's first reaction upon seeing him. Kaito himself gaped for a moment there, truthfully he doesn't even remember who else was sitting there.

"Shin? What're u doing here?"

A second later he realized how stupid his question was. Anybody who comes to a bar should've wanted to drink, right?

"So, you're working here, eh?" Shinichi asked back, ignoring Kaito's stupid question.

"So it seems," Kaito answered with a big grin. "Here's your wine," he said as he placed the last bottle at their table. And then with a 'pop', a red rose appeared in his hand, "And please enjoy yourself."

He left the rose at the table and stepped away. He took a glance back and saw Shinichi smiled from the corner of his eyes. Maybe the detective was reminiscing from when he was chasing Kaitou KID? Who knows? But he was sure he'd succeed to trouble Shinichi with series of question from his fellow female officer who was interested in him, and that made him smiled in satisfaction.

It's almost been 2 months since then, and so far Kaito enjoy his new job. There's only one shortage though, this work makes he has only so little time to meet Shinichi. How could he not, seeing he comes home late at night when Shinichi's asleep and goes to work when Shinichi's not come home from work yet, while the detective goes to work when Kaito has just went to bed and comes home when he's working.

Even though they're living under the same roof, email and some short call are their only communicator now, be it only to tell Kaito to go shopping when they're short on groceries or to take the trash out when Shinichi forgot to do so in garbage-pick-up days. And sometimes Kaito asks Shinichi to bring his forgotten wallet at home to the bar, which he treats Shinichi to _Fantasma_ 's best cocktail later. And even if he'll never admits it, sometimes he purposely left his wallet at home only for Shinichi to come see him at the bar later.

One day, when the autumn wind is blowing, Kaito is cleaning up the counter when he heard Kawahara-san called for him. Then, right away, he approached the old man who is his boss too. Apparently somebody's standing beside him, even though the bar shouldn't be open yet. The solemn man only gives a nod in reply to Kaito's smile.

"What's wrong, Kawahara-san?" he asks as he stand in front of the owner of _Fantasma_.

"This man is looking for you, Kuroba-san." He says as he point at the man beside him. Then said man take out something from his breast pocket and show it to Kaito. Ah, police badge. No wonder he feels like he has meet the man before, must be one of Shinichi's friend that's coming here with him before. But, what's with the formality?

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, Kuroba-san. You're living with Kudo-kun, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replied briefly, wondering what trouble makes the man looking for him and what it has to do with Shinichi.

"Do you know where Kudo-kun might be right now?"

That makes him raise an eyebrow. "No. But he should be at his office around this hour, no?"

That man gives out a heavy sigh, clearly disappointed with his answer. The man put away his badge before replying, "Yes, usually. But Kudo-kun hasn't returned to the HQ since yesterday afternoon."

Kaito's countenance is turning tense. He feels something bad is coming.

"We've been to his house but it's empty. When is the last time you've meet him, Kuroba-san?"

"I don't really remember when," Kaito said honestly, "We've never really meet at home. He's working when I'm home and vice versa, and a few hours we're both at home we spent our time sleeping. You polices don't have holiday in weekend and so my job here in this bar. So, that's it," Kaito hives a shrug. "Have you tried his phone yet?"

"Yes, of course that's the first thing we've done," Kaito relieved finding no offense in the man tone about his question – that seems stupid in second thought, they're detectives, of course they know what to do in situation like these, "Unfortunately, we've lost contact with him since yesterday's lunch break. We've been hoping that he'll at least tell you where he'll be going, but it seems we've been wrong."

"Wait, do you mean… Shinichi's missing?"

And oh, Kaito really doesn't like this.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Thanks for the keeps following my translation ^^

Today is kinda chaotic for me so I'm sorry for updating kinda late (tho it's still Saturday here, hahaha) and I've not reread this and thus I apologize in advance for my scrambling grammar X_X

So, without any further ado, here's the next chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 3,125

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC, alternate timeline, chara(s) death, possible BL/shonen-ai, some OCs to support the story (as figurants)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **\- 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Sin –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Kaito's POV]**

"Kudo-kun hadn't come back since yesterday afternoon."

Since I heard that sentence, I have really bad feelings. I can tell that my heart is beating faster, anxious. Shinichi has never disappeared without a trace, if he thought he won't come home that night, he'll at least gave me a message of something. But I don't even know that he didn't come home last night.

I check my cell phone again, hoping that I some miss emails or messages from Shinichi, but there's really no message from him. I try again, searching in my memory for any sign from Shinichi that I might overlook, but the result is nil. Nothing's changed in the house, even the number of sandwiches – dinner's leftover as well as my breakfast menu – is the same. I should've realized that Shinichi hasn't come home that night, and yea, I should start looking for him now.

"Is Shinichi in the middle of some case?" I ask the police who seem like have just pocketing his phone.

"No, we have just finished a kidnapping case yesterday and only need to finish its report now. That's why it's strange that he's missing like this."

I frown yet again. Why is he missing even though he's handling no ongoing case? Did he witness some crimes and come running to solve it just like that, without even calling the police? No, he won't make the mistake – I've heard it from Yukiko-san – twice. So, why is he missing? Wait, don't tell me–

"–he found something strange in the report and went to investigate," I said, still holding the police's gaze.

Apparently he needs few moments to understand what I mean.

"Yes, I think that's possible," he said finally, "still, he should've told us–"

"Yeah, except there's something bad happened and he's in no condition to call anybody. Can you tell me about that case you've solved?" I cut him impatiently.

That police detective stare at me with displeased expression, "We cannot discuss about the case with civilians."

After a long time unpracticed, I slam down my poker-face. I stare at him calmly, hiding my impatient that urge me to just get out of here and begin sweeping every nook cranny of the city looking for him.

"Oh, come on. You must know well about my past, don't you? Even if you refuse to give me the details about your case I'll just stole it from the station," I said half threatening, with a polite smile keep plastered on my face.

"Your past is all the more reason why I refuse to share information with you. After all you might misuse that information, or you might even be the one behind all of this mess," he stares in distrust.

I snort. "Well, I'm sorry but, in all honesty, your assumption sound really foolish. I've live with Shinichi for months. And if I, say, plan to do something bad, there's no way that one detective might overlook it," I said while flapping my hand airily as if to dismiss the stupid argument.

That police detective who's higher than me by some mere centimeters glares at me. He knows what I was saying is right, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it.

"So, what is your decision, Mr. Detective? Don't be wasting time when Shinichi's life might be in danger," I stare at his eyes, demanding some answer.

That man clucked his tongue in annoyance before turning back and said, "Follow me."

I can't help but smile victoriously when I heard that.

"Kawahara-san, I'm sorry but it seems I won't be coming to work today," I said as I hurriedly follow the detective out. I can see Kawahara-san nods, his expression is a mix of confusion, worry and understanding.

"Be careful, Kuroba-kun," he said as I step out of the bar. I just give a nod back.

Riding Shiratori-san's car, we go to the Beika Police Headquarter right away. Without wasting any time, I ask them to let me see Shinichi's report. And so here I am, in front of Shinichi's desk. His report is nearly finished, it presents the case's details neatly. Very Shinichi-like, if you ask me.

As Shiratori-san explained inside the car, there're 3 victims in this case, all Nachi Takahiro's children, a quite famous businessman. The first kidnapping case happened when Nachi's third daughter was going home from school. As usual, she's picked up by family's private driver, but they're ambushed midway by stranger and later, Shibata-san, the driver, was found locked in the trunk after being sedated unconscious by the kidnapper. In place of the daughter was a demand letter from the kidnapper and a parsley leaf, which assumed to be stuck in the suspect's clothes and then so left in there.

The second kidnapping happened because Nachi-san didn't grant the kidnapper's demand not to contact the police, or so it said by a letter placed in the second daughter's locker room in her ballet studio, with a sage leaf slipped below. Even the first daughter didn't slip pass the kidnapper clutches. She who's always locking herself in her painting studio in the campus found missing with a ransom letter glued to her unfinished painting.

"Have you solved the leaves' meaning?"

"The police decided that those leaves were unrelated to the kidnapping case and only accidentally get in the crime scene, seeing as there are many trees there."

"But it seems that Shinichi thought otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"If he really thinks that those were unrelated to the case then he won't write it in his report, right?"

I can feel their sharp gaze on me but I ignore it and continue my explanation.

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme… They're 4 famous herbal names in Old English and it's said that they can repel demons. There are even songs and famous phrases based on them."

"But there are only 3 kidnapping cases and 3 leaves…," Shiratori added with sour face, seems knowing where all of this are heading to, "Don't tell me there is fourth kidnapping case…"

"Most likely. And I think Shinichi also thought the same, that's why he go."

"But we've already caught the kidnapper!" that middle aged police seems restless, "Abe Yoshiki, 35 years old. He's a heavy drinker who has just lost his job. He's often loitering near Nachi's residence and thought that he'll get lots of money kidnapping his daughter. He'd even admitted it."

"How can he know when and where his victim was?" I listen to his explanation while keep using Shinichi's computer, searching for additional data which made Shinichi make his move.

"He was doing some stakeout from some days ago."

Finally I find what I want in Shinichi's browser's history. "Shiratori-san, please take a look at this," I said interrupting his explanation about the kidnapper admission.

He looks displeased to be interrupted but he still closing in to the monitor, reading article displayed there.

"Nachi Takahiro's Scandalous Affair?" he read the title aloud with an eyebrow raised.

I just nod briefly, "This is an article from years ago, and seems like this is not his first or his last. If we assume not all of this affair is a bluff, then it's possible for him to have other children from his affairs."

"And you think that this child of his might be subject of our last kidnapping case?" he asked with tone that clearly imply his doubt.

"Yes, its possibility is not 0%."

He stares at the monitor for a moment, weighing his options.

"I'll try to interrogate Abe again," he said finally.

"Aa, please do," I stand up from Shinichi's chair, "Thank you for letting me see Shinichi's report."

"Where are you going?" he asks ignoring my gratitude and staring at me with suspicion.

"Looking for Shinichi, of course. You arrest the kidnapper right after granting his ransom, don't you? Then I doubt he has anything to do with Shinichi's disappearance."

I hurriedly step away to get out of the HQ, but I stopped in the front door because some idea just popped inside my head, "Can you find Shinichi's location though his phone's GPS?" I stared straight at Shiratori-san, some other officers who heard my question stared at agape at me but I ignore them. What I do not expect is some answer that can be heard from somewhere beside me.

"Kudo-kun's last GPS signal detected in area 51 the night before, but now it's undetectable. It's may be possible that his phone is dead or even broken," said a female police who brings a clipboard where she reads that data from.

"Can you tell me its location?" I ask as I, obviously, don't know where 'area 51' is.

The female officer – whom I remember her coming with Shinichi and the group at last bar outing – makes some eye contact with Shiratori-san, asking for permission, then she finally says my much needed address as she got a nod from Shiratori-san who has the higher rank.

"I'll send some officers to investigate the area. Don't do anything reckless before we got there," said Shiratori-san.

I just give him a nod before dashing to said location. I'm not a part of the police forces so obviously I don't need to wait for their order to move out, and they can't stop me anyway.

Shinichi hadn't come back since yesterday lunch time. That means he'd been missing for about 24 hours. His last phone signal detected last night. I don't even know whether he'd still be there or not. With the perpetrator – of course I assume there's other perpetrator involved beside that Abe person – still unclear, thus limit predictable move.

I can't stay optimistic and assume that Shinichi have found out who the culprit was and was snooping around to find a chance to arrest the culprit, because if that's what happened then there's no excuse for him to go missing for about a whole day without informing at least his division. And the worst assumption is he's dead. No, Shinichi's not that weak. I doubt he'll die that easily. All I need to focus now is to find him, A.S.A.P, and that thought make my leg run faster.

Apparently that address refers to an abandoned warehouse complex. Many separated buildings – that was used to store all kind of things – clearly neglected and rust away with time. Really a suitable place for a criminal to hide. I carefully step ahead, avoiding open platform and choose to sneak in thought shadow of the buildings. That's when I saw a car driving away from the northernmost warehouse. That glossy car seems really stand out in this rusty place.

'Bingo', I smirk as I saw the speeding car. I let the car drive past me before I quickly go to where that car has come out from.

That northernmost warehouse doesn't look any different with the other buildings. Peeled wall paint, rusting steels, dusty broken windows. The difference is some silhouettes of men that can be seen lying inside.

"Shin!" I unintentionally shout quite loud when I recognize the handcuffed man with some dried blood stained his shirt as the person that I seek.

He lowly groans, seems like bearing pain as he tried to lift his head to where my voice comes from.

"…Kuroba?" his pain lidded eyes seems widen as he recognize my face. I ignore his respond, breaking in though the window, and cross that nearly empty room quickly. Asking 'are you okay?' seems inappropriate in a situation like this, seeing as how clearly his injuries are, so of course he's not fine. I'm just relived to find him alive.

"What are you doing here, Kuroba?" he asks me as I finished unlocking his cuff, which of course was a child play with my reputation and experience as Kaitou KID.

"That's my line, what are you doing missing for a whole day and taken as a hostage all beaten up? You made me worried! Aren't you the one going around saying that it's bad not coming home without telling anybody?" I yell at him. I tried to make my voice come out as normal as I can and neutralize my chaotic emotions – worry, angry, relief – but I don't know whether it is working or not.

Shinichi rubs at his wrist, trying to soothe the sore away as the handcuff was biting to his skin. He mumbles some apology with gaze all over but me, but I think he's sincere. I just huff heavy sigh.

"So, how come you get captured? Don't tell me you recklessly follow them while trying to figure out who's the fourth victim?"

This time Shinichi's stare straight at me, surprised and confused. Well, he seems surprised that I know about his case. Or maybe because my assumption's right? That expression of his quickly fades away as he throws his gaze across the room, where a child can be seen cowered in fear between dusty boxes.

"Nachi Takahiro's son from one of his affair. He's forcefully taken away from his mother when he was just a baby and placed in an orphanage by his birth father," for a moment there he throw a cold glance at Nachi Takahiro who's lying somewhere further inside with hand and ankle tied up, his bruises seems a lot more worse compared to Shinichi's.

'Then why is than innocent child get involved in this mess?' I thought.

And as I reading my thoughts, Shinichi continues his explanation. "The culprit of this kidnapping case is… the family private driver whose true identity is older brother of that child's mother," Shinichi staggering away to the crying child's side, "His sister died two years ago because she's depressed after being separated from her child, and since then the brother started to searching for the man who was responsible for his sister's death as well as looking for his long lost nephew. The kidnapping case of the other 3 Nachi-san's daughter was only a decoy to make him go to the orphanage where he left his son was. And of course, Shibata Hirofumi was already waiting for him there when he arrived."

"Sounds like a crime that have been planned for years, huh…"

"Aa. He invites somebody who can be his partner-in-crime as well as diversion without telling him his identity, which proofed easy with some money bribe. Those leaves he left at the crime scene was his sign, as if he wanted to repel demon from them, which in his eyes, Nachi-san was the demon."

The 4 years old boy curl tighter when he sees Shinichi approaches him. He doesn't stop struggling as the detective hold him up. Ah, must be hurt being kicked and punched in that state, even by children. That child is scared, it's normal for him to wailing that hard. And apparently Shinichi understood as he doesn't show any of his pain. I was about to help him when his voice stopped me.

"Kuroba, please untie Nachi-san. We have to hurry and get out of here before he comes back," he said as he glances at me, his hands still busy holding the struggling child.

I just give him a nod and approach the older man. Fortunately I always bring my pocket knife so I don't need to untie the knots that tied him up.

"Are you always this reckless, Shin? Why can't we even reach you thought the phone?"

"Ha? Oh, sorry, I forgot that my phone is still in silent mode, I even turned off the vibration, so I kinda don't know that I got some miscalls."

I throw the detective a deadpan glace as if saying 'are you kidding me?!', and he just give me sheepish smile as an apology. And that's when I caught some shadow lurking behind the door, and something shining under the sun that now leans more to the west. Remembering the sun coordinate and the angle where that flashes of light coming from, the target is…

"Shin, watch out!"

Fortunately Shinichi ducked right at the last moment. He slide back to hide behind the boxes right when the bullet's being fired. Nachi's body that I propped up trembles seeing the man's face, he starts to mumble something incoherent because of the growing fear. I try hard to pull him to hide behind other boxes.

"Who the hell are you?!" he forcibly open the warehouse door and point his gun at me who fails to hide in time. "I plan to go back and take the boy away before finished you guys off, and here I found another rat trying to free that demon," that man stares hard at me, "Stay away from that demon! What are you saving him for, huh?!"

"Give it up, Shibata Hirofumi-san! If you stop now this case will only be charged as an attempt of murder!" Shinichi said loud and clear. It seems he decided to show himself after he persuaded the boy to hide. Unfortunately, I don't think he can persuade this man that has already taken by hatred.

And sure enough, the man burst out laughing instead. He walks closer with gun still pointed at us alternately.

"For me finishing that damn demon is more important! If only he doesn't exist, my sister won't die! Why are you siding with that scumbag that uses his money and power to tempt women to his bed! That's absurd! You, stay away from him!"

His gunpoint moves at me. I was about to buy time by granting his command when Nachi grabs at my arm hard thus I can't draw away from him. I try not to click my tongue in annoyance at his cowardice.

"He got nothing to do with this–"

"Shut up!"

Shinichi's argue is cut off as that man – who's growing more and more furious as time ticks by – shout.

"If he's defending that demon, then he's the same as that demon!"

Uh – oh, this is getting worse.

With one swift move, he cocked the pistol safety and pulls the trigger.

" –KAITO!"

Dor.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again guys, thanks for all the view, fav, follow and reviews so far. Hmm, nothing to say here, so, let's just go to the new chapter, shall we? :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,600

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC, alternate timeline, chara(s) death, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **\- 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Day –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito stares at the gun muzzle that's pointed right in front of his face as his brain tries to found several ways to escape from Nachi's clutching grips while avoiding surely upcoming tin bullet.

From the corner of his eyes he can sees Shinichi's running to his side. He doesn't even know just where the energy that's required to do that comes from, seeing as the detective's tired and all beaten up.

" –KAITO!"

Shinichi shouts his name, hand unravels to try and push him out of the harm way, but unfortunately, he's still some steps apart from the ex-famous phantom thief.

Dor.

And sure enough, not even a second later and the gun fired loudly.

Red smeared. Screams ruptured. Nachi shook hard in fear as he pee himself out of shock disgracefully. But Kaito is still standing straight, even with smudge of blood that can be seen in his sleeve. The bullet only grazed his arm, it seems.

Meanwhile, the one who screams and groans painfully is Shibata. A bullet lodged in one of his legs, and the gun which he was pointing at Kaito before is laying uselessly near him. How? There's only one answer, _sniper_. Looks like the police have the place surrounded, apparently, as the next second the task force come bursting in. Shibata who's already powerless can be arrested easily, while Nachi had faint unconscious first.

"Finally," Shinichi grumbled lowly, but with a relief pictured clearly in his face. As he know that his fugitive has been arrested, his adrenalin receding, and his adrenalin-high body starts to felt tired and his injuries sore. His body sways backward, unable to keep standing straight. He can feel his conscious fading away, until it falls into the darkness.

Fortunately, Kaito who's aware of his host condition – or waiting for it to happen, apparently – catch him in time before his body can touch the ground.

"Shinichi! Oi, where's the ambulance?! Shinichi must be taken to the hospital immediately!"

Hearing his shouts, the paramedics hurriedly come and take Shinichi into one of the awaiting ambulances, while Nachi is being taken to the other ambulance. Kaito insists to join the detective in his ambulance, ignoring his bullet graze injury which is still bleeding out. Well, but of course the paramedics inside are not as ignorant as him. They clean and bandage Kaito's wound up after they're done checking Shinichi and give him first aid.

As the ambulance drove away in a fortunately quite deserted road, Kaito keeps praying that the detective that lays unconscious in front of him doesn't suffer any grave injuries.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Shinichi opens his eyes again, the porcelain white walls and IV tube that connected to one of his arm gave away easily that he is in hospital. He groans slightly, feeling sore all over his body. That's when he caught a sight of wild haired someone come in. Their eyes meet, and for a moment, the young man just stands frozen on the hallway, before he broke into a wide grin.

"Shinichi! You're awake?!"

"As you can see," Shinichi shrugs nonchalantly, which he regrets almost instantly as he groans when the pain attacks him.

Kaito winces as he sees that, "It'd be better for you not to move around for a while, Shin. You have two broken bones, a fracture, not to mention other bruises and stitches. Just what he has done to you to make you this beat up, huh?"

Apparently Shinichi ignores Kaito's yell as his mind is busy thinking of something entirely different, such as that warm and puffy cup of coffee in his bedside table. Its delicious aroma is enchanting his sense of smell since Kaito come in minutes before. And from then on his gaze is still on the paper cup he knows well must be where that heavenly smell comes from.

Kaito, felt ignored by Shinichi, follows the detective gaze and then lets out a sigh, "Really, is coffee more interesting than your body condition, Shin?"

Only after hearing that then Shinichi shift his gaze to the ex-thief, "How many days was I unconscious?"

"Two days. You made me worry, you know."

"That's means it's been 4 days since my last cup of coffee," he grumbles.

Kaito can't help but rolls his eyes at his host antics, "So that's what you were thinking about, eh…," he reluctantly pick the cup up and offer it to Shinichi, "No sugar, your favorite."

Shinichi raise an eyebrow as he eyed the cup of coffee in front of him suspiciously, "Since when do you drink coffee black? I thought you hated it."

"Since you're hospitalized," he grumbles, "So, do you want it or not? It's nearly check up time and I'm sure they won't allow you to drink it later."

Many questions swirls inside the detective's mind about that, but apparently, the coffee seems more important at the moment. He sips at the black substance slowly, careful not to burn his tongue, well…, black coffee really is the best.

"If something happen because of it, I won't take any responsibilities, you hear me?"

That sentences makes Kaito be rewarded with a death glare from the detective, but said ex-thief just laugh it off, so the detective decided to ignore him and continue sipping his coffee blissfully.

"By the way, don't you have work today, Kuroba?"

"Yesterday you called me Kaito and now you're back to Kuroba? Oh, c'mon Shin…," Kaito make a mock hurt face, "am I still a stranger to you?"

Now it's Shinichi's turn to snort in annoyance. "So, why are you here, _Kaito_? Have a day-off?" Shinichi asks again, with an intentional emphasis on the other young man's first name.

Kaito gives a wide and victorious grin, "I quit," he answer casually. But looks like Shinichi can't accept the news all casual.

"You what?"

"I quit, Shin," he repeats, "Kawahara-san already has 2 new employees, so I don't think my help is needed anymore. But he said I can do magic shows in his bar, if I wanted to. Kawahara-san really is a nice person."

"That doesn't answer my question," Shinichi stares hard at Kaito, as if wanted to unravel him. Well, what can he says? For Shinichi to take his reason just like that? No way. He's a detective after all, more over one of the best that he ever meets.

"Working in a bar just doesn't suit me, I think. I want to try looking for other job."

"Looking for? Did you quit before getting new job?" the detective stares at him in disbelieve.

"I–"

"Don't tell me you quit because of me?"

Kaito can only stares at him agape as the detective interrupted his sentences – before he put back his poker face, of course.

"Are you stupid, Kaito? That have nothing to do–"

"Of course it has everything to do with this! If only I realize that you didn't come home that night, you won't be this injured!" this time Shinichi can't get to finish his speech. Kaito stare at him full of guilt, as if all of this was his fault, and Shinichi doesn't like that face one bit.

"Bakaito–" Shinichi saw how Kaito winces hearing that nickname but decided to ignore it, "That wasn't your fault. It's all because of my own carelessness, and this is the risk of doing this job anyway. So, there's nothing to blame yourself over, stupid."

"…Then let's say that I do this for my own selfishness too. I do this to make me stop agonizing over my guilt over letting my cherished people get killed because of my stupidity and naivety. And I don't want that to happen ever again. I don't want to feel that loss and helpless again. I just don't want to make that same mistake twice, Shin…"

"Kaito…"

He lowered his head. Shinichi can see how his knuckles turn white as his grip tightened, how he trembled. And honestly, he knows that feelings. He'd felt like that before. And that's why he doesn't want anybody to ever feel like that anymore.

Shinichi is about to say something to break that awkward silence when somebody knock at his ward, indicating that a nurse and doctor is about to check up on him.

Kaito stand from where he was seated, gives them room to do their check up. His poker face back in place, no indication whatsoever about their little talks a few minutes ago. But Shinichi can still feel the gloomy aura surrounding them.

Shinichi, who is caught red handed with a cup of coffee in his hand, of course get yelled at by the doctor. Kaito smirks and mock him about it, before he gets yelled at too by the doctor for giving him the coffee in the first place. Then they do their usual share of arguing childishly, as if their talk before never happened, or so it seems like by other people.

After the doctor and nurse in charge of Shinichi, who had told them that it'll be at least 2 weeks before he's allowed home, left, Shinichi's supervisor and fellow officer come in. Kaito uses that chance to left, excuse himself, reasoned that they'll discuss about the case and it's inappropriate for a civilian like him to stay and listen. And of course Shinichi has no reason to make him stay there. Maybe that's the most effective way to dissolve their awkward atmosphere that is hanging around them.

"Shibata Hirofumi has been arrested on charges of kidnapping and attempt of murder. Meanwhile Nachi Takahiro is being hospitalized. Truthfully, what I'm more curious about is why your wound was more severe than him, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi just chuckles.

"His condition is not that serious, he's been discharged several days ago," Shiratori-san added, "Maybe what he should be worrying about is his career, seeing as his scandal is exposed. And Nachi-san's wife decided to adopt the boy, Makoto, as their child. Nachi-san is lucky that his wife didn't divorce him."

"She's a good wife," Shinichi mumbles in agreement.

They're talking about something else until their visiting hours is up and then Shinichi is left alone yet again in his ward. He'd finished his dinner – with not little effort, mind you, as his hands are still sore and he had to hold back the pain that come every time he moves his arms. He should be writing his report about the case, but Shiratori-san kindly lifted him of his task, and now, he just don't know what he can do to alleviate his boredom.

Seeing his cell phone in his bedside table, he unintentionally remembers when Kaito found him in the warehouse, how he told him that he forgot that he left his phone in silent mode. He frowns and tries to reach his phone.

"I'd better change it," Shinichi mumbles again, more to himself.

Shinichi is in the middle tweaking his phone when that thing suddenly rings. He has almost, _almost_ , dropped said phone in shock but then he sees his phone screen and found 'Kaito' blinking in there.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Shin? I hope I'm not disturbing you?"_ Kaito said from the other line of the phone.

"No, it's fine. What's it, Kaito?"

" _I plan to bring you some changes of clothes tomorrow, do you have any specific clothes you want me to bring for you? Or is there something else you need?"_

Shinichi knit his eyebrows, thinking which shirt he prefers, until finally he only said 'whatever'. Kaito grumbles, he said that if that's answer he'd give then there's no need to mock thinking that long. Shinichi smirks, even though he knows that there's no way Kaito can see that.

" _Ah, and tonight will be my debut as a magician,"_ Kaito said happily. _"I'll be in Fantasma tonight, but if you need something just give me a call, ok? I always bring my phone after all."_

Shinichi just hums something in agreement. "And, what stage-name will you use? _KID the Magician_? _Phantom Magician KID?_ " teases Shinichi. Kaito just gives him a laugh instead.

" _Kuroba Kaito. I'll use my real name,"_ he said with confidence and clearly proud tone.

"Hee," Shinichi smiles. "Maa, good luck then."

" _Aa,_ sankyu~ _See ya tomorrow then, Shin."_

"Yea, you too, take care."

The next day, when Kaito visits Shinichi with a backpack full of Shinichi's clothes and a basket of apples, he boasts that the apples is what he'd bought with his first payment as a magician. And Shinichi nags at him because he's wasting his first paycheck to buy apples for him instead of saving it.

They spend the evening chatting, which was rare with their previous clashing work hour. Shinichi gets to know more – and proves correct some of his deduction – about Kaito.

And sometime the magician succeed trapping Shinichi in his tricks, making said detective growls and rewards him with his deadly glare, and making the nurse in watching shift shakes her head after reprimanding them not to make too much noises for the nth time.

And then that day, a week after Shinichi's been hospitalized, Kaito is proudly proclaiming that he has found a new job.

"Do you know that new coffee shop near Teito Bank? I'm accepted working there," he said with full blast smirk.

Shinichi gives him skeptical looks. "Do you even know how to brew coffee?"

"Of course not."

Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Hey, don't make that face on me! I'm working in supply section, Shin. But the manager told me I can learn how to brew from the barista," he added.

"Hee, is that so."

"Aa. Maybe I'll even make more delicious coffee than that favorite black coffee of yours."

"Hah, no way."

And the two of them continue bickering like a child. They don't bring up their earlier conversation about their past, as if they want to lock them up deep down in the darkest corner of their hearts.

In the the 8th day, there's another week to go before Shinichi can be discharged, leaving that overly familiar all white room with their distinct smell of disinfectant. It's been cloudy over these past few days, but today it's cloudier that before, as if it'll be only few minutes until the rain pours down.

But, as always, Kaito is visiting the hospital to check on his housemate condition before going to his workplace. He got the night-shift after all, which of course not as late as his previous.

An umbrella stashed neatly inside his bag, ready for upcoming downpour. But, well, he can never get ready to see Shinichi's ward is empty.

 _Not again,_ he thought.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

I know, I know, another cliffhanger, right? Haha. Bear it with me until Saturday please ^^

And if you find something incorrect or misplaced words, please do tell me, so I can correct it. Sometime it feels like I've read about that particular word before, but when I want to use it in my translation I just go blank somehow, that usually ended up with me forcefully use another word to describe it which most probably goes wrong in the end e.e


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, I'm really sorry for being late. And I'm sorry too for all the grammar error that will surely be found as I haven't reread this chapter yet…

Thanks for views, fav, follows and reviews for all those past week.

And so, without further ado, here's the next chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,456

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC, alternate timeline, chara(s) death, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **\- 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Scar –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just like another normal day, Kaito visits Shinichi who's still hospitalized yet again. The difference is that this day he comes to the hospital before his working shift instead of coming after he's done with his work like usual. And another difference is that this day the ward where Shinichi should be treated in – with all the patient robe and bandaged injuries – is empty.

"Shin?" he peeks to the bathroom near the hospital bed, wondering if the detective was there, but none. "Shinichi?" he says lauder while pacing back and forth in that not too big ward. But there's only silence. It's just gust of autumn wind that heed to his call.

 _Not again,_ he thought.

He sees the things he brought here yesterday for Shinichi is still left untouched. The detective's black phone is laying on the bedside table, beside a basket of oranges from Takagi-san. The white blanket atop the bed seems messy, clearly haven't been tidied, which means Shinichi didn't go out with the hospital staff helps. Did Shinichi run away? But, why? Why now, while he can be discharged in another week?

Panicking, he runs out of the ward and intercepts the first nurse he can get to ask for Shinichi's whereabouts. And unfortunately the nurse doesn't know the detective might be, she doesn't even know that Shinichi has left the hospital without word. Resisting the urge to grumble, Kaito left the nurse after making sure that she will tell Kaito when Shinichi has come back.

"Tsk, each and every time," he murmured in annoyance. His left hand ruffles his already wild hair while his right hand busy scrolling down his phone contact list.

"Good morning," greets the other end of the phone line, "What is it, Kuroba-kun?"

"Shiratori-san? Do you know where Shinichi is?" the ex-thief asks bluntly. Yea, he save Shiratori-san's number since that last case, just in case if something like this ever happen again.

"Kudo-kun? Isn't he in the hospital?" Shiratori-san asks confused, making Kaito huff heavy sighs in disappointment.

"Yes, he _should_ be in the hospital. But I've just visited his ward and it's empty. I think he ran away…"

Kaito can't see the detective's face but he can totally imagine he's knitting his eyebrows. Shiratori-san doesn't say anything for a moment, and Kaito almost thinks he'd been hanged up when the detective voice can be heard again from the other line of the phone.

"Ah, today is _that_ day, isn't it? He must be there right now."

" _That_?" now it's Kaito's turn to frown. _What's 'that'?,_ he thought. "What do you mean he must be 'there', Shiratori-san? Can you explain it to me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upon receiveing Shinichi's (possible) whereabouts, Kaito doesn't waste even a second to dash to said place. He's still grumbling, wondering what could be more important than takes a rest and gets better, and why the detective goes off to who-know-where without telling him, again, even with what had happened in that last case.

The street he passed feels unfamiliar to him. That cloudy sky doesn't help his worry either. He knows that Shinichi is not a child who needs to be protected, he's a professional detective with many experiences since long ago. Maybe it's his past trauma that makes him so possessive with his now few close people.

When he's greeted by rows of tombstones and raindrops, he froze. He really doesn't think that Shinichi will run here of all places. Why is Shinichi – no, that's wrong question. _Who_ is here?

He walks in the trails between rows of neatly carved names near in own resting place, while his eyes busy searching for the detective. The murky sky above makes the place gloomier, but when he has finally found Shinichi the aura surrounding him is much gloomier.

He stands a few steps behind Shinichi, umbrella on hand, while eyeing the tombstone in front of Shinichi curiously.

'Mouri Ran'

 _Oh_.

Kaito didn't really know the girl, but he'd disguised himself as her couple of times before and from that he knows just how important she was to Shinichi. Maybe it's the same as Aoko to him, even though he would never tell that childhood friend of his that he had loved her back then. He doesn't know what Shinichi's relationship with that 'Mouri Ran' was, but whatever it was, it had to be severed by death.

When he remembers about Aoko and Hakuba, he doesn't know whether separated by death will hurt more rather than have your loved one forgot everything about you – and married to somebody else – or not.

The rain pours heavier, so he forces his legs to move closer to the crouching detective, tilting his umbrella so it shields them both. Shinichi looks up. No tears there, but the gaping hole left by her death can be seen clearly in those pair of melancholic eyes that are not shining as bright as usual.

"I'm surprised you can find me here," Shinichi said half-joking. Kaito pretends he doesn't hear his slightly trembling voice and just shrugs.

"You made me worry you know, again."

Shinichi just chuckles slightly. He sends his last smile to the grave in front of him before he stand up and then he walks away, making Kaito hurriedly follows his step.

"How do you know I'm here?" Shinichi asks, a bit curious.

"Shiratori-san," he replies shortly, "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but it's your fault for going somewhere without a word you know."

Shinichi smirks as he apologize lowly, fortunately he doesn't seems annoyed by his sudden intrusion.

"You've met her before right? Ran."

Kaito nods slowly, he doesn't think that Shinichi will be the one to bring that topic first, and he also doesn't know how to respond to this conversation.

"Yea, I've fooled you a few times by disguising as Mouri-san," he says, trying to sound as normal as he can with tad bit playfulness.

"Maybe something's wrong with your memory, I've clearly revealed your disguise, Kaito," Shinichi denies.

They bickers for a while, sometime they laugh off their own stupidity back then, before silence falls down on them again, making the sound of the pouring rain their only company.

"I'm sorry for your loss, really," this time Kaito's the one who breaks the silence. "I've felt it too."

Kaito sees Shinichi is nodding slightly from the corner of his eyes, his smile curls up in that bitter smile again. "I don't deserve your condolence. I'd been failed to protect her, you know, it was my fault. Because of me a girl that kind has to pass away so early…"

Kaito knows, beneath that calm voice and straight gaze, that young man who walks alongside him is bearing pain. His eyes set on long, long ahead, cut though the downpour, back to where it all began. He's remembering his past, back to the same day, 8 years ago.

That time, Shinichi who had his body back was fighting Gin with the FBI and the Police, and when he'd almost been shoot by Vermouth, Ran jumped out to shield him. Cliché, he knows. But that's what was happened. What Shinichi remembers next is a pool of red, coming from Ran's body. He doesn't remember it clearly, but the people that was there and witness the entire accident saw the normally calm boy was going berserk as if he was possessed.

He got some serious injuries after that – which made him hospitalized for more than a week – and when he woke up, Ran was already gone.

"I'm sure that she, Mouri-san, doesn't want you to blame yourself over her death, Shin."

"…yeah, of course. She's stupid like that," he force a laugh, a painful laugh.

' _Baka Shinichi! Don't be reckless! What if this time you'll really be dead?! Ah… But this is my time to go, don't follow after me soon, ok, Shinichi? And don't wait for me, too. Just live your life to the fullest, ok, Shinichi?_ '

"…you're so selfish, Ran, you left me without even giving me the chance to wait for you," Shinichi mumbles with choked voice, a tear makes it way down his still bruising cheek. But only that one tear, that's how he express his hurtfulness, for now.

Kaito just accept it in silence. Eight years. It's been 8 years and it still as painful as it was 8 years ago. Don't they say that it will heal in time? Or maybe, they're the one who unfold their pain, again and again, so that it won't fade within time, because that pain is the only connection between them and their loved ones.

"Have you ever thought what if your loved one, who you thought had died, is still alive?" Kaito asks out of the blue. Shinichi gives him confused stare, eyebrows knitted, trying to assume where this sudden conversation will be heading.

"I've experienced it before," Kaito doesn't know why he's sharing the topic that he'd tried to burry deep within him over the past few weeks. But surely, it's not to be pitied nor does to say that he'd suffer more than Shinichi. He just thinks that if, maybe, he shares his story then it will change Shinichi's point of view about all that have happened to him, somehow. So he continues his story, even if Shinichi sill gives him that confused stares.

"All this time, I thought she'd died, and I blame myself over it. But she's still alive, you know. She's still alive and well, she has grown into an elegant young lady. And she's married, haha, she's pregnant with her first child. But she doesn't remember me anymore."

Shinichi's gaze changes, understanding lit in his eyes. Kaito is waiting, whether Shinichi will says something or even tells him to stop, but the detective just stares at him in silence, as if allowing him to continue this story.

"Her family and friends don't want her to remember about me anymore. I'm keep telling myself that 'well, at least she's happy' or 'at least she's still alive', but with erasing me from her memory also mean that the childhood friend that I once know has gone. She's a part of my life, but I'm not a part of hers. Not anymore and will never be…"

"Is that the reason why you drunk yourself hard that other time?"

Kaito just laugh, he know that it sounded bland, but he can't pretend anymore.

Shinichi snorts lowly, somehow more relaxed now, "Such a cruel world, isn't it?"

"Aa."

The rest of their walk spent in comfortable silence, as they enjoy the rush of raindrops and occasionally strong wind, threatening to fly their umbrella away, and maybe, their memories away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi's discharged 4 days later, 2 days faster than the estimation, and the young detective goes straight to work the exact next day. Kaito drop his previous daily routine of visiting the hospital, and now, it's Shinichi who's visiting Kaito nearly once every 3 days in his workplace. Sometime he comes for his morning cup of black coffee or when he's run out of coffee bean at home. And sometime he comes in his lunch break for another cup of black coffee after spending unholy hours solving cases or doing his report.

Sometime, when the detective comes when Kaito's working, then the magician will try to make him drinks all kind of coffee – latte, cappuccino, frappe – which he self proclaimed tastier than his usual black coffee. And just as many times Kaito urges him to drink those coffees, that many times he also claimed that he still likes black coffee better. And he even threaten Kaito that he won't come back again if he keeps on doing that, he still has that coffee shop near the HQ after all.

Autumn pass by so quickly, and now it's already winter. These early weeks aren't that cold, it hasn't even snowing here in Beika yet. However, the winter wind is cold enough to freeze those who dare to go out in thin clothes to the bone.

In December's first weekend, they both have their day off in the same day, and so they decided to go shopping for clothes and so on, seeing as Kaito's clothes are mostly borrowed from Shinichi's wardrobe, and because Kaito insist that they have to go have fun in their day off or else Shinichi will quickly goes bald.

"Just tell me you don't want to go by yourself, Kaito," Shinichi teases.

"Oh, I'm found out? Of course! I don't want to miss my opportunity to spend the weekend with you, Shin-chan!" Kaito counters, he even added additional wink in the end of his sentence which gives Shinichi goosebumps right away.

And so, with the 'help' from some magic tricks to pranks the detective and involuntary threats to throw out his stock of coffee beans if he doesn't want to company him shopping, they decided to spend the day off by go shopping.

Now they're in the middle of a heated argument about a pink shirt which Kaito says 'suits you a lot, Shin!' which of course Shinichi refuses. When they finally walk away from that store, announcement is heard from the public speaker that requests all visitors to keep calm and get out of the building as soon as possible.

That announcement clearly makes the visitors confused, some of them run out of the buildings for all their worth, while the others stand restlessly, wondering what was happening. It all become clear a minute later when an explosion happened, followed by deafening ring of fire alarm. Scream. People scatter. And in a heartbeat chaos ensues inside the christmas decorated shopping centre.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, so, I don't like being late and since I think I won't make it to update 2 chapters a week while new semester is already started and I have my own story to update now, I apologize but I'll update once a week from now on, hopefully together with Tell Me Your Lies (just in case anybody here read that too, haha), on Saturday or Sunday.

So, see you guys next week :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hello~ I'm back with new chapter as promised. Thanks for all the view, fav, follows, and review, especially last chappie reviewer:

Spade (Guest)

Thanks for reviewing last chapter, I'm so moved by the last chapter too, but, this chapter just gets to squeeze my heart nonstop X3

Hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do ^^

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 3,369

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC, alternate timeline, chara(s) death, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **\- 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Fear –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When everyone are busy running away from the explosion and tying to get in the elevator – or forced to use to emergency stairs – Shinichi runs toward the source of the explosion instead. His detective instinct won't allow him to ignore any possible case that he might run into.

"Oi, Shin! Where are you going?!" Kaito shouts as he follows behind the detective. He unconsciously runs toward him as he saw him walking away, even thought honestly he really doesn't want to go near anything to do with 'explosion' nor 'fire'.

"Shinichi!" he shouts again, this time loud enough to make the detective turns his head to him even though he still doesn't stop running.

"Get out from here, Kaito! I'll follow after you later!" he answers.

"Haa? And allow you to do something reckless by yourself again? Give me a break!" Kaito said annoyed. Now he's only a step behind Shinichi. He can see black smoke engulfing the entire area in front of them, the smells of burnt clothes can clearly be smelled from there while the fire alarm ringing and the sprinkles turned on, trying to calm down the raging fire. Few people can be seen still running around and surrounded by steadily growing fire. The firefighters are still trying to calm them down while directing them outside. And Kaito is starting to feel sick.

He stopped abruptly, stunned as he sees their surroundings. He doesn't even realize that Shinichi has run far ahead, trying to help directing the panicked people towards the emergency exit. His sight is blurring, his ears are deaf of people's panicked shouts as they passed him. It feels like he's thrown into his own nightmare that always haunting him every night. That nightmare where he can only stand still as he watches raging fire kills his entire family.

Then he felt his legs give away as he broke down, sobs and groans slide involuntarily out from his mouth. He clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turn white and his nails embedded deep into his palms, clearly will left reddening crescent marks later. He's breathing so fast, but even then he doesn't feel like he has enough oxygen in his lungs. Run. He wanted to run, run away from his sickening nightmare, but his legs are numb. His brain refused to think straight, there's only fear, scared, I'm scared –

"Kaito! Hey, Kaito, do you hear me?!" Shinichi, who has find out about what state he is in, tries to call him awake, but it doesn't reaches the slumped ex-thief. He clucked his tongue in annoyance, try to decide between helping Kaito, or observing the suspicious man that he suspected as the culprit to this bombing accident.

He's about to open his mouth and call Kaito again when another explosion happened. But this time he can clearly hears the explosion and the crumbling down building that goes after it. The dust and smoke make him cough, and when he'd finally lower his hand which he use to shield his eyes from the scattering debris, he'd realize that the supporting pillar as well as the upper ground has fallen down, blocking his earlier used way to get where he's standing. And after his brain tells him that the new explosion source is near where Kaito is, it feels like his heart has stopped beating for a moment.

Among the intensified uproar, Shinichi's sweeping his eyes to his surrounding, trying to look for familiar figure as he prays for the ex-thief's safety.

"Kaito?" he tries slowly, chocking. Then he feels stupid because, well, there's no way Kaito can hear him if he's shouting that low, can't he? And so he tries again.

"Kaito, where are you?!"

He strains his ears while his eyes busy darting here and there, following every move caught by his sight. Then he finally hears it, not the shouting of panicked people or the sound of fire that engulf everything in its way. He hears the sound of moved rubble as it clashed with the floor and the sound of somebody coughing.

Without even wasting a second Shinichi rushed there, be it Kaito or not, there's somebody in need of help right there. But, of course, his assumption – or instinct? – is right, the young man who's crouching between big rubbles is indeed Kaito. He quickly helps him to get away from these piles of rubbles that can fall on anybody bellow it at any moment.

Shinichi stoles a glance toward the ex-thief, aside from dust and concrete small debris he looks uninjured. What more concerning is his mental state, he seems still in shock – no, maybe in fear? His eyebrows are knitted, jaw clenched, his gaze focused on growing fire that spread around them. He tries to flee from Shinichi's supporting hand a few times, run away from there, and when he knows that he can't do that his grip on Shinichi will tighten.

Shinichi doesn't know about Kaito's past in detail – both of them avoids bringing up their past in each of their conversation – but Shinichi already have an assumption about Kaito's state for some time. _Pyrophobia_. His past most likely makes him afraid of fire. That can be seen from how Kaito winches every time Shinichi turns the stove on – there's this one time Kaito tried to use the stove to warm up some leftover kare that ended up with spilled kare and a broken chair, from then on he always choose to use the microwave – or when somebody use a lighter near him and when he hears fire truck siren.

Sometime Shinichi's tempted to make Kaito talk about his phobia, but the magician-slash-barista will slyly divert the topic without answering it even once. And Shinichi's tired of pretending that he doesn't know, that he doesn't care.

"When we get home, you must tell me about your phobia," he says in low but determined tone, "And no buts, I'll even drag you to a psychiatrist if needed."

Kaito stare at Shinichi with great difficulty, eyes still widen in fear, he just stare at the detective for a while as they continue walking, before gives a really small nod. His lips move in attempt to say something, before they tightened.

"Don't think about fire for now. It's okay, we'll get out of here for sure."

Kaito gives another small nod.

"Ok. Now you think of something else, talk to me, okay? Anything is fine."

Silence. Shinichi can vaguely hear laughter and scream from somewhere in front of them, but he still focusing himself on Kaito. He's still tightlipped. And when Shinichi starts to think that he has fails distracting Kaito from his trauma he hears the other young man talks.

"…It's a shame that we didn't get to buy that pink shirt," he says in hoarse voice. He's not as cheerful as usual but he starts to sound like Kaito again.

Shinichi snorts, either because finally Kaito seems better or because the magician still can't get over the pink shirt, "Sorry but I don't like to make myself as center of attention unlike certain someone."

"Maintaining appearance is important, Shin."

"My way to maintain my appearance is not by wearing catchy or too dignified clothes."

This time Kaito snorts, "Well, I'm sorry that I look dignified in anything I wear."

"Stop that, you make me sick imagining you saying that in a maid outfit." Shinichi knits his eyebrows, trying to clear his head of strange thoughts.

"Shinichi you pervert."

"Wha– I'm not! You're the one who used to choose that kind of disguise back then, aren't you?! You're the pervert!"

"Oh? Really? I'm flattered that you still remember our past."

"I have pink shirt, you know, but of course NOT that tacky."

"…really? You have to wear it sometime, Shin. I want to see it."

"Do you have an obsession with pink or what?"

"Hmm, maybe I'm gonna be obsessed with Shinichi in pink shirts if you don't prove your words."

Shinichi grumbles and Kaito gives a low chuckles hearing that. Ah, at least he's smiling again, Shinichi thought.

The two of them walk as fast as possible toward the elevator while avoiding fire while still chatting as if they're surrounded by fire. Sometime Shinichi will glances around, looking for any other peoples that might in need of help, but none so far.

Strange. Nobody is running around in confusion. And even though not even 10 minutes passed by, no screams or anything can be heard. This place is too quiet. Have everybody been evacuated? If that's true then the two of them should hurry and get out of there too. All this smoke begins getting into his lungs. The sprinkles don't give much help either, aside of getting them wet. When thinking of other possibilities, Shinichi can feels Kaito stops walking.

Instinctively, Shinichi jerks his head toward Kaito, worries whether Kaito goes into shock again or even fainted. But what he sees is Kaito with an arm lifted, pointing to the direction in front of them.

There can be seen some people crouched, facing the elevator, where a masked man standing with a gun and something that looks suspiciously like a bomb detonator.

Shinichi quickly pull Kaito behind nearby wrecked store wall, eyebrows knitted as he thinks hard.

"He's the culprit of this bombing incident?" Kaito asks as he pulls his arm from above Shinichi shoulders and lean his back which – fortunately – uninjured.

"Most likely," Shinichi clucked his tongue in annoyance, "I should've kept my eyes on him."

"…sorry, because of me–"

"Stop blaming yourself," the detective interrupts, "I've done everything on my choices, and I won't regret it. It won't change anything."

Two blue orbs meet, one trying to convey what cannot be conveyed trough mere words. Kaito stares back, guilt and despair seems fading from his eyes. He pushes himself from the supporting wall, trying to stand straight even though his legs can't fully support himself then nods.

"So, do you have anything in mind? If you don't want me to drown in guilt then you'd better let me help you."

Shinichi, who doesn't seems like has expected the help offer, throw a small smile to Kaito before going back observing their situation.

"Ok," Shinichi finally says something after standing in silence for some moments, "I'll make you the bait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The second time they pass the area, Kaito is fainted on Shinichi's back – or so they'd like others to think. The detective staggers – 70% exaggerating as even though he's carrying someone nearly his weight, he's not that weak – while carrying Kaito, and when they see the culprit they'll feigning surprise, that's the plan. And sure enough, the suspect who doesn't expect more people left there starts to panic. He points his gun at Shinichi right away.

"Hey! Get over here then place your hands above your head!"

Honestly, Shinichi wants to roll his eyes – is the culprit blind or what so that he can't see that he's carrying somebody on his back? – but because he knows that by doing so won't give him any good, he continues his scared acting.

"I can't– "

"WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU, HUH?!"

Shinichi winched, "I-I'm carrying my fainted friend, so I can't use my hands. Look," he turns slightly to show that he's indeed carrying someone.

The culprit clucked his tongue, face is turning red – either because of anger or shame.

"We have to get out of here before the building collapse," Shinichi tries again.

"Shut up! Nobody allows you to talk, and I don't care about the safety of you people if you don't obey me!" he shouts. "Now get your ass over here before I shoot you!"

The culprit move his gun muzzle as a gesture for Shinichi to move closer, and Shinichi comply. He choose to hang his head low, knowing that stares to the culprit eyes will only anger him further, and choose to sweep his gaze toward the other hostages who's eyeing him with varying expression. And Shinichi just realized that there's a man laying right in front of the elevator. Fortunately he's seems like still breathing, even though he's badly beaten up. His temporary deduction is that the man is beaten up because he was trying to flee, as an example for the other not to try to run, or maybe because of personal grudge.

"Hurry up and set down your friend then join the other! Don't try to do something stupid, understand?!

"Yes," Shinichi slowly bending his knee until he's crouching down. And after making sure that Kaito get his footing, he remove his arm that was supporting Kaito and gives a hard kick to the culprit shinbone. In pain, the culprit releases his gun. Kaito who's already standing behind Shinichi swiftly kick the gun out of the culprit reaches, mean while, without wasting time, Shinichi lay another kick and tackle the culprit so that he fall back down. Next second, Shinichi is already above the culprit and locking his movements.

"Hey, hey, you should've told me the plan changes. Didn't we suppose to walk closer to him so that I can shoot him with this tranquilizer watch?" Kaito protests as he pointing Shinichi's watch that now circling his wrist.

"Sorry, I've just realized that his mask covering all the way to his neck, so I thought that plan won't work," Shinichi answers nonchalantly.

"Oh, damn you," Kaito snorts.

The culprit struggles, trying to slip away from Shinichi's grasps. His hand is trying to reach for the detonator as he curses to blown the place up with all the hostages inside, but Kaito secured the detonator. The rest goes just like another typical case, the culprit – who's stripped off of his weapons – reluctantly surrenders, especially after knowing that Shinichi is a police detective.

The firefighters come shortly after, evacuating the visitor that was held hostages right away. The police are already waiting outside, and somehow seem not surprised to see Shinichi's face among them.

"You're still followed by cases everywhere you go, huh, Kudo-kun," his supervisor greets him when he's leading the culprit towards him. Shinichi just gives him a bitter smile, "I guess so."

The beaten up victim is driven right away to nearby hospital by ambulance while the other who has minor injuries get first aid treatment. Two officers handcuffed the culprit, get him inside the police car, and drive him back to the HQ. Inspector Megure follows after them after Shinichi's done giving him short explanation about what he knows about the case. While the other officers are still standing by near the shopping center, securing the place as well as questioning some witnesses that had become the culprit hostages.

"Don't you need to go with them?" asks Kaito as he sees the detective walking toward him.

"I'll take you home first."

"So you do plan to go to the HQ, huh. Even though this is your day-off," Kaito remarks.

"Can't do anything about it," Shinichi shrugs it off nonchalantly, "Let's go home. Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?"

Kaito gives him a punch in his shoulder and step ahead of him to the parking area with a huff. Shinichi just smirks as he follows his housemate. But truthfully, he's grateful that he choose to ride the car earlier. He's not sure that Kaito will be comfortable riding buses or trains in his state, even thought he seems better.

Their way back home is in silence. In the beginning Kaito doesn't even take his eyes off the black smokes that come from the burnt building. Shinichi lets him, giving him space to rearrange his thoughts and compose himself. Maybe their little talk can wait until tomorrow.

"Don't have to wait for me to have dinner, I think I'll be late tonight," he says when they arrives in front of the mansion.

"Aa."

"Get some rest, Kaito…"

Kaito gives him a small nod and slip out of the car. For a moment he's just standing outside with the car door still wide open. He looks like hesitating. Shinichi raise an eyebrow, confused. What's wrong?

"…sankyu, Shin," Kaito finally says as he smile slightly before he closes the door and get inside the house.

Shinichi doesn't know what's there to thanks for, but at least he's glad because Kaito no longer force his smiles. Then he drives away to the police HQ. He's still curious about the culprit's motive, so for now he'll keep Kaito's problem into one of his brain locker and focusing his brain cells to the case.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As expected, Shinichi come home late at night to get his report finished, and he only meets Kaito again the next day. When he's going downstairs to have his black coffee intake, Kaito's already in the kitchen, preparing waffles – really, sometime Shincihi can't stand all the sweet thing that Kaito likes, but he still choose to eat it rather than die of starvation anyway – as their breakfast.

"Kaito, coffee…," he mumbles as he flopped to one of the dinning chair. After Kaito officially works as a barista, Shinichi always make the other young man make some coffee for him.

He hears Kaito is mumbling something, but the sleepiness make it incoherent to his ears. And when Kaito place a cup in front of him, he just stares at it with knitted expression. It's not black, and clearly doesn't emit that heavenly smells he get so fond of.

"What's this?"

"Milk tea."

Frowns in Shinichi's face gets deeper.

"Too much caffeine is not good for your health, Shin. Drink some tea once in a while," Kaito answers casually, but Shinichi can hear him smirking even though he can't see his face.

"I don't believe that there's a barista that forbid others from drinking coffee," Shinichi blurted out venomously. He folds his hand in front of his chest as he leans his back in his chair, stare at the offending tea sharply from afar – or as far as the chair let him.

"Hey, I'm talking as your friend, Shinichi. And even though I'm working in a coffee shop, it doesn't mean I'll drink coffee everyday anyway."

Kaito pulls the chair across Shinichi with his leg then place 2 plates of waffles and a mug filled with same tea atop the dining table. "Just try it."

Shinichi makes a long face then reluctantly pick the cup up. Kaito stares at him intensely, making the pressure in drinking the suspicious tea grows twofold. The detective slowly move the cup closer to his lips then sips the milk tea inside.

"How's it? Tasty, isn't it?" Kaito asks in a more cheerful tone than usual.

"I prefer my black coffee," Shinichi replies shortly as he put back the cup of milk tea on the table. He pull his share of waffles and start to eat his breakfast.

"But it's not bad, isn't it?" Shinichi doesn't need to see his face to know that the magician is grinning madly.

"So, ready to tell me about your phobia now?"

This time Kaito's the one who puts a long face, his smirk gone without a trace. "Can we just skip this part?"

"No. I've told you I'll make you talk, haven't I?"

Kaito grumbles. Shinichi is still staring at him intensely. The magician gives out a long sigh, he knows how stubborn Shinichi can be and seems like it'll be useless to avoid it.

"Okay, okay! I'll try to explain it to you…"

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again guys, thanks for still reading my translation ^^

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,626

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC, alternate timeline, chara(s) death, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **\- 11**_ _ **st**_ _ **Memory –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, ready to tell me about your phobia now?"

This time Kaito's the one who puts a long face, his smirk gone without a trace. "Can we just skip this part?"

"No. I've told you I'll make you talk, haven't I?"

Kaito grumbles. Shinichi is still staring at him intensely. The magician gives out a long sigh, he knows how stubborn Shinichi can be and seems like it'll be useless to avoid it.

"Okay, okay! I'll try to explain it to you…" Kaito takes his time to gulp down a piece of waffle, munching it slowly, tying to stall some time. "I think you can figure it out even without asking me."

"It'll be rude of me to dig and deduce your past just like that."

"Oh, aren't you the one who used to say, 'Stupid, it's a detective job to deduce things without being told' and so on so forth?" Kaito sneered.

Shinichi, seems unaffected by Kaito's provocation, just stare at him as he sips at his milk tea unimpressed, "You're just trying to buy time. No problem, today I have afternoon shift. You can take all the time you want."

Kaito rolls his eyes, apparently he really can't avoid this topic. And so he begin his storytelling, about Pandora, his heist on _that_ day, his mother's warning which he ignore, the fire that killed his family… After a long time he finally shared that incident, that truthfully he doesn't want to remember anymore, that incident that always haunting him in his nightmare on almost every night, and he unconsciously tears are already streaming down his face.

He hurriedly wipes it away, and with s trembling voice finished up his story, "That's it… And that incident plagues me every night, and somehow, I ended up afraid of fire."

"…All kind of fire?"

Kaito shakes his head slowly, "Initially yes, I can still contain myself if it's just small fires like from lighters. But fire from stoves, waste combustion or even fire from a crumple of burning paper makes me panicked…"

Shinichi nods in understanding, silently noted the new information to his memory. Then uncomfortable silence befalls them. Kaito's no longer crying, but he's still abnormally pale, making Shinichi feels a bit guilty bringing up the topic. But this is important, for him and for Kaito himself.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me,"

"You're the one forcing me to tell you," Kaito protests, even though in Shinichi's ear he doesn't sound that annoyed with it.

"I'm sure I'm not forcing you _that_ hard," the detective decides to retort back. "I assume that burn mark in your back is caused by that incident too?"

"…Shinichi Kudo, don't tell me you peek at me when I'm taking a bath?!"

"Ha–?! Why should I peek at you in your bath, stupid! It's your fault that you often parading inside my house half naked!"

"That's because I have to ask for your permission first before taking your shirts!"

"I've told you to do as you like, don't make an excuse out of it!"

Shinichi has anticipated that they'll be awkward for a moment after he forces – yeah, he admits he was kind of forcing Kaito to tell him, but _not_ that hard – Kaito to share his past with him, but fortunately that doesn't happen. Instead, he feels that now, they can talk to each other better without trying to pry each other's past.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you want to flee, Shin?" Kaito asks as he eyeing the suitcase that Shinichi carries, three days after their little conversation. Honestly, he feels just a bit better after sharing his burden with someone else, aside the police of course, even though Shinichi in fact part of the police too.

"Oh, I think I forgot to tell you, I have a conference in Kanagawa for a few days."

"And you just tell me that 5 minutes before you go? Marvelous, Shin," Kaito says practically dropping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I've apologized for it. Why? Afraid of being left alone?"

"Funny."

And Shinichi laughs, it's rare that he can makes Kaito annoyed, not the other way around.

"I'm off then."

"Aa, take care."

Shinichi gives a nod before stepping out of the house. "You too. Take care."

"Hai, hai," Kaito waves nonchalantly as Shinichi shuts the front door, and then goes to the kitchen. Luckily he hasn't makes any breakfast, it might go to waste. Wait, today's Shinichi's turn to cook, isn't it? Oh, look, a tamagoyaki is served on the dining table.

'At least he still kindly makes some breakfast for me," Kaito thought with a small smile ghosted in his lips.

Kaito enjoy his meal slowly, take a glance at the wall clock once in a while. Today he promised Shinichi to meet up with his psychologist acquaintance. Yeah, he has finally decided to cure him of his phobia, and Shinichi gladly assists him on it.

'It's fine even if you change your mind when you meet her, but at least try it first,' Shinichi said at that time, and, well, Kaito thinks it won't hurt him to try. He's also tired to keep running from his nightmare, he knows for sure that his mother and Jii won't be happy to see him turning out into a coward that can only cower in fear… will they?

He heaves a long sigh, washing his now empty plate and then getting ready to go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Shinichi arrives at the place where the conference will be held, there's been a lot of other district's representative already. He stops by few of them to say hello, chatting with some familiar faces before finally have the chance to place his suitcase inside the room that was prepared for him. The conference will begin in about 30 minutes so he decided to just go to the hall where it will be held.

They have packed schedule until nightfall and only then they have free time to finally take a rest. For Shinichi, being forced to listen to other people's speech is more tiring rather than going after a running away suspects.

He stretched his stiff shoulders as he walk to his cabin. He has politely refused his colleagues' invitation to drink with them, intending to take a shower, preparing for his presentation tomorrow, and, if he has time, asking Kaito about his appointment with the psychologist. He's forced out of his thoughts when someone pats his shoulder.

"Kudo," greets a blonde with the same age as him.

"Ah, Hakuba. Long time no see," he replies with a small smile.

"Yes. Few months ago when I last visit Beika I didn't have the chance to meet you. You seem busy as usual."

Both of them are walking side by side as they continue their talk.

"Can't help it… What about you? I've heard that your wife is pregnant? Congratulation, you'll be a father in no time," Shinichi says half teasing.

Hakuba gives out a proud smile, "Aa, thank you. I can't wait for my first daughter to be born."

"Oh, female? What month?

"Yes, and it'll be seventh month soon."

"Hee, 7th month, huh. You sure it's alright to left her by herself?"

"It's okay, it's only a few days after all. And she's currently in hospital…," Hakuba's voice getting lower in the last sentence, his smile is faltering slightly.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Shinichi asks in confusion.

"No, it's not about the baby…"

Shinichi waits for him to continue, doesn't want to meddle more than he should.

"You know, she had amnesia before we were married."

Now Shinichi raise his eyebrow. He's not that close with Hakuba, even though he'd know his name since senior high. That few things he knows about him is that he's the son of Superintendent Hakuba, very discipline with time, and obviously not a person Shinichi expects to share his marriage problems. So if he brings up this particular topic then he must have some objective.

"That time her condition was very unstable, and we were afraid that if she remembered about what was happened then she'll collapse. So we had decided to let her forget parts of her past."

Shinichi snorts lowly, honestly, he doesn't agree with his way to 'manipulate' memories. She has the rights to know about her own past. But if he's in Hakuba's place, maybe he'll do the same.

"And suddenly her condition worsened? Isn't it been, like, years since that unlucky incident?" Shinichi asks as he stole a glance at Hakuba whose expression turn more depressed.

"…her memories are coming back."

Shinichi deepen his frown, "Her memories that you try to hide from her, you mean?"

Hakuba gives a simple nod, "She's confused because her newly returned memories are different than what she has knows all this time. She's starting to ask around about it, but her family is reluctant to explain it to her. I've just been told about this a few days ago, and now her mental health is dropping because of this matter."

Hakuba heaves heavy sighs, his fingers raking his blonde hair, small gesture that shows how stressed the detective is.

"If you guys can hide it for 8 whole years then you should have some excuses ready to cover this easily, no?" Shinichi asks, more inclined to confirm his deduction.

"We can't. She has meets that person."

Aha.

"And now she wishes to meet him to ask for the truth."

They've try to make her forget about him for years, and suddenly she wants to meet him, of course they'll panic. But there's still one thing that Shinichi doesn't understand.

"So, why are you telling me this, Hakuba? I'm sure I've never have anything to do with your wife before."

Aside from her resemblance with Ran, Shinichi thoughts.

Then he stopped walking, seeing as they've arrived in front of his room. Hakuba turns to face the shorter young man and stares at him awkwardly.

"I've heard you live with Kuroba Kaito…"

And that is his last piece of puzzle. Kuroba Kaito. He remembers him mentioned Hakuba's name that night, but who knows that he was referring to this Hakuba? Or that the ex-thief has some sort of relationship with Hakuba's wife?

Then he remembers Kaito's state that night, or the night thereafter to be exact, because Kaito didn't come home that one night. He's certain it was that night that Kaito had meet with Hakuba and his wife. Nothing more depressing than having your only surviving relative forgets all about you, and being married to another man that you also know.

Kaito, with strong liquor smell and colorful dim light from the television that made his silhouette seems more depressed. There are only sadness and despair in his eyes. And his lips – stop, Shinichi, you've promised yourself to forget that one incident.

"Yea," he answered as he stopped his train of thoughts, "but if you want to talk to him, go see him yourself," Shinichi said indifferently.

"I don't think he'll want to see me."

"Oh?"

"Last time we met, he punched me and banned me to ever show myself in front of him," Hakuba grumbles.

And Shinichi can't stop his lips from curving upward. "I believe it's your fault. You must have hurt him a lot to make him that angry."

"Don't laugh at me, Kudo. I was just saying what I have to," Hakuba said infuriated as he folds his arms in front of his chest. "Do you want to help me or not?"

Shinichi just shrugs, then he turns around to unlock his cabin room. "I'll try to talk to him, but if he refuses to see you or your wife then I won't persuade him any further."

"Yes, just telling him about this is enough. I really appreciate your help, Kudo."

Shinichi gives a simple nod, and then hurriedly goes in to his room, "good night then, Hakuba," he says before closing the door before him. Vaguely he can hear Hakuba saying 'good night' from the other side of the door, accompanied by fading footsteps.

And now suddenly he has lost any motivation to do his presentation, imagining how he must convey this news to Kaito, how he'll react then… He's half-expecting Kaito to refuse it, but he's not Kaito, so he doesn't know how Kaito will handle it. Ah, he just hopes that Kaito won't be too depressed later.

He plans to ask Kaito about this later when he gets home, choosing not to tell him though mail or phone call because he won't be able to see how he will react. It'll be bad if he goes into depression again while nobody is home.

Shinichi let out a sigh, decided to set aside Kaito's touble and focus on his presentation first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That conference is finished 3 days later. It's already nightfall when he gets home, but what surprising is when he sees a girl come out from his house.

"Oh, welcome home, Shin," Kaito greets with his usual cheerful smile.

"I'm home," he replies after parking his car in the garage. "I don't know that you already have a girlfriend, Kaito."

"Ha? Ah, that girl earlier, you mean? He's just my co-worker. Boss wants me to duplicate the storage room key earlier and send that girl to pick it up," Kaito explains casually.

"Why aren't you the one who bring it back?"

"I was planning to take it with me tomorrow morning, but she said she'll gladly drop by on her way to the shop so… that's it."

"Hoo? She's clearly interested with you," Shinichi teases as he nudges Kaito's at the ribs – quite hard – that happen to block his way in as well and so he managed to make him move aside.

"Sorry that I'm more popular than you, Mr. Detective," Kaito replies with growing smirk.

Shinichi snorts, flopping down to the living room couch as he enjoys the snacks served in front of him. "Like I care," he mumbles.

Kaito just laugh it off, "want me to get your drinks?" he asks while walking toward the kitchen.

"Mm, water."

Shinichi's enjoying his cookies while waiting for Kaito, he won't admit that he's a little tense to have to tell Kaito about Hakuba's offer. But he doesn't have the leisure to form his words as Kaito come back from the kitchen. He drinks the water in few gulps before he starts.

"I've meet Hakuba in the conference."

And sure enough, Kaito tenses right away with only that few words. Shinichi also doesn't like the stares Kaito's giving him. He straightens his sitting position before continuing.

"Listen, I really don't want to but in but, Hakuba was asking for my help. AND –" he intentionally raise up his voice a bit as he sees Kaito wants to interrupt him, and seems like it works," –remembering your last meeting, I personally thinks it'll be better for you two not to meet for a while."

Kaito knits his eyebrows, sharpen his gaze, as if he's searching whether he can trust Shinichi or not. Finally he nods, allowing Shinichi to continue.

"So, err… Do you still want to meet with his wife, who's it again – Aoko'san?"

Kaito's eyes widen, and Shinichi doesn't know whether it is a good or a bad sign.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, it's me again, I hope you – whoever still reading this translation – won't be bored with this story, as this translation seems like losing its reviewers, thanks for all the view, fav, and follow though ^^

And spoiler – not really, but – the original story is heading to its ending soon, in about 4 chapters more xD

Okay, so, here's your new chappie~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,991

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), grammar error(s), possibly OOC, alternate timeline, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **\- 12**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Choice –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, err… Do you still want to meet with Hakuba's wife, who's it again – Aoko-san?"

Kaito's eyes widen, and Shinichi doesn't know whether it is a good or a bad sign.

"…not funny, Shinichi. Let alone letting me meet her, they clearly doesn't want to see me," Kaito replies bitterly, even though he tries to hide it behind that fake smile of his.

"I'm serious. Hakuba wanted me to–"

"Why? He was the one who told me to stay away from their life, why the change of mind?" Kaito interrupts him, both eyes staring sharp at the detective, as if wanting to search him of logical explanation that, maybe, he doesn't really wants to hear.

Shinichi lets out a sigh, resting his back onto the couch as a means to make him sits more comfortably, even though it doesn't work.

"You know that Aoko-san is pregnant, right?"

"So?"

"Apparently she's starting to remember about her past – including you. And, because they've keep hiding about you, that made Aoko-san stressed. And since she'd lost her memory long ago, she'd been very unstable and prone to stress."

"Stress –," Kaito frowns, "but she's okay, isn't she?"

"She's in hospital now."

Shinichi is afraid that Kaito suddenly has a heart-attack or something as his expression morphed from ignorance into panic in such a short time, so he quickly added, "She's okay for now. It's just they were afraid that her stressed condition will affect her pregnancy and thus asking her to stay in the hospital until she's more stable."

Tension sips away from his body slowing after hearing that, but his face is still showing some kind of worries. "Is that why Hakuba asks me to meet her? So Aoko can get her answers?"

"Truthfully, Aoko-san is the one who requested to meet you. And, well, Hakuba seems like he couldn't refuse his wife's pleads."

Shinichi sees how Kaito winches at the word 'wife', but he doesn't say anything about it. He lets silence fall surrounding them, giving Kaito some time to think about his offer.

When Kaito open his mouth again, Shinichi can 'hear' his suppressed tears, even though said young man is currently burying his face in his palms.

"I don't know, Shin, do you think it'll be okay for me to meet her? Honestly, even I thought it'll be better for her to live on without remembering me…"

"But?" Because there'll always be a 'but' in each decision made.

"But I do want to meet her. I do want to apologize for dragging her though this mess. I want to congratulate her on her marriage, on her pregnancy. I… at least I want her to remember me as someone who has been in her life. I just don't want to be completely forgotten, Shin."

Shinichi gives a small nod, fully knows that feeling. It's very normal to have a feeling like that, to have his existence recognized at least by few people that is closest to him, even if that people is no longer within reach. And he's sure that if he's in Kaito's place right now, he'll also feel the same. That is why he's now not looking at Kaito with either pitying or judging eyes.

"It's not me who has to make a choice, Kaito," he finally answers, "It's all up to you."

"What if I make a wrong decision?"

Shinichi rolls his eyes. This is so unlike Kaito, to worry about whether his decision is right or not, while normally he always acts as he pleased.

"You won't know whether you have made the right or wrong decision before you do it."

"…You sound like a main character in some _prime time_ dramas, Shin."

Shinichi give a death glare toward Kaito, who's unfortunately still has his face buried in his palms. "If you've heard a lot about it then you shouldn't even ask me, idiot."

He hears Kaito chuckling lightly while slowly lifting his head back up. Shinichi doesn't sees any tear tracks, but he can sees the thief slightly wiping his face before turns to face Shinichi. There's no smile in his face this time, but Shinichi can sees it clearly; he'd made his decision.

"I think I'll meet her. I'm selfish, so I'll take any opportunity thrown at me," he says before he stands up from his chair.

Shinichi snorts, corner of his lips curved upward as he hears determination in Kaito's voice. "If you plan to steal somebody else's wife, please don't count me in," the detective teases.

"Oi, I'm not that low!" Kaito protests. "But at least I hope I can still be friend with Aoko again…"

It's funny for Shinichi to see Kaito voicing it with such uncertainty, as if he needs some miracles to make it work, while he mostly certain that it will happen, even without any miracles. The detective stands up, taking the dirty snack plates with him to the kitchen where Kaito has goes there first with their empty cups.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It is 3 days later than Kaito finally find the courage to pay Aoko a visit. He says the reason was because he need the permission from his work place, but, with living together and all, the detective knows that Kaito have afternoon shift that week so he shouldn't need any permission to visit someone in the morning. And Kaito is grateful that Shinichi doesn't comment anything on it. He even kindly become Kaito and Hakuba's mediator – Kaito still doesn't want to have anything to do with that blonde.

Kaito has asked Shinichi to tell the blonde about his visit today. From the information he gets from Shinichi, Aoko is hospitalized in Tokyo Central Hospital, room 403, and that Hakuba can only visit her in the evening. Kaito plans to go home before Hakuba come, of course, but he doesn't really know how long he will stay there. It's all up to Aoko's reactions upon seeing him, he thought inwardly.

He passes the hospital long hallways in silence, trying to keep occupying his mind by observing people around him – the nurses with their clipboard, the doctors with their long white coat, the patients and their visitors – just to hide his growing nervousness. Sometime as he sees the patient who's laying in their ward, he can't help but remembers about his family who has passed away. Had his mother and Jii suffered the same thing, laying helplessly with many kind of life supporting device connected to them? How long did they survive after that incident? Or did they die right away? He doesn't know. He doesn't even remember whether they had informed him of their death after of before the arrest. For him all that have happened that day are just like a blurry film with no clear plot.

But Kaito doesn't have the luxury to ponder over that because he has unwittingly arrived in front of room 403. He pusses those thoughts away, maybe he'll ask Shinichi about it, or Shinichi's parents, later. For now he must focus on this problem in front of him.

A minute, two minutes passes by, he just standing still, staring to the white door in front of him blankly. He knows that once he enters, he won't be able to go back – not literally, of course, but still. What if he makes Aoko panicked? What if she gets worse after seeing him, and she doesn't want to meet him anymore? What if–

"Sir?" Kaito's thrown out of his thoughts abruptly because of passing nurse's greeting. Seems like she's been suspicious of Kaito's behavior and decides to address him, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, no. I'm… just afraid that I get the wrong room," Kaito gives the nurse apologetic smile, "Is this Naka– I mean, Hakuba Aoko's room?"

The nurse nods her head with slightly doubtful stare, and then she asks for Kaito's name just in case, which Kaito gladly tells her, anything to meet Aoko. Fortunately the nurse doesn't seem to recognize the ex-Kaitou KID's face and left him alone after reprimanding him not to disturb Aoko's medication.

Kaito lets out a heavy sigh as the nurse's sharp gaze left him, and without even waiting for the nurse to really be out of his sight, he knocks at the white door in front of him.

"Come in," come a very familiar voice from the inside. Kaito gulps, before opening the door, very slowly.

His eyes meet Aoko's, and he feels as if the time stops ticking. He's just standing still in the doorstep, staring at Aoko who's sitting at her hospital bed, with pillows supporting her back. She seems no different from when he meets her months ago at Shibuya, except the noticeable bulge around her stomach area.

"…Kaito? Kaito… right?"

Aoko's the one who speaks first, eyeing Kaito with teary eyes, and she seems like wants to get off of her bed. Kaito quickly comes closer before Aoko really do just that. He stands awkwardly aside the white bed. His own eyes feel hot, but he can feel corners of his lips curved upward by itself.

"Hey, Aoko. Long time no see."

"Kaito!" the next second Aoko is hugging him and burying her head to his chest. He can feel her tears dampen his shirt, but that's the last thing in his mind right now. What he knows is that Aoko is in front of him, hugging and calling his name.

"Sorry, Kaito, I'm sorry…," murmurs Aoko between her sobs.

Kaito hesitantly caresses her back to calm her down. "There's nothing to apologize, Aoko, you've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should apologize to you."

Aoko release her hug to face Kaito, and he's lying if he says he doesn't feel disappointed at it. "I'm sorry for forgetting you all this time. I should've look after you, helping you–" Aoko is starting to go panic and Kaito decides to cut her in.

"Sst, it's not your fault. Stop apologizing to me Aoko, please."

"But– "

"If anything, I'm the one who should've apologized, for making you in danger, making you hurt… I'm sorry Aoko. Honestly, I also thought you'd better forgetting me, Aoko. If only you didn't befriend me then maybe you won't be involved in all of this–"

PLAK.

Kaito feels his cheek stings. Wait, did Aoko just slap him? But – why? He sets his gaze back at Aoko to ask for explanation, but what he sees makes his heart clasps tightly. Aoko's tears are overflowing to her cheeks, gazing at him with eyes full of disappointment.

"Aoko–"

"Don't you ever say something like that ever again, Kaito! I won't regret having you as my friend! I won't regret spending my time with you, now or ever. So please… don't say that you don't want to be my friend anymore, Kaito. Just thinking about how I forget about you for _years_ make me so sad, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I–"

The rest of her words are caught in her throat as she sobs. Kaito's heart sank. Did he just make Aoko cry? Oh God…

"Aoko, I'm sorry, Aoko – I didn't mean it like that. I – I just want you to be happy. But I… truthfully I don't want you to forget about me too, Aoko. You might be my only close friend who's still alive and I'm afraid I'll lose you too…," and Kaito's voice broke, he can feels his tears blurs his view.

"Bakaito, how can you think like that," she sounds upset, but she's smiling. That smile and his typical nickname warm him up, making him confident that, yes, everything will be alright after this, and he laughs.

Aoko scolds him for suddenly laughing over nothing, but then she wipes her tears and laughs with Kaito. They easily slips to their usual banter, debating over silly things, with Kaito occasionally shows off his magic tricks to make Aoko upset. But, of course, that long years between them don't evaporate just like that.

"Is your baby healthy, Aoko?" Kaito asks half worried half curious.

Aoko nods, her smile still wide in her face, "Yep, she's healthy so far. Now she even actively kicks around inside me."

"Hmm, I think she can't wait to go out and see the world."

Aoko laughs in agreement. Then she tells him about her early pregnancy, how Hakuba looked so happy, how their parents argued over her baby's name, how her 'cravings' overwhelmed Hakuba. Before long, Kaito's sweep away by her story and laughs with her wholeheartedly.

And then he realizes, just seeing Aoko happy like this is enough to make him happy. Just sharing stories with her like this is enough. Maybe he's no longer interested in Aoko in more romantic way, but he clearly still adores her enough to make him wants to be a part of her life.

"Kaito? Kaito?"

"Huh? Ah – sorry, what was you saying again, Aoko?"

"You must be pondering over silly things again," Aoko snorts. "Kaito, tell me about your story. I'm the only one always telling you mine."

"Eh? Nothing interesting about my daily life," he denies.

"Don't say it like that! Ne, where do you live now? Your old house?"

Kaito tries not to winces remembering his burnt house. "No, I'm living with – a friend."

"Friend? Who?" Aoko stares at him suspiciously.

"You're acting like you don't believe that I have some friends, Aoko," he grumbles. Aoko laughs instead.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious… Is he from our old class?"

"No. He's, err… my father's ex-disciple's son?" he finally says, half confused of how to relate Shinichi to him. Saying 'he's a detective who's close to capturing KID back then' doesn't seems to fit enough to explain his relationship with Shinichi. Fortunately Aoko believe in his half-hearted explanation.

"Where do you guys live now? What's his name? Is he around our age?"

Kaito cringes hearing Aoko's burst of questions, but he answers them patiently anyway, "We live in Beika. His name is Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi. And, well, he's our age. He's a detective, and apparently he's an acquaintance of Hakuba since back then in high school."

"Ooh, he knows Saguru-kun too? Then I should meet him to offer my gratitude."

"Why?" Kaito stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he has kindly gives you place to live and I'm sure he's been a big help to Saguru-kun," she explains. The smile in Aoko's face is different than what Kaito has remembered back then from high school, it's more elegant, grown up, more… motherly, and Kaito can't help but feels enchanted by her smile.

"Next time you have to bring him here, Kaito!"

"Huh? Is that means you want me to visit you again, Aoko?"

"Of course, Bakaito! Do you really so heartless that you'd left this childhood friend of yours to lay bored in her hospital bed alone?!

"I – I didn't mean, ugh… I just… I thought Hakuba won't let me see you again."

Aoko's annoyed glare softened hearing that, then she cups her hands atop Kaito's. "I'm sorry, Kaito, I'm sure Saguru-kun didn't mean it in bad way."

Kaito offers her a small smile before answering, "Yea, I know. He just does it to protect you. I think I'm relieved enough that he's the one who's married to you. He treats you nicely."

"Yes, Saguru-kun is so kind. If Saguru-kun treats me badly Kaito will make him pay for it, right?" Aoko teases him.

"Aa. If he goes even once hurting you, I'll punch him again," Kaito replies firmly.

"Wait – Kaito, you've punched Saguru-kun?! How mean!"

"Err – that was–"

Their small talks continues until pass lunch time. Kaito only left after making sure Aoko eats her lunch and promising her to come visit her again this weekend. He comes out of the hospital with wide smile, as if a heavy burden has just been lifted off of him. He even skipping his way home, ignoring weird stare from passing pedestrians.

He jumps in shock when he hears a car honking right beside him.

"Need some lift? You seems so embarrassing skipping away like that," Shinichi says from inside of his car, smile in his face.

Kaito curses at the smiling detective for scaring him, but he doesn't refuse his offer.

"I don't expect you to go out of your way and pick me up!" he says with way too cheerful mocking tone.

Shinichi just snorts at him, "why should I go out of my way just to pick you up?"

"So? You skip your work to take a drive?"

"I was just on my way to the HQ from a case, stupid. I'm not into skipping work like you."

"Oi, I've never skipped work!"

Shinichi just shrugs at him, as if he doesn't believe in Kaito's protests.

"Seems like everything's going smoothly?"

"Yep, everything's fine," Kaito answers. Shinichi doesn't even need to glance at the ex-thief to know that he's smiling widely.

"Oh, and Aoko wants to meet you."

"…why?"

"Why don't you asks when you meet her later~"

"Is this your way of getting revenge, Kaito? How childish," Shinichi grumbles, but Kaito just ignore him. Shinichi almost regrets offering Kaito a ride.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

Um, hi? *peeks out form the corner of the room*I know it's been so long maybe you've forgotten the storyline at all, my deepest apology *bow deep, deeply* It's just, as expected, it all collapsed when I have to write and study at the same time, because my writing depends solely on my writing mood, and you know that too many homework = bad mood, so, yeah… I'm sorry?

But I won't ever drop a translation nor a story, cause I know how much bugging and frustrating it'll be to never get an ending of a story u.u

Anyway, thanks for all the views, favs, follows, and reviews this translation been getting, it feels good that there's many other who enjoy this story xD

And another note, to those who's following Tell Me Your Lies, I'm sorry, I still don't know when it'll be updated, hopefully soon, but rest assured I'll never drop it, I just need my inspiration to come back and let me finish the plot x.x

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,943

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), **grammar error(s)** , possibly OOC, alternate timeline, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **\- 13**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Luck –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito fulfill his promise to take Shinichi to visit Aoko that weekend. And he's glad that he decided to bring Shinichi with him as he sees Hakuba, seated beside Aoko, painstakingly peels an apple for her. He unconsciously takes a step back behind Shinichi, trying to avoid the British detective.

"Ah, Kaito!" Aoko's the first one who realizes their presence.

"Hey, Aoko," Kaito throw a smile at her direction before elbowing Shinichi as a sign for him to go in first.

The detective grumbles but he still complies.

"Kudo, Kuroba," Hakuba greets them with a nod.

"Hi Hakuba, and Mrs. Hakuba," he replies before handing the parcel of fruits to the husband.

"Please just call me Aoko!"

"Thanks for the fruits, even though you don't have to bother with these."

"You must be Kudo Shinichi-san, right? I think we haven't formally introduces ourselves yet, I'm Hakuba Aoko," Shinichi doesn't have the time to properly replies her introduction before she adds, "I want to give you my gratitude for helping Saguru-kun and Kaito all this time."

The young-mother-to-be finishes with a deep bow – or at least as deep as she can, remembering her sitting position and her bulging stomach mush be a hassle to do a proper bow. Shinichi politely bows back.

"Nice to meet you too, Aoko-san. And no need to thank me, honestly I'm not much of a help."

"Aoko's right, Kudo. Thank you…and," Hakuba shifts his seat to face Kaito, "I think I owe you an apology, Kuroba. I'm sorry for my words from before, but I think that was for the best for Aoko. And thank you… for accepting my selfish request."

"Don't get me wrong, Hakuba. I'm here for Aoko, not for you. Don't think I'll apologize for punching you that day."

Shinichi stare at the both of them as they bicker with an amused smile, while Aoko just let out a long sigh.

"Stop it, you two. You give me a headache," Aoko protests, which successfully make them fall silent, just like children that just get scolded by their mother. Shinichi can't help but laugh at that.

Aoko easily steer them out of sensitive topic, let them chat about neutral things. Aoko also keep trying to include Shinichi in their little talk – like asking for his opinion, his experiences – to make sure he doesn't feel left out.

Sometime they suddenly engrossed in discussing about their unsolved cases in both Shinichi's division as well as Hakuba's, and every time it happens Kaito have to scold them not to talk about murder case in front of a pregnant woman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hakuba junior born at the beginning of February, and even though she's born a week faster than doctor's presumption, the baby is delivered safe and sound. She has Hakuba's blonde hair and Aoko's wide eyes. Kaito is sure she will grow into a pretty woman.

Hakuba seems so proud while holding their baby and Aoko looks like she can't stop smiling. Seeing all that, Kaito can even see the big placard with 'Happy Family' written above them. Their little family is complete, and he knows there isn't any place left for him inside the picture.

"Congratulation, Aoko, Hakuba, you're officially a parent now," Kaito says to the happy couple. He just visits Aoko in the evening, after his morning work shift is over, which make the best excuse not to meet both Aoko and Hakuba's parent as they have left in the afternoon.

Aoko replies his greeting as she nods, even Hakuba lost his sour face that he always wear every time he's with Kaito.

"Thank you," he replies shortly, eyes still glued to the crying baby in his arms.

"Have you decided a name for her?"

"Yes! Her name is Akane!" Aoko says cheerfully.

"Ah, good name…"

Aoko's smile grows wider hearing that. "Hi, Akane-chan, nice to meet you," the magician says to the baby as he wiggle his finger in front of her, letting her hold into his index finger with her tiny hands.

"She seems to like you, Kuroba," Hakuba says as he sees the baby gradually stop crying.

"Oh, jealous, Hakuba?" he teases, then he chuckles seeing Hakuba's sour face. "I think she's calming down because she feels safe inside his father embraces."

Hearing that, Hakuba's proud face is coming back. Kaito won't ever know that being a father can change people into this degree. Then he can't help but to think about his father, was he this happy when he was born?

Before he can drown in nostalgia, Kaito hurriedly tries to change their conversation subject, "Aoko, until when do you have to stay in the hospital?"

"Hm? The doctor said that he wanted to monitor my and Akane-chan's condition for about a week before discharging us," she replies as she accepts Akane from Hakuba with a warm and motherly stare.

"But if there's nothing wrong they can be discharged before that," Hakuba adds. Kaito nods in understanding, wondering whether he'll be invited to their house or not to himself.

"Ne, Kaito – "

Aoko's speech is disturbed by somebody opening the hospital door quite loudly. A pretty black haired woman in an ivory one-piece and brownish cardigan walks in elegantly.

Kaito blinks a few times, making sure that this is indeed the woman he'd knew or not. Greetings from Aoko and Hakuba proof him right.

"Good evening. Congratulation for your first daughter," she says.

"Akako-chan! Thank you!"

"Good evening Akako-san. Thank you."

Hakuba shift from his place to let Akako comes closer to Aoko as she takes a peek at the baby. She compliments the baby – which only makes the smile on Aoko's face grows – then hesitantly hold her up.

"S-so small."

"Um. But the doctor said it's normal."

"I think newborns just small like that," Hakuba adds.

"Akako-chan will be a good mother too you know. Still don't have any plan to have some children?" Aoko teases. Akako just replies with her usual 'ohoho' laugh.

And when Akako gives Akane back to Aoko her eyes meet Kaito's.

"Ara. Kuroba-kun?"

"Yo, Akako. Long time no see~"

The witch just gives him a little nod, a smile curved in her lips, "It's been a long time indeed."

Akako seems inspecting him upside down, then gives a satisfied nod to herself out of the blue. "I'm glad you seems healthy, Kuroba-kun. Better than when you're in jail, eh?"

Kaito stiffen. Is that mean that Akako knows what happened when he was jailed? How does she know? No, maybe it's just him being paranoid. It's nothing strange to assume that being jailed will worsen one's life, right? He tries to think logically and suppress his suspicion. On the other side, Kaito can't help but think that the witch indeed has know all the things that should be impossible to discover many times in the past.

"Yep, live inside a prison is just bad in all kind of way. I don't plan on ever going back," he answers cheerfully, _poker-face_ back on guard.

"Only fools want to be jailed twice," Hakuba sneers. Kaito ignores Hakuba and chats with Akako instead, which make the blonde pouts and Akako can't help but chuckles at that.

Not too long after that a nurse comes in to take Akane-chan to the baby ward, while the four of them continues their little talk.

"Saguru-kun is still popular, you know. Every time we went out there's just always somebody staring at us," Aoko says.

"I don't know what good from a guy like him though," Kaito adds as he shakes his head to dramatize his opinion.

"I'm more confused as to why you're quite popular, Kaito. I mean, you're just a pervert who enjoys pranking people!"

"Tsk, tsk, Aoko, it's not my fault that people recognize my charisma, right? And I have a handsome face after all," Kaito smirks as his right hand conjure a rose out of nowhere.

"Do you need me to lend you a mirror, Kuroba? Your face is clearly so-so."

"Hoo? Do you not accept my handsomeness, Hakuba? I – "

"You boys, can you stop talking about nonsense? If you're talking about popularity then obviously I'm the most popular one here," Akako says.

"Ah, right, right. Akako-chan was so popular, even Saguru-kun was charmed~"

"A–Aoko – " Hakuba's face clearly grows reddens, either because he's embarrassed that Aoko said that to Akako or because he's embarrassed that Aoko know about that.

"Ohoho, of course. Every male should be charmed by me," Akako says proudly.

"Maa, Akako is cute indeed, if only you're not as annoying as you were then maybe I'll be charmed by you too."

"W–Who're you saying annoying?! How rude!"

The four of them continue their little chat, be it reminiscing about their past or about latest news. They laugh, throwing jokes here and there sometimes even cursing after made victim of Kaito's pranks.

And because of their little bonding time Kaito knows about the changes in his old friend's life. Aoko and Akako have graduated from Keio University, even though they choose different major, and Hakuba even have finished his magister degree. He's promoted to Tokyo a year ago, and after that he braces himself to propose to Aoko. Oh, and even Akako's married to a young and rich businessman, which totally unsurprising for Kaito.

Kaito's grateful that they don't bring up about KID, or about his family, because even if he has accepted it, talking about that still makes his chest constricts painfully. And he's really, really grateful that these people still accept him, pulling him back into their life.

"Ah, now that you mention it, Hakuba's obsession in Holmes is worse that Shinichi, isn't it?"

"Eh? Really, Kaito?"

"What stupid things are you saying, Kuroba?"

"Weren't you liked to cosplay as Holmes back then? Do you still wear it while solving cases?"

"It's not a cosplay, it is a totally normal fashion in England!"

Oh, really? 'Totally normal fashion' in which century?"

Kaito's still grinning madly, while Hakuba looks like he wants to choke him. But their tension snaps when a nurse announces that their visiting time is up. Kaito and Akako then takes their leave, after promising that, yes, they will be visiting them again after they're permitted home.

"Akako, need me to walk you home?"

"No need to, my pick up is already waiting for me."

Kaito nods and with that they continue their walk down the hospital corridor in silence.

And true to Akako's word, he can see a car waiting for her right outside the hospital – Kaito knows from the chauffeur that bows as he sees Akako coming out of the hospital.

"Just like a princess eh, Akako?" he teases.

"Ohoho, of course," Akako just laugh it off instead. She waves at Kaito for a moment before walking towards her pick up. Kaito is just about to go when he hears her calling his name.

"Kuroba-kun."

"Yea, Akako?"

"You're free of both your guilt and your past, don't you think it's time to free your heart too, Kuroba-kun?"

"Huh? What – "

"I'm sure – ah, no, I KNOW everything will be alright, there's nothing left to be afraid of, now you just need to be honest with yourself."

Kaito just stands there, frozen. He's trying to deciphers Akako's words, trying to know what she means. But before he's able to move and ask, the car in front of him has gone.

Months later, he'll finally know what she means.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Paris?"

It's when the two of them are enjoying their quality time with a coffee in hand, that Kaito decides it's the right timing to tell Shinichi.

"Yeah. I've told you that I want to continue pursuing my dream as a magician, haven't I?"

Shinichi nods, then he continue to take a sip at his coffee, that's been halted when Kaito suddenly tells him that he'll be going to Paris. "But why Paris?"

"Well… it's just a stupid reason," Kaito rubs at his nape and smiles awkwardly, "Dad and Mom met for the first time there, and, well, I think I kind of want to see it for myself? And I want to add my own memories there, I want to make that special place as the place where I take off…"

Shinichi stare at him long, after months living with Kaito, this can be the first time he sees Kaito smiles wholeheartedly without a tad bit of sadness while talking about his deceased parents, and he somehow wants to preserve that smile.

"Does it mean you want to continue your carrier as KID in Paris?"

"Don't be stupid, Shin," Kaito snorts, "KID is Dad's identity, not mine, and I don't plan on ever borrowing it again. And haven't I told you that I don't want to be thrown back in jail again? Or you've grown senile now, Shinichi?"

Ignoring Kaito's mockery, Shinichi tries again, "So you want to go as a magician for real, huh?"

It's not a question, more like a statement. And even though both of them know about it, Shinichi still asks, and Kaito still nods to answer him.

"When will you leave?"

"In two weeks."

Shinichi glares holes at him and Kaito just laugh it off, "You've planned it for a long time without telling me."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not too sure about it before, it's just yesterday that I've managed to wrap it all. You should be proud that you're the first person I've told about this, Shin."

"You haven't even informed Aoko-san? I think you should be prepared for a long scolding."

Kaito grimaces, "Yeah, I think I should be ready to face Aoko."

Both of them continue to sip their coffee in silence while listening to the rain that still pours hardly. At least until Shinichi decides to bombard Kaito with questions yet again.

"Do you have any relatives in Paris?"

"There's this famous magician that had teamed up with Dad long time ago, and he's willing to help me while I'm in Paris."

Shinichi nods, seems relived that Kaito's not stupid enough to go to neighboring country alone.

"You sure you have enough money to spend there?"

"Hey, what do you take me for, Shin?" Kaito asks with a mock offended face, but seeing that Shinichi's not buying it, he just chuckles. "It's fine, I've saved up enough, thanks to you for letting me staying here for free so I can save up most of my salary."

Shinichi just snorts, "I'm also staying here for free, Father's the one who pays all the bills," he says casually.

"Oh, that's true," Kaito laughs at that, somehow it sound like Shinichi doesn't want him to feel that he owed the detective. "And there's some left from Dad's inheritance, and I'll be working there too, no need to worry about me, Shin."

Shinichi nods in understanding, "Well, that's good."

"Ah, but I'm gonna miss you, Shin. Won't you miss me?" he teases him, a smirk in full blast plastered in his face.

Shincihi rolls his eyes at Kaito's antics, "Don't expect too much about it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito begins to prepare for his departure after that. Shinichi's also helping him packing some of his stuff, and, with a little bit of pleading from Kaito's side, accompanying him to the Hakuba household. Aoko's wrath is not as bad as he thought, he even get some protesting looks from Hakuba – and he previously thought that the blonde will be glad to have him go far away from his family. Kaito doesn't know where Akako live, so he just informs her thought phone. It all goes well, and now he just needs to wait for his upcoming departure day.

Or that's what he thought before he finds Shinichi lays unconscious in the living room a week before the appointed day.

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Firstly, I'm really sorry for the grammatical error that should be abundant in this chapter, I don't do any rechecking, so, well, if you notice a grave mistakes, please inform me I'll try my best to correct it.

Secondly, there're like, 3 more chapters including the epilogue before this story is complete. I dunno when I'll update this, but it won't be more than a month this time, I promise .

So, finally, thank you to you who still reading this annoying translation of mine, see you soooon~


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, here's the promised chapter xD

Thanks for all the view, fav and follow, and I'm sorry I haven't rechecked the grammar error, etc, should be bunch of error down there, please bear it and just let me know, so I can change it ^^

And sooo, without further ado, here we go~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 2,569

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), **grammar error(s)** , possibly OOC, alternate timeline, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **\- 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **Leap –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito starts preparing everything he'll be needed aboard after that. Shinichi also helps him packing some of his belongings, and, with a little 'persuasion' from Kaito, even takes him to Hakuba residence to bid goodbye. Aoko's rage is not as bad as he'd expected her to be, he even gets some protesting stare from Hakuba – and honestly, he has expects him to be kind of happy with him far away from his new family. Kaito doesn't know where Akako lives; he just let her know through phone. Everything's going smoothly, and he only needs to wait for his departure day.

Or so he thinks until he find Shinichi fainted in the living room roughly a week before his departure.

"Shinichi!"

In shock, the plastic bag with his dinner inside that he'd just bought earlier slip out of his hand as he rushed to the unconscious man. The room's dark, from the pale reflection of the street light that goes in though the window he can sees Shinichi's bruised face and bandaged hands.

"Hei, Shin, wake up! Are you alright? What happen?" he pats at Shinichi's – not bruised one of course – cheek, trying to wake him up.

Shinichi's eyes are still closed, but at least he's still breathing. And then Kaito frowns, feeling something is wrong here. He shifts closer to the unconscious man, and sure enough he can smell something familiar. Alcohol. He let his eyes wander around and then sees many cans of beer on the table.

'Shinichi's drunk?' his frown deepens when he reached that conclusion. He's fully aware of the other man's dislike of alcohol. Not once he says that alcohol can make his brain grows dull, and even when he's out with his coworker, he won't drink more than two shots. Some cocktail with low percentage of alcohol, maybe, but he has never seen Shinichi gulps down this many cans of beer. Just what happened exactly?

"Oi Shinichi, wake up!" he shakes the detective's shoulders quite hard, feeling the need to know what happened, fast. Because this just feels like a déjà vu, but this time it's not himself who's drowning self in beer, it's Shinichi.

That seems to work, seeing Shinichi's eyelids slowly blinking open. He unconsciously lets out a relived sigh. Unfortunately that relief doesn't last long, because as Shinichi opens his eyes, instead of a pair of clear yet piercing sapphire orbs that he usually find, he's struck by murky blue orbs. Dark blue eyes that looks like seeing though him, ignoring his existence. Its gaze is so dejected, full of sorrow and regret yet it's also blank, as if there's nothing more he can do. Very unsuited to the Kudo Shinichi that he has knows.

"Shin!" half panicked from the looks he got, Kaito shakes his again, trying to make the detective comes back from whatever stupor he's in.

Shinichi blinks. Once. Twice. Slowly he move his gaze towards Kaito, but even if he's more focused now, that frustration face is still there.

"…Kaito? You're back?" he's supporting his body weight with his arms, trying to ignore his blurring sight.

"What happen, Shin? Why're you injured and–"

"I'm fine," the detective cuts in. Then he tries to stand up, which ends up swaying aside dangerously. If it's not for Kaito's supporting hand, then maybe he'll falls down because of the cans of beer that he accidentally steps on.

"Even kids know you're lying."

Shinichi just gives out a small smile, forced ones. He pulls in his arm from Kaito and staggers out of the room. "I'll be upstairs."

"Huh? You don't want to have dinner? I've bought it, you know, sushi from your favorite kiosk.

Shinichi shakes his head slowly, which he regrets immediately because that makes his headache worse. "I've eaten dinner earlier. You can help yourself with the sushi, Kaito, I'm sleepy."

"But–" Kaito left his sentence hanging and close his mouth, sighing heavily, giving up. He doesn't have the heart to force Shinichi while he's in that state, "Maybe taking a rest will make him better," he mumbles to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the morning, in the middle of breakfast, he tries to ask Shinichi about what's really happened back then once again, but the detective keep avoiding it.

"I'm just tired. And lack of sleep."

Well, Kaito won't buy that.

"Usually when you're tired you refused to even drink any alcoholic drinks," he tries. "If you're really stressed out from your work, why don't you take a day off or two instead of ruining your body like that?"

Just as he finished his sentences, Shinichi showers him with his so-cold-and-piercing stare, making him shivers, even when he doesn't know which mine he just stepped on. After that Shinichi hurriedly finishs his breakfast and then go to work, leaving Kaito wondering just what exactly the detective's problem is.

And then at night, Shinichi comes home drunk, again. Unfortunately, before Kaito gets the chance to corner him, the detective run away to his room and lock himself in until morning. And he's off to work in the morning when Kaito's busy preparing breakfast, making Kaito clucks his tongue in annoyance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night Shinichi doesn't come home.

'I won't come home, got stakeout mission. Don't wait for me,' is the email that he sends. At least he's still informing me, Kaito thinks. He only has 5 days left, and he still doesn't have a single clue regarding Shinichi's strange behavior.

And oh, ironically, the ex-thief now has to play detective to solve the mystery surrounding his best friend.

Truthfully, Kaito thinks that Shinichi's only using his work – or whatever crime he has to solve - as a mean to avoid him, but he's trying to convince himself that Shinichi won't be that immature. But haven't he come home drunk two days in a row even? He doesn't know anymore.

After ignoring all the mails that Kaito sends, Shinichi finally comes home two days later. Surprisingly, he comes home before even the break starts. Kaito has quit from the coffee shop where he was working in, and spend the remaining week packing and pacing inside the mansion, trying to figure out what's wrong with his host. Shinichi comes home in the morning, with face paler than ever. But far from sadness, his expression is full of tension and, maybe, suppressed anger.

"Shinichi? Is there something you forgot? You know I can bring it to you if you just phone me."

"Not that," then he go silent, seems like contemplating how far he should tell him the truth, "I've been told to leave early…"

Kaito's eyes widen, "You? Leave early?!"

Kaito almost can't believe his ears. That Kudo Shinichi, the Detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes, doing his job that bad he'd been sent home early? Okay, Kaito has it enough, there's something unbelievably wrong with Shinichi and he need to know what it is, now. "You really make me worried, Shin. Don't you think it's time for you to tell me what's wrong already?"

But Shinichi just pass him again without listening to a word from him. "This has nothing to do with you."

That last sentence makes Kaito's patience snaps. With one quick move he grabs at the detective's shoulder and push him so his back bumps with the wall, even when he can hear quite loud thudding sound, his guilt isn't more than his anger. He keeps both the detective arms beside his body and places him in front of the detective, making sure he won't be running away no more. His eyes meet Shinichi's, who seems surprised to be treated that way, but quickly reads just how serious Kaito is.

"You force me to spill all my problems to you, telling me that maybe telling you will make it easier for me even for a bit, but now you refuse me to do the same thing to you? Am I the only one here who thing that we're friend of an equal, friend that supports each other? Stupid me."

"…leave me alone, Kaito."

"Sure, gladly. You have three days if you want to change your mind."

Kaito walk away after that. The front door slammed close after him.

For a moment Shinichi just stood there, staring at the now closed door. Three days… he tries to rack his unusually slow brain to decipher Kaito's words. Three days…

"…oh, right, Kaito will leave in three days, huh. And after that I'll be alone again, huh."

Shinichi let the gravitation pull him under, letting himself falls to the cold floor. He wraps his arms around his bent knees and sinks his head in. His back still hurts from colliding earlier, as well as his wrist, where Kaito's hand has just grasped in. But he's more weighed down by his mind burden rather than his physical injuries.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito comes home just to find Shinichi trying to get his body to stand up by grabbing at nearest rack. Without thinking Kaito rushed to support the staggering man, even if at first he wants to ignore the detective until he apologize, truthfully, he can never let the detective to be on his own device. Kaito helps Shinichi goes into his room as he ask him whether he needs to call a doctor or not.

"No need to, I'm fine…"

"Sure, and I'm not an ex-thief," he says sarcastically.

"…sorry. I'm just hungry, maybe. Feels like it's been a long time since my last proper meal."

"…when was your last meal?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just remember that my last meal was a karaage."

"Don't tell me that karaage was our breakfast 3 days ago?!"

"Maybe– "

"You skip meals but let yourself get drunk? Well done, Kudo Shinichi. Can't you act anymore dumber?"

"Well, remembering that I've been sent home early from work, then I guess the answer is yes?"

"Oh God," Kaito pushes Shinichi to his bed ungracefully. "Now you stay here. And don't try to move, anywhere at all. And don't you sleep on me, understand?!"

"After being reprimanded at work, now at home too? Woah."

"Yep, because you're a bad boy, Shinichi-kun," Kaito says in his motherly voice while giving him a glare. Shinichi sighs, giving up. His stomach feels weird and the rooms looks like it spinning. He doesn't even have the energy to move, not to mention to voice his protest.

After making sure that Shinichi isn't going anywhere, Kaito left him alone in his room. Shinichi thinks he won't come back, especially after their earlier fight, but seems like he was wrong. Kaito's back not long after with a glass of water and a bowl of porridge. He keeps staring at Shinichi while he's eating which Shinichi deliberately ignores.

"Thanks for the food," he mumbles softly as he place his empty plate on the bedside table.

"You'd better be," Kaito answers curtly.

"I'm sorry for troubling you –"

"If you're really sorry then you'd better tell me what your problem is."

"I –"

Click.

Shinichi's eyes widen as he feels cold metal bar circling his right wrists, which seems like to be connected to the headboard as his attempt to yank his arms forward fails.

"What the hell is this, Kaito?!"

"Sorry but I won't have a 'no' for an answer."

"Don't joke with me!"

"Truthfully, it's been a long time since I become this serious."

Kaito is still sitting in the same position as before, side of his bed, maintaining a distance between them. It's true that Shinichi almost doesn't see the magician's hands move which cuffing his arms, but now Kaito looks more menacing than a few seconds before. Kaito's not angry; he's enraged, that Shinichi already know. But he doesn't have a meek personality either.

"Why do you care?"

"If you're fishing me with mockery, it won't work."

"I'm just frustrated with one of the suspect in a case I'm handling."

"Lying won't work either. There's something else making you frustrated."

"Playing detective now, eh, Mr. Ex Phantom Thief?"

"I'm just doing this as a friend. I want to help you, Shin, why won't you let me? I'm worried! You think I can leave you alone while you can't even take proper care of yourself like this?!"

"Sure, you can."

Shinichi can't look into Kaito's eyes, but he can feel the disappointment. He doesn't want to involve Kaito, because honestly what makes him feels frustrated is really just something stupid. A ghost from his past that he still can't forget, can't let go. He's just being stupid, and stubborn, he knows, but he doesn't know what to do anymore. He's been trying his best to 'heal', really, but his past is still there, plaguing him.

Before Shinichi can make other more sensible reason, he hears clatters of metals, and the cold weigh on his right wrist suddenly gone.

Kaito stands up, tossing the handcuff back to Shinichi blandly. "I think somebody like me don't even get the right to try and help you, huh," he laughs bitterly. "That's okay."

Shinichi stares at his back as Kaito turns back, watching him slowly walk away, and suddenly he feels cold. Kaito's leaving. He'll fly to who-know-where (Is it France? He doesn't remember it clearly) and he won't be there to brew him some coffee, to company him while he eats, won't be there to arguing over stupid matters anymore. Kaito won't be coming back. And he'll be left alone.

Even before his brain can catch up to his thought, his body moves first. He steps out of his bed, staggering before finally be able to grab Kaito's sleeves.

"Don't go…"

Kaito halts, then turns around facing Shinichi with a confused face. "Do you need something?"

"I'm sorry Kaito, I didn't mean to brush you off like that. I just – I don't know, I don't even know what's wrong with me. I–" he racks his brain to search for the word, which he fails. He stare at Kaito instead, with pleading yet silent eyes.

'You know what it feels to go through this, right?'

Kaito lets out a heavy sighs, then he sits down at the end of the bed. Shinichi lets go of his hand and sits down beside him, still maintaining the same distance as before.

"Go on. Just let out what you want me to know. I'll listen to you."

And Shinichi begins his story.

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I totally forgot there'll be handcuff involved here, hahaha. If you're confused right now, it's normal, next chapter will make it all clear XD

Don't worry, the story's finished already, I just need the time to translate it ^^

I hope the next chapter will be out next week, thanks for your patience with me :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Words count** : 2,904

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : typo(s), **grammar error(s)** , possibly OOC, alternate timeline, possible BL/shonen-ai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **\- 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **Smile –**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Go on. Just let out what you want me to know. I'll listen to you."

And Shinichi begins his story.

"Few days ago there's a robbery in Beika Bank," he begins. "There were 5 culprits, all armed. One of the employees managed to press the robbery alarm, but when the police got there the robbers had already get what they wanted and was trying to flee."

Kaito knows that this isn't the first time Shinichi has to face robbers. So when he starts his story from that incident, that means that there's something unusual with this robbery. Truthfully he himself has already heard about the incident, but with all of the things he needs to prepare for his departure and his worry for Shinichi's strange behavior, the robbery incident was the last thing on his mind. And so he lets Shinichi opens up, pouring out his story in his own pace.

"Right when they heard police siren, they took a woman as a hostage as they crept toward the car that looks like they've prepared earlier. Of course the police won't let them slipped off that easily, we tried to negotiate as we seek for the best opportunity to seize the culprit without endangering the hostage. But we… we failed. We can only watch as the bullet go thought the woman's head, how her body crumpled down right after…"

The detective shuts his eyes tight as he clenches his palms, trying to contain his emotion. Be it sadness or anger, Kaito doesn't know. He himself deepens his frowns. Seeing a life lost in front of his eyes with nothing he can do to prevent it from happening… it's a feeling Kaito familiar with. He moves a bit closer, just as a means to remind Shinichi that he's still there, listening to him.

"Of course we pursued them right away. All of the police cars deployed, with only a few left to secure the crime scene and rescue the remaining hostages. Reports from polices left there mentioned that the hostages were being gathered up in the center of the room with bound hands and foots. And that there were 3 bloodied corpses in several places. One of them was found lying behind the receptionist desk, which deduced from his position that he was the employee who presses the alarm. The other body found near the exit, most likely been shoot from trying to run away. The last body was a middle aged man, found among the gathered hostages. So from that we conclude that the group of robbers won't hesitate to shoot down anybody who dares to interfere."

Kaito can picture it all too well, and he's trying hard so that the bloodied scene won't trap him back to his own nightmare. From Shinichi's mien he can see that even the corpse-magnet-detective doesn't take delight at the gruesome scene, no matter how often he runs into it.

"Unfortunately we lost them. The car they used before was ditched on the roadside while they fled off somewhere. That was at the night when you came home and found me drunk."

Kaito just gives out a short '-oh', brain whirling to put together scattered puzzle given out by Shinichi, "Do you feel frustrated because you can't capture the robbers, or because you failed to save the hostage, Shin?"

Shinichi visibly tenses, palm clenches tighter, "…I don't know. I guess, both?"

"Why?"

Silence.

"Shin, I know that this is not your first time facing serial murderers, psychopaths, nor cold-blooded robbers. Why? What make you feel this depressed?" Kaito stares at him worriedly. He knows Shinichi's not cold hearted, that wouldn't be moved even when somebody innocent dropped dead in front of him, but he also knows that Shinichi's a professional detective; he always solves cases level headedly without involving his emotion this far.

"I… 've told you that it's something stupid, haven't I?" and he smiled, a painfully forced one, "It remind me about Ran."

Ran. Of course Kaito remembers her. He has disguised himself as that childhood friend of Shinichi many times before to fool the detective. The woman that was so important to the detective, _was._ Or maybe she still is. Anyway, there's this uncomfortable feelings that Shinichi brings her up after all this time.

"It reminds me of her when I saw how the hostage limped and died just like that. That's why when somebody claimed to have sighted those robbers 2 days later, I rushed to investigate."

"At that time you didn't come home?"

"Yeah. When we finally caught up to their hide out and cornered them, one of the robbers snatched the neighboring daughter who had just come home. I… I think I panicked; afraid that the same thing will happen all over again. I'm afraid of failing to save yet another innocent people, and ended up feeling that useless feeling again. So I shoot him without order."

Kaito's eyes widen, he almost doesn't believe what Shinichi has just tell – done.

"I don't quite remember what happened after that. I just remember seeing the man's bloodied body had collapsed, and the little girl that trembled in fear. That expression of her is just justified, I mean, somebody has just been shoot to death right in front of her. I hear that she's been hospitalized because of shock up until now. And it's all my fault. That women and the little girl too, just happen to be in the wrong place at the worse time. Just like Ran. She doesn't know anything, she shouldn't even be involved, I shouldn't rob her of her future like that. And I can't even forgive myself for getting her involved in my mud, letting her lose her life, just because I was so useless…"

"Shin – "

"I know. I know Ran won't blame me over what befall her. She won't hate me for failing to save her. Even in her last moment she only said that she wants me to be happy…," tears are falling down from his cheeks, but Shinichi doesn't seem to recognize that, "…still, I can't forgive myself for that."

Shinichi's sobbing, Kaito decided to cut off the remaining distance between them by wrapping his arms on the trembling shoulders, trying to give him some support, giving him warmth. Kaito knows how Shinichi feels. Well, he still can get his 'ending' better then the detective, with Aoko still alive and all. Even though his mother and Jii-chan still become victims, at least they've known the risk and danger shadowing his night job beforehand, and he's bracing himself not to take their death as 100% his fault. But Shinichi's different. That young lady doesn't even know the danger that targeting Shinichi and she lost her life because of that. Shinichi can't get his 'better ending' as he gets his.

Shinichi's still crying in silence, his shoulders still trembling, and his knuckles still clenched painfully tight. And Kaito can't bear to see him like this. Weak. Broken. Buried under piles of burden he shouldn't bear.

"Then why don't you let me take her place?"

Silence. When Shinichi finally rises up his head and stare straight at him, he gives him equally straight looks. Second later his face gradually turns red and he starts making strange expressions. That's when Kaito finally realize how misleading his words were.

"Wait – nonono, no, that's not what I mean! I didn't mean it in romantic way!"

" –then what do you mean, Bakaito?! You think you can sprout nonsense like that without causing some kind of misunderstanding?! You have even kissed me!"

"W-why do you even still remembering that?! Argh that was so embarrassing!"

Both of them still throwing spiteful nonsense before getting silence, with redden face and rushed breath.

Kaito clears his throat.

"Ok, what I mean was as somebody close to you. Somebody close enough that you can share your stories with, and seek for help. Like, I don't know, pal? Best friend? You can't continue to blame yourself over her death like this, I bet even she doesn't want to see you like this anymore. And you should stop thinking that you're useless, or else you'll really be one. Don't forget that your awfully logical brain is your one and only plus point, Shin."

"…I don't want to hear about the last sentence from you."

"But it's true, isn't it? You can't even cook aside from some extremely simple dishes. You can't sing. Your sense of humor sucks. You can't flirt. And you obviously can't do any magic tricks."

"Oh, shut up, Kaito. I don't want to be compared to you. And I CAN do something else, you know it."

Kaito laughs, "Oh, really?"

"Of course!"

"Then show me. Show me that you can put your past behind, Shinichi."

"…aa, sure."

"Good. And if this will make you feel somewhat better, I'll say it. You've helped me Shin. You've picked me up in my worst time, you've given me a chance for a new life, and you've even helped me chasing back my dream. So don't even think that you're useless."

And for the first time in this long week, Shinichi smiles, not the forced and fake smile, the real and genuine one.

"Thanks a lot, Kaito."

Kaito replied the smiles wholeheartedly.

"Yoosh, now you go to sleep. You look like zombie. Let me guess, you haven't get any decent sleep for the past few days, right?"

Shinichi doesn't want to admit that Kaito's right, but he feels lighter, and his fatigue's catching up to him.

"Yeah."

"How about I repay my debt by accompanying you there?"

"Huh? There?"

"Her grave, of course."

"…oh. Yeah. Of course. I'll appreciate it, _sankyuu."_

"No problem," Kaito says as he gets up and takes Shinichi's diner tray.

"Good night, Shinichi."

"Good night, Kaito."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Kaito accompanies Shinichi pilgrimages to Ran's grave with a bouquet of white lily. And of course he stays behind a few steps when Shinichi crouches down beside the tombstone of his once loved one, whispering apologizes and who know what else. He doesn't cry, even though his eyes visibly redden. All in all, to Kaito, he seems better than he was a few days ago, although, of course, his pain won't disappear overnight.

After that Kaito accompany Shinichi apologizing to his supervisor – which, of course, means that he must stay and listening to the nearly retired inspector's speech one hour full. After managing to run out of the police station without having to endure the scolding any longer, both of them stops by the hospital to visit the traumatic hostage victim.

Kaito's trying his best not to laugh at Shinichi's comical expression when the girl's parent thanking him over saving his one and only daughter instead of the predicted hatred. They said that the doctor and the psychiatrist that diagnosed her declared that she's showing positive response and should be healed in no time. Shinichi was as relived as the parent when they heard that news. The detective actually wanted to pay a visit to the shot robber's family, but they still can't be contacted up until now. Then they decided to goes home after that

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At midnight, nightmare wakes up Shinichi abruptly. Nothing new, to be honest, it is usual occurrence to him now. What unusual is, when he's going downstairs for a glass of water, he finds the living room's lamp is still on. He finds Kaito there, watching who-know-what film casually.

"Bad dreams?"

"Aa, as always," Shincihi flopped down into the sofa aside Kaito. "You too?"

"I'm just trying to adjust my internal clock so I won't be jet lagged there."

"Hah, of course. Of course I won't believe it."

Kaito just chuckles.

Then they ended up falling asleep on the couch, and even though their back ended up sore, at least they don't have any more nightmares that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the morning – well, not really that morning, as it's already 11.00 but he and Kaito's still sprawled on the couch, with TV still turned on – he's called to the police HQ to fill in some documents on the robber incident as well as his suspension. He ended up staying until late at night giving out 'tips' on solving a serial murder case, because, of course, he's not allowed to officially join the investigation.

He comes home assuming that Kaito has already left for France, and so he go straight to bed.

"How dare him to go just like that after all the lecture on 'best friend' and all those beautiful words he forced on me a few days ago," he grumbles inwardly.

And because of that assumption, he almost gulps down his mouthwash instead of spewing it out at the next morning he catches Kaito casually walks inside the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?!" he asks with widened eyes.

"Huh? Shaving?" half-asleep Kaito answers innocently while showing Shinichi the shavers he's holding as if to make a point of his argument.

"That's not what I mean! Shouldn't you depart yesterday?!"

"Ooh. Nope. I've delayed my departure~"

"…why? How come? So, when will you depart?"

"Do you want me gone that badly, Shin?"

"That's not what I mean," Shinichi huff a heavy sigh, feeling tired with all the stupid banter so early in the morning.

"Haha. I'll go in a week. I've told my host there and he's not complaining. Actually I wanted to spend the first week there adjusting myself, but it's not all that important anyway."

"It should be important –"

"And for why, I've already told you that I'm not leaving you when you're like this."

"I'm alright."

"You're _not_ okay. Have you decided to take it so somebody professional?"

"Don't say it as if you're going to give me a choice not to do it," Shinichi snorts.

"That means you have, huh? When?"

"Now you sound like my mother."

"Nah, I'm nothing compared to Yukiko-san. And you're not answering my question."

"Shut up. I've got an appointment tomorrow, ok? Happy now?"

"Not really. I'm hungry – Ouch! Why the hell was the kick for, Shin?!"

"Because you're making this annoying expression."

"What?! I'm not! You're the one who's annoying, Shinichi!"

"No, Bakaito. And how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your therapy. About fire."

"Ooh, it went well. I think I might even stand up in front of a campfire without freaking out now."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, I think so too. No matter what, I still want to do some fire magic tricks."

"Fire magic tricks?"

"Yep! By the way, there's this one woman so talented with fire magic tricks and follow in her grandfather's footsteps. Her grandfather's last fire magic trick was a kaleidoscope made from gems, made to encourage his granddaughter back into the magic world. It moved me, really. That one was really a beautiful magic work."

"Hmm. He must be pouring out his love for the granddaughter to the kaleidoscope. Did the granddaughter came back to be a magician in the end?"

"Yeah, and she's becoming famer year by year at the time I was in prison, haha. Someday, I want to make my own fire magic that will remind me of my dear moment with my family, not becoming scared stiff and blaming myself over their death…"

"Don't worry, you will. You're stubborn enough after all."

"I don't want to hear that from somebody more stubborn than me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito dare says that Shinichi's mood has improved quite greatly a week after their little quarrel. Shinichi's suspension is until next week, so they're only relaxing at home or eating out somewhere. At least he won't worry that much over leaving Shinichi alone now.

When Kaito's departure's day is finally here, Shinichi, Aoko, her daughter Akane, and Akako sends him off. The magician even manages to give each of them a flower, which Shinichi throws right back at him with fuming face.

He leaves with a promise to come back after fulfilling his dream – and to stay in touch with them regularly. He's not crying, of course, why should he cry at the beginning of his journey to chase after his dream?

"Take care, don't make any other people pissed off at you," is Shinichi's advice which Kaito laughed off.

"That should be my line!"

As the plane fly higher and higher into the clouds, Kaito shifts his gaze out of his tiny window, to the blue sky, mass of white clouds and all of the scenery behind. He may once lose everything he holds dear to him, but now he gets his 'world' back. He has his dream, his goals, his friends, and a place he can call home. He'll keep trying to be a better man, give a meaning to his existence. Then he'll come home with a big smile and proud looks from his important ones. And until that day comes, he will fight.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Last chapter~ Thank you to those who're still reading this translation up until now. There'll be one last update: the epilogue. Thanks for being patient with my messy translation. XD

Dewa, until next time :D


	17. Chapter 17 -end-

Yea, yea, I'm still alive, barely. I'm sorry for leaving this fic hanging right on the epilogue, but I was drowning in OP fandom and doesn't have the energy to drown in DCMK too u.u

So, to any of you who's still want to read my translation, without further ado, enjoy the short epilogue~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Words count** : 1,696

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : possibly OOC, alternate timeline, possible BL/shonen-ai, **typo(s)** **and** **grammar error(s** **), I mean it this time, beware of bunch and bunch of mistakes cause just won't correct me anymore**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

This story belong to reiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let the story begins…

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

 **Epilogue**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That Thursday Shinichi uses his short lunch break to take a drive to central Tokyo with a gift wrapped up nicely at his back seat. Last week Sonoko had sent him an invitation to her party. Her child's party, to be exact.

Not long after finishing her study, the young heiress of Suzuki group decided to get married to Kyogoku Makoto, whose name keep rocketing in both national and international karate world. It's not that much of a surprises, really, remembering that their relationship have been approved by both parents since long ago. What should be appreciated more is their loyalty to each other, even when Makoto have to stay abroad for who knows how long, or when they have big fights over something simple.

And now they've been blessed with a daughter who's turned 5 years old today. The name's Ran. Ran Kyogoku. Sonoko gives her that name in memory of her berst friend. Years ago, Shinichi had purposefully avoiding the new little family after Sonoko has told him the name of their daughter, just because he doesn't want the hurt everytime he hears the name of his first love that've been long gone. But now, he's grateful that he has steps out of his act of cowardice and is back to be friend. He knows that he's not the only one hurt by Ran's accident, but Sonoko too.

"Sonoko," he calls to the mistress, now has climbed to be one of Suzuki's official, once he sees her crossing her residence.

"Huh? Shinichi! Why're you here? The party won't start until tonight, you know," she asks with a hint of curiousity, though she can't suppress a hint of smile growing in her face.

"I know, that's why I come here now. I'm afraid I won't make it tonight."

"Eeh? Uncle Shinichi won't come tonight?" a whine can be heard from behind Sonoko and not too long after that Shinichi can feels somebody, or child, collides with his legs. Her hairstyle and eyes remind him of little Sonoko, though she has her father dark hair color.

"Hello, Ran. Happy birthday," Shinichi picks her up as he gives her his apologetic smile. "Sorry Ran, but I've got you a present."

Shinichi give her his gift which Ran accepts with a wide smile.

"Work's been pilling up, you know," he says to Sonoko, who seems still upset from his won't-be-coming-tonight. "And the higher ups suddenly requesting an all nighter to all officers to take care of the missing files."

"Ah, because of that fire few days ago?"

Shinichi nods. It's true that the Tokyo Police Headquarter has been caught up in fire few days ago, which fortunatelly managed to be extinguished before spreading to the entire building. Even then the fire who've burn out the entire archieve room on the first floor clearly managed to make all unit in the headquarter go frantic. Now they're trying to sort back the files that have been saved from the mess and fix others that can be fixed.

"That's too bad. Even though there'll be something special tonight."

"Oh? What will the young lady of Suzuki Group get in her special day?" he says with a smile to the girl in his arms.

"A world renowed magician!" the young girl squealed all too cheerfully. After that she begins to marvel at how great and charismatic the magician is, her small hand that doesn't hold into Shinichi's gift swayed here and there enthusiastically.

"You know, Ran, this Uncle Shinichi here maybe won't be interested in magic. He's a boring man."

"Eeeeh? Why? Do you hate magic show, Uncle Shinichi?"

"Oi, oi, Sonoko, don't say it like that. Just because I can see past the tricks they've use doesn't mean I don't enjoy magic shows."

"Huh? What tricks, Uncle Shinichi?"

"Nah, it'll be more interesting not to know, Ran. That's how it should be enjoyed."

"Eeeeh? Ran don't understand, but if Uncle Shinichi says so..."

"Sonoko, that florist you've been waiting for is here – oh, Kudou?" a bespectacle tanned man approached them. Shinichi nods and gives him a smile as he puts Ran down.

"Hi, Kyogoku, long time no see."

"Hi, long time no see. I'm glad you seems so well," Ran that have just been broought down by Shinichi charged at his father, makes Makoto who's giving Shinichi a handshake nearly lose his balance. Both man just laugh at it, while Sonoko's reprimanding her of her act.

"Come early?"

"No. I'm afraid I won't make it to the party tonight."

"Ah, I see... That's too bad."

"Mr. Detective here is so busy everyday," Sonoko sneered.

"Maa, maa, don't be like that, Sonoko. Kudou has been working hard to keep all of us safe, hasn't he?"

Their small talks doesn't last long, remembering Shinichi's in the middle of his lunch break and they're still preparing for tonight party. Shinichi gives his apology once again before heading back to the headquarter. At the HQ his work is already waiting for him, and in the end he skips lunch. Again. That's 3 days in a row. He sighs and continues sorting out piles of files in front of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's already 10 p.m when he gets home. And after getting re-accustomed to living alone again for 3 years, he can imidiately senses someone else's presence in the house. In the darkness surrounds him, he can feels that somebody's trying to round him up. Reflexively, he grabs at the stranger's hand and slams the stranger down with one smooth movement.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch –"

Ignoring the other's groan, Shinichi tries to find the lamp switch on the wall next to him. He has to squint his eyes for a while when the light gets turned on. And because of a reason that have nothing to do with the brightness level of the room, his eyes widen.

"Kai...to?"

"The one and only!"

"...did you break in into here?"

Kaito groans slowly, not believing the detective's reaction. "That's rude, I get in with a key," he protests.

Then Shinichi remembers that, yes, Kaito indeed still have his house spare key. He remember about the key after Kaito has gone abroad, actually, If only he remember about it earlier he'll take it back. Maybe.

"You didn't tell me you're back in Japan."

"This is a surprise, Shin. Actually I was planning to surprise you in the Suzuki's birthday party but then you decided not to show up."

"Oh. So you were the 'world renowed magician' they've been talking about."

"Of course, who else?" he said with a wide smile. Shinichi answers with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, that's rude! What's with that reaction?!"

"De, do you bring some souvenir or something? You said you've been traveling around the world , right?" he purposefully ignoring Kaito's protest.

"Of course! But first, I want to take a bath."

"Oh, no. I'm going first. I'm tired and I need a good bath.," Shinichi walks past Kaito, heading to the bathroom, while tossing his bag, tie, and coat blandly to the couch.

"Eeh? Can't I go in first? Have you heard about 'Guest is King', Shin?"

"You're not a guest, Kaito."

"Ah, I don't know whether I should be happy or not with that phrase coming from you."

"Whatever. I'm going first."

"How about we take a bath together?"

" .In. Hell."

"Aw, come on, Shin. You don't have to be shy –"

Shinichi pushes Kaito who's been tailing him away to the kitchen, almost making him stumbles. "Make me a coffee while waiting for your turn."

"That's not how you ask people a favor, isn't it, Mr. Detective?"

"...please?"

"Ok!" Kaito gives him his blinding smile, "I bet you actually miss my coffee, right?"

Shinichi just rolls his eyes. Strangely, it's like those years living without Kaito and his stupid jokes were never there. He turns back, out of the kitchen, leaving Kaito racking his kitchen for coffee beans and who know what else.

"By the way, Kaito..."

"Hm? Do you want to remind me that you only drink black coffee?"

" _Okaeri._ "

For a moment Kaito just stands still in there, staring at Shinichi's leaving back and a small smile formed in the detective's lips just before he dissapear into the corner. And the he can't stop the smile curving his lips upward.

He's finally home, to a warm, save and comfortable home, that will be his place to return to, until the end of his days.

"Ou, _tadaima._ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know it, I'm SO SORRY for delaying this update for who know how long, it totaly destroy the flow q.q Damn lazy me and my laptop for crashing in unappropriate time x.x

And so, that's the end of this translation work, thanks to reiei for allowing me to translate this, and thanks to you reader(s) too for sticking with my moody update, see you another chance~


End file.
